Learning to Live
by Arwennicole
Summary: Two years after being kidnapped and tortured, two Rangers realize they need help. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Live

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: We don't own _Power Rangers. _I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**SPECIAL THANKS!: I would like to thank my good friend, Melissa (SciFiNinutAlways1999) for helping me create this story.**

**Summary: Two years after being kidnapped and tortured, two Rangers realize they need help.**

Learning to Live

Chapter 1: Needing Help

"ANDROS LOOK OUT!" The Yellow Ranger shouted. Andros hit the ground hard from a blast. "Andros!" She gasped. She ran over to him and looked up at Darkonda.

"You two won't escape," Darkonda laughed.

"We have to get out of here," she insisted.

"No," Andros answered.

The Yellow Ranger shook her head and helped Andros off the ground. "DECA, two to teleport," she instructed. Before Darkonda could throw another blast at them, they disappeared.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Andros took off his helmet and looked over at the Yellow Ranger. "What was all that about?" He asked. She didn't answer and started walking. "KARONE!" He shouted. The Yellow Ranger pulled off her helmet, revealing Andros's younger sister, Karone.

"What?" She demanded.

"We had him," he told her.

"No, he had us."

"We were fine."

"I'm fine, but you're not."

"What does that mean?"

Karone crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "If you're fine, then take your hand off your side," she instructed. Andros sighed.

"Karone…" she cut him off.

"Do it."

Andros let out a sigh and took his hand off his side. Karone saw the gash from Darkonda's blast. "That's it, we're getting help," she informed.

"What? No way!" Andros objected.

"Andros we can't do this by ourselves anymore."

Andros sighed and went down to the infirmary to clean out the gash on his side. Karone went after him with a frustrated sigh.

Andros was trying to take of it on his own, but Karone grabbed his hand. "Let me," she insisted. Andros sighed and removed his shirt so Karone could get a better look at the gash. "He got you good this time," she commented.

"Yeah do we have to observe that?" He asked.

"Sorry."

She tried to bypass all the other scars on his body. Andros closed his eyes and tried to ignore it. "You still don't like to be touched hmm?" She asked.

"No," he replied.

"This is going to sting for a minute."

"I've felt worse."

Karone bit her lip as she cleaned out the gash before wrapping it up. "There, done," she informed. Andros sighed as he pulled his shirt and jacket back on. "Andros…I know that you don't want help, but we need it," she insisted.

"We've done fine on our own," he answered.

"Andros! Darkonda's getting stronger. Any minute he'll bring Divatox down here," she told him.

Andros glared at her. "Don't you ever mention that witch's name in front of me," he ordered.

"Sorry, but you know it's true," she pointed out.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck before getting up and walking towards the bridge. "DECA, set a course for Earth," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Karone came into the room with a quizzical look on her face. "Earth?" She asked. Andros didn't face her.

"You said we should get help. Well, Zordon always spoke highly of the planetary Rangers on Earth," he replied.

Karone nodded and went over to her controls. "Karone, you don't have to do that. I know where you want to be," he told her. Karone bit her lip and she nodded her head slowly. "I'll take care of things up here," he informed.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Andros nodded and watched her go.

Karone put in the code to the room and stood by the cryogenic tube that the love of her life was frozen in. She touched the ice and a sob escaped from her throat. "I miss you," she whispered. She bit her bottom lip as she just stared at the frozen Silver Ranger. "It's going to be two years in a few weeks. Why can't you just get better? Andros is falling apart slowly and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I try to be there for him like I used to, but it doesn't seem to help anymore. With Darkonda's attacks getting stronger, I can't get through to him anymore. He won't listen to me. He's disappearing before my very eyes and I can't stop it," she explained. She wiped away the mist that was covering his helmeted face. "I wish you'd wake up," she whispered.

Andros was controlling the ship when he thought about all the fights they had up against Darkonda. Karone was right. They couldn't do this on their own anymore. They needed help. Andros rubbed his forehead and let out a frustrated sigh.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

"You will bring him to me," Divatox ordered. Darkonda let out a small growl.

"I don't take orders from you," he snapped.

"Well, he's still my slave and I want him back."

"Well as long as he keeps that morpher on his wrist, I'll destroy him."

Divatox glared at Darkonda. "I want him back. He's seventeen now," she hissed.

"Yeah? So?" Darkonda asked.

"You idiot. When Karovans turn seventeen they have to choose."

"Choose?"

"Yes. I want to be his only choice."

"Then I'll try to bring him back to you alive. As long as you keep your side of the deal."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll capture little miss Karone and send her back to Dark Specter."

Darkonda sneered and walked away. Divatox laughed. "I'll get you, Red Ranger, and you'll have no choice," she laughed.


	2. The Dream Girl

Chapter 2: The Dream Girl

Andros and Karone arrived at Earth and found the place where the Power Chamber was supposed to be, only to find that it was destroyed. "What happened here?" Karone asked.

"I don't know, we should go down and see," Andros replied.

They got off the ship and started walking around the debris. "HELLO!" Karone shouted. Andros looked around. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" Karone called. Andros looked up when an African-American in a torn Red Ranger suit came stumbling from behind the debris. Andros ran over to him and caught him before he collapsed.

"Hey, you okay?" Karone asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Are there anymore of you?" Andros asked.

"Hopefully…Divatox destroyed our Power Chamber," he replied.

Andros froze when that name left his mouth. "CASSIE! JUSTIN! CARLOS! ANNIE!" TJ called. Andros helped him stand up and they watched as one by one each of his friends came stumbling out from behind the debris. Andros let him go and the guy in green, Carlos, looked at Andros with a quizzical look.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Andros looked over at Karone. "I'm Andros and this is my sister, Karone," he informed.

"We're Space Rangers, we came to ask for your help," Karone put in.

The girl in pink, Cassie, looked over at the guy in red, TJ, before looking back at them. Andros and Karone watched as their powers disappeared. "Our powers are gone," Annie mumbled.

"We can't help you without powers," Justin told them.

Karone held her morpher up. "DECA, send the morphers down," Karone instructed. Karone held her hands out and three morphers appeared in her hands. She walked over handed TJ, Carlos, and Cassie the three morphers.

"I'm sorry that there wasn't enough," Andros told them.

Justin shook his head. "I'd rather stay with my dad," Justin commented. Annie bit her lip and nodded her head slowly.

"It was great being a Ranger while it lasted," she agreed.

She hugged Cassie with a smile. "What happened to your Power Chamber?" Andros asked.

"Divatox sent her army and they put a few bombs in it, destroying the Power Chamber," Justin replied.

Andros mentally cringed at the name. "Zordon's been captured by Dark Specter, draining him of his powers," Karone informed.

"If Zordon loses all his powers…" TJ trailed off.

"We're all history," Cassie put in.

"Zordon's strong it's going to take some time to drain all the power. Gives us time to find him," Karone put in before Andros could say anything.

They nodded their heads in agreement before they found Alpha and sent him to the Megaship to be repaired. "Until then, my brother and I are going to stay here," she informed. Andros looked at her with a quizzical look. "We're staying Andros," she repeated. Andros sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well if you guys are going to stay here, you might want to fit in a bit," Cassie commented.

Karone gave her a quizzical look. "You guys can't walk around town wearing those," Annie commented with a small laugh. Andros and Karone looked down at their Space Uniforms before looking at their new Ranger recruits.

"What do you suggest?" Andros asked.

Carlos groaned and rubbed his forehead. "You are really going to regret asking that one," TJ mumbled.

"The mall," Cassie and Annie replied together.

"Mall?" Karone asked.

"You two really are from space."

**(Angel Grove Mall)**

Andros sighed as he just grabbed the clothes he needed to fit in. He had changed into sneakers, blue jeans, a tan tank top, a red button down shirt, the buttons were undone, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Andros was sitting on a bench and looked up when Karone came out.

She was wearing white tie-up shoes, a blue jean skirt, a yellow blouse, and her shoulder-length blonde hair was pulled back in a braid.

"Well, you can surely pull off being from Earth," he commented. Karone laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Right back at you, big brother," she answered.

"Well, now you get to enroll to a place we call school," TJ commented.

Andros and Karone looked at him with a quizzical look. "Come on, it's not so bad," Cassie assured them. They got up and followed them.

**(Angel Grove High School)**

Andros was walking around a hallway. "You go in here," TJ informed. Andros was about to answer when he was suddenly knocked over. He hit the ground hard.

"Andros! Are you okay?" Karone asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"I'm so sorry," the person informed.

Andros sat up and his eyes widened when he saw the most beautiful girl in the universe in front of him gathering her things that she dropped. "Are you okay?" He asked. She looked at him and a shy smile came across her face.

She had shoulder-length light brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, a white tank top, and a light blue over shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Andros helped her stand up. "Andros, this is my best friend in the whole world, Ashley Hammond," Cassie informed. Ashley pushed some hair behind her ear with a smile.

"Ashley, this is Andros and Karone…" TJ trailed off.

"Karovan," Karone put in quickly.

"Yeah Andros and Karone Karovan. They're transfer students from Reefside," Carlos informed.

Andros just stared at Ashley in disbelief. "_It's her!_" His mind shouted.

Ashley stared at Andros with a smile and she bit her lip. "_He is the cutest guy I have ever seen. He's so shy…_" she pondered. Just then the bell rang. "Well…um…Andros I'll see you around," she commented. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah…see ya," he answered.

Andros watched her go and was hypnotized. He shook his head slightly and walked away.


	3. A Nightmare's Return

Chapter 3: A Nightmare's Return

After class, Andros was walking down the hall when he bumped into Carlos. "Oh…hey Carlos," he greeted.

"Andros, I have a suggestion for you," Carlos informed.

Andros gave Carlos a quizzical look. "Stay away from my girlfriend," Carlos told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Ashley, Ashley's my girlfriend, back off," Carlos replied.

"Carlos…what are you…"

"Just leave her alone."

Carlos turned and walked away, leaving Andros there stunned. "Um…okay," he mumbled. Andros turned and went off to his next class.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Divatox was pacing back and forth on the bridge of her ship. "What's taking so long?" She demanded.

"Talk about impatience," Darkonda commented.

Divatox glared at him. "The Red and Yellow Rangers have gone to Earth," Darkonda informed. Divatox looked over at him.

"How do you know that?" She demanded.

"I have my ways," he answered.

"Go to Earth."

Her ship turned around and headed back to Earth.

**(Earth)**

Andros was walking around the park and sat down. "I met the girl of my dreams…literally," he mumbled.

"Well, well, look what we have here," a familiar voice sneered.

Andros felt his blood run cold in his veins. Andros stood up and turned around to see Divatox there. "You!" Andros snapped. Divatox laughed.

"You think I'd let you get away that easily?" She asked.

Andros glared at her and got in a fighting stance. "Pirahnatrons, get him," Divatox ordered. Andros back flipped out of the way and kicked one away once he stood up.

"LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted.

Andros morphed and pulled out his blaster. "ASTRO BLASTER FIRE!" He shouted. Andros fired at the pirahnatrons watching as they fell to the ground. Divatox laughed when Andros became surrounded.

"Take him to my ship," she instructed.

"NO!" Andros shouted.

He elbowed one in the stomach and threw one of his shoulder. "DECA, call Karone!" Andros ordered. Andros hit the ground and rolled out of the way when a sword nearly came down on his head. "DARKONDA!" Andros shouted.

"As soon as you surrender, the faster things get back to normal," Darkonda laughed.

"No way!" Andros answered.

Andros jumped up from the ground. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted. He started fighting Darkonda off with his Spiral Saber. However, Darkonda grabbed Andros by his throat and threw him across the park, making him hit the nearest tree.

"Get him," Divatox ordered.  
"STAR SLINGER!" Karone shouted.

She stood in front of her brother and fired her Star Slinger. "What are you doing back here Divatox?" TJ ordered.

"I came to get back what's mine," Divatox answered.

Karone hurried over to Andros. "Andros, are you okay?" She asked. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he replied.

Karone helped him stand up. "I'll be back," Divatox hissed. Then they disappeared.

"Power down," Andros commanded.

He de-morphed and just stood there. "What was all that about?" Cassie asked. Andros shook his head.

"Doesn't concern you," he replied.

Andros held his morpher up. "DECA, one to teleport," he instructed. He disappeared to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

Andros went into his room, closed and locked the door, and walked over to his mirror. He slowly removed his jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Then he slowly removed his shirt, letting that fall near his jacket. He looked into the mirror and stared all the scars on his chest and stomach. He bit his tongue and closed his eyes. "_Divatox, I'm begging you please don't do this. Just let me go home_," he told her.

"_You're mine! I can do whatever I want with you_," she always answered.

Andros shook his head slightly and just looked at the scars on him. "Why can't she just leave me alone?" He asked. He jumped when there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Karone," she replied.

Andros pulled on his shirt and jacket again. He walked over and sat on his bed before answering. "DECA, unlock the doors. Come in, Karone," he answered. Karone came in with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Andros just stared at the floor. "DECA, close the doors," she instructed. The doors were closed and she sat next to him.

"Why can't she just leave me be?" He asked.

Karone pushed his hair out of his face. "She's a horrible woman, Andros. She always has been," she replied.

"But why does it have to be me?" He asked.

Karone bit her lip and shook her head slightly. "I don't know," she replied. Andros continued to stare at the floor.

"I'm nothing but trouble," he mumbled.

"That's not true."

"It is true."

Andros stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "She'll kill you all to get to me. I can't let your deaths be on my conscience," he added.

"We're strong," she answered.

"You were nearly killed during one of the battles against Darkonda."

Karone stood up. "You're not going to give up," she told him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and had him face her. "You're my brother and I'm not going to let you give up. We can beat her," she assured him. She hugged him with a sigh. Andros hugged her back and closed his eyes. "She won't get you again, I promise," she added. Andros let out a sigh and Karone kissed his cheek. "You're strong," she commented.

"But not when it comes to her," he answered.

"You will beat her."

"I hope so, Karone, I really do hope so."


	4. Misunderstanding

Chapter 4: Misunderstanding

Andros walked into the Surf Spot after school one day and saw Ashley sitting at the bar with a smoothie. "Hey, Ash," he greeted. Ashley looked up and a smile came across her face.

"Hey, Andros. Want to join me?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied.

He sat next to her with a grin. "How are you doing?" She asked. Andros rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm doing well," he replied.

"Good."

They were silent for a minute. "So how long have you and Carlos been together?" He asked. Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"About four months now," she replied.

Ashley looked over at him. "And well, I kind of know your little secret," she replied. Andros looked over at her. Ashley tapped the morpher on his wrist. "I know who you are, Red Space Ranger," she told him quietly. Andros looked at her in shock. "But don't worry, I promised I wouldn't tell," she assured him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Ashley nodded with a smile and she looked at her watch. "Listen, Andros, I have to be somewhere, I'll see you later okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

Ashley grabbed her backpack and left the Surf Spot. Andros looked back into the drink he ordered, not noticing Carlos walking up behind him. "Hey, didn't I tell you to back off?" Carlos asked. Andros looked over at him.

"What are you talking about?" Andros asked.

"I told you to stay away from Ashley," Carlos replied.

Andros looked at him. "Um, Carlos, I think I'm allowed to talk to Ashley," Andros answered. Carlos glared at him.

"Last time I checked, I was Ashley's boyfriend," Carlos snapped.

"If you two are going to fight don't you dare do it in here," Adelle told them.

Carlos looked at Andros with a glare. "Fine with me," Carlos muttered. Andros rolled his eyes and left the Surf Spot with Carlos trailing behind him.

They came out into the parking lot and before Andros could react, Carlos kicked him in the back. Andros stumbled and looked up. "Back off, Carlos," Andros told him.

"Yeah? What are you going to do?" Carlos asked.

"Don't mess with me, Carlos, you don't know what I can do."

"You're right, Andros. I don't know, but on the other hand, I do know that you do keep a lot of secrets from us."

Andros stood firm. "Well, let's see what they can do," a voice laughed. Andros looked over his shoulder to see Darkonda standing there.

"Darkonda! What are you doing here?" Andros demanded.

Carlos and Andros watched as Darkonda suddenly bowed to Andros. "Dark Specter has given me orders, my prince," Darkonda answered. Andros felt the fear rise in him.

"Prince?" Carlos asked.

Darkonda laughed to see Andros's face turn pale white. "ANDROS!" A voice shouted. Andros looked up to see Karone running up to them. Karone stood in front of Andros with a glare. "What do you want, Darkonda?" She demanded. Carlos was stunned to see the monster bow to Karone too.

"I have been sent for you, Prince and Princess of Darkness," Darkonda replied.

"What is he talking about?" Carlos asked.

Andros ignored him. "We're not coming back, Darkonda. We're free from Dark Specter's vice," Andros answered.

"On the contrary, you're still his," Darkonda laughed.

Andros looked to see that Darkonda was throwing a blast at Carlos. "CARLOS WATCH OUT!" He shouted. He pushed Carlos to the ground and he landed beside him.

"GUYS!" Cassie shouted.

The other Rangers arrived and Darkonda laughed. Andros stood up and stood beside Karone. "Return to the Dark Fortress, Prince Demion and Princess Astronema. That is your place," Darkonda laughed. Then he disappeared. Carlos stood up.

"What was all that about?" TJ asked.

Cassie walked over to Carlos. "Are you okay?" She asked. Carlos stepped away from her.

"What was he talking about?" Carlos demanded.

Andros lowered his head slightly and Karone looked over at them. "Was he telling the truth?" A voice asked. They looked up to see Ashley standing there. Karone bit her lip and nodded her head slowly.

"Unfortunately, yes, we were evil," Andros replied.

"You were on their side?" TJ asked.

"It was a long time ago," Karone replied.

"They lied to us," Carlos snapped.

Andros looked over at Ashley and walked over to her. "Ashley…we were going to tell you," he told her. He went to touch her shoulder when she backed away. Carlos walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think you deserve to even be our leader," Carlos stated.

Andros glared at him. Carlos looked over at them. "I think Andros and Karone should hand their morphers over," Carlos informed.

"No!" Karone objected.

"How can we trust you now?" TJ asked.

Karone bit her tongue and Andros stood in front of her. "We were only kids, we were raised to be that way," Andros insisted.

"Once evil always evil," Cassie told them.

TJ sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Carlos is right. Andros, Karone, you're off the Ranger team, now give me the morphers," he instructed. The Karovan siblings stood there for a minute, stunned that they were being shunned from their own team. Karone slowly undid the strap around her wrist. She walked over and placed the morpher into TJ's hand. Andros was a little more hesitant, after about another minute, Andros undid the strap around his wrist and he placed his morpher into TJ's other hand.


	5. Anger

Chapter 5: Anger

Andros was walking around the lake in the park feeling horrible that his morpher was taken away from him. Even though during the past few years, he never felt like he actually deserved the morpher. He sat down under a tree and just stared out at the lake, watching the sunlight reflect off the water. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, only to have his head filled with the unwanted memories of his past.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros was in his cell trying to sleep, not hearing the door open. He didn't hear her creep inside and walked over to his unconscious form. He did, however, feel her touching his chest. "Don't," he groaned.**_

"**_Shut it," Divatox hissed._**

_**Andros was to weak to fight against her. His arms felt heavy, his legs were exhausted, and the rest of his body just ached. Divatox getting on top of him didn't help at all. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.**_

"**_Because you're my prize and I can do with you as I wish," she answered._**

_**Andros once again tried to fight against her.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros opened his eyes and he suddenly felt dirty like he had before. The kind of dirtiness where nothing could get rid of it. He was disgusted with himself, because he couldn't fight Divatox off. Yet, the only thing that kept him alive while he was on that ship was to see the girl of his dreams, the girl he knew was too beautiful to be only a dream. Now that he had found her, his heart was shaken to see that she was with another. "Well, a powerless Ranger," a voice laughed. Andros looked up to see Divatox standing there.

"Divatox!" He gasped.

He jumped up into a guarding stance. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Came to get what was rightfully mine back," she replied.

"No one owns me," Andros snapped.

"Really? Pirahnatrons!"

Andros tried to fight the pirahnatrons without his morpher. "DECA! CALL THE RANGERS!" He shouted.

"DECA can't hear you," Divatox laughed.

Andros elbowed one of the Pirahnatrons and threw it over his shoulder and did an axe kick to it's chest. He did a jump front kick along with a back reverse kick to two more. But he became overwhelm. "Take him back to my ship," Divatox ordered.

"NO!" Andros shouted.

Just then, the pirahnatrons let him go and Andros looked up to see Ashley standing there. "Ashley?" He asked. Ashley ran over to him and helped him from the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Let's get out of here."

Ashley grabbed his hand and they ran from Divatox. "GET THEM!" Divatox shouted. Andros saw the pirahnatrons running after them and he grabbed Ashely's arm.

"OVER THERE!" He shouted.

He ran around a corner and pulled her to him in a dark alley as the pirahnatrons ran by them. Once they were gone Andros let out a sigh of relief. Ashley let him go and stared at him. "Are you crazy?" She asked. Andros looked at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Fighting Divatox by yourself?" She asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose I was trying to fight her off before she took me again."

"Why didn't you call the others?"

Andros held up his wrist. "Newsflash, the only way I can get a hold of DECA is through my communicator which was programmed into my morpher, that your boyfriend had taken away from me for something that happened years ago," Andros snapped. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest.

"You lied to them," she told him.

"I never lied to them, Ashley. I just never wanted them to know that I was the Prince of Darkness. I'm not proud of what I did if you're wondering."

Andros rubbed the back of his neck. "If I could go back in time I'd change it so I wasn't brainwashed and turned into Demion, but I know it still would've happened because I WAS STILL A KID!" He shouted at her. Ashley stood there in disbelief. Andros leaned against the far wall. "There you happy? You know my little secret. Andros, the shy Red Ranger, was Demion, Prince of Darkness. I had taken over planets, destroyed homes, separated families, and I killed. Is that what you wanted to hear me say Ashley? If you want me to say that I'm a monster, then fine. I am a monster. I was raised to be a monster," Andros explained angrily. Ashley bit her lip, feeling really stupid.

"I never…" she started.

"Save it," he snapped.

Andros looked around before looking back at her. "I'm going to find another way to get back to _my_ Megaship," he snapped.

Andros walked up to TJ. "Get me to the Megaship. Now," he ordered. TJ stared at him for a minute before raising his communicator.

"DECA, teleport Andros to the Megaship," TJ instructed.

Andros disappeared in a white light.

**(Megaship)**

Andros looked around the Megaship with a sigh. He went into the equipment room. He puled out his tools and some other supplies, sat down, and started working.


	6. Unwanted Powers

Chapter 6: Unwanted Powers

Andros was standing at his locker when he felt someone walking behind him. He turned around and saw a girl standing there.

She had shoulder-length dark brown hair, green eyes, she was wearing white tie-up shoes, blue jean shorts, a light blue t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile. Andros leaned back against his locker.

"Hi," he answered.

"You're Andros, right? The new kid?" She asked.

"Yeah."

The girl held her hand out. "I'm Miranda Anderson," she informed. Andros reached out and shook her hand.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

Miranda bit her bottom lip. "Um…you know that dance that's coming up?" She asked. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" She asked.

Andros was about to reject her when he saw Ashley and Carlos walking down the hall. "Sure," he replied. Miranda smiled.

"Great," she answered.

Andros watched her walk by and he felt an aching feeling go through his heart. "_What am I doing?_" He asked himself. He shook his head slightly and went off to his class.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Divatox was watching the scene with a sneer. "So, the Red Ranger has a date. Tsk, tsk, no one takes my slave," she hissed.

"Should we send down the Pirahnatrons Auntie D?" Elgar asked.

"No…I have an ever better idea," she replied.

**(After School)**

Andros walking through the park with Miranda next to him. He had to at least get to know the girl that he was going to take the dance. He still felt weird having to follow these weird Earth customs. Come to find out, Miranda was the star volleyball player on the volleyball team. He never heard of the game before, but he suspected that it was something important to the school. "What about you?" Miranda asked.

"What?" He asked.

"I mean, don't you do any sports?" She asked.

Andros shook his head slightly. "No. I'm only into the whole martial arts thing," he replied.

"Oh, well, that's cool too," Miranda commented.

Andros stopped when he heard the sound of a blaster firing up. "What is it?" She asked. Andros's eyes widened when he saw a blaster shot coming at them.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted.

He pushed her to the ground and the blast hit the nearest tree. "What was that?" She asked. Andros stood up and pushed his hair back.

"I have no idea," he lied.

Divatox then appeared in front of them. "Well, what a lovely surprise," she laughed. Andros stood in front of Miranda and got into a guarding stance.

"Miranda, get out of here," he insisted.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me."

Divatox watched as Miranda ran off and she laughed at Andros. "Still trying to be the hero Red Ranger," she laughed. She then looked over at Elgar. "You know what to do," she informed.

"Sure thing, Auntie D," Elgar answered.

Elgar pulled out a device and pushed a red button on the device and Andros suddenly froze in his place. Divatox laughed evilly as she walked over to the frozen Ranger and touched his broad chest. "You're coming back with me," she laughed. Andros felt his heart pounding against his chest.

"_Please don't, please don't_," his mind begged.

"ANDROS!" A voice shouted.

Divatox looked up to see Karone standing there. "Another powerless Ranger," she laughed. Karone glared at her.

"I'm not a Ranger now, but I still have my powers," she snapped.

Karone raised her hands and her old staff appeared. She aimed her staff at Elgar and fired. Elgar dropped the device. "YOU IDIOT!" Divatox shouted. Karone ran as fast as she could, rolled, and grabbed the device. "NO!" Divatox shouted. Karone held the device up and pushed the green button, making her brother fall to the ground. "GET HIM!" Divatox shouted. Andros quickly rolled onto his back and kicked a couple of Pirahnatrons away. He didn't have time to jump up and rolled out of the way when a saber came at his head.

"ANDROS!" Karone shouted.

Andros looked over to see Karone fighting with her old powers. "Use your other powers," she insisted. Andros nodded his head slowly and he looked at the Pirahnatrons. He raised his left hand into the air and his old sword from when he was Demion appeared into his hand. Andros swung the sword around a few times before aiming it at the Pirahnatrons, red electricity left the sword and went straight to the Pirahnatrons. He did a series of back flips before landing behind his sister. Karone and Andros were back to back looking at the Pirahnatrons around them.

"This isn't so bad," he commented.

"You're kidding right?" Karone asked.

"No. Think back when Ecliptor put us in a simulation similar to this."

Karone thought back and she nodded her head. "Ready?" He asked.

"You bet," she replied.

Andros grabbed her hand, leaned forward, and pulled her over his back. Karone flipped over his back and aimed her staff at them. Purple electricity left her staff and knocked down quite a few Pirahnatrons. Andros let her hand go and did a jump front kick to a pirahnatron before charging his powers up and fired his magic at them. "KARONE!" He shouted. Karone looked over her shoulder. "Double whammy," he told her.

"You got it," she answered.

She did a front flip over a Pirahnatron's head and landed beside Andros. Andros grabbed onto her hand and raised his sword. Karone raised her staff and the red and purple electricity went to both staff and sword. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"FIRE!" Andros shouted.

A huge fireball left their weapons and it destroyed the pirahnatrons. Divatox sneered to see that they had once again defeated her without their Ranger powers. "You will be mine again," she hissed. Then she and Elgar disappeared. Andros looked over at Karone.

"Well, that was interesting," she commented.

Andros nodded, but then he suddenly felt dizzy and he collapsed. "Andros!" She gasped. She grabbed him before he hit the ground. "Andros," she whispered. She held her new communicator up that Andros had made for them. "DECA, two to teleport to the infirmary," she instructed. They disappeared in a red and yellow light.


	7. The Powers

Chapter 7: The Powers

Karone set Andros down on the medical bed and Alpha came over with a scanner. "His body is very weak," Alpha informed. Karone bit her lip and she stroked her brother's hair. "The scanner indicates that if Andros uses his powers one more time, it will kill him," Alpha informed. Karone fought back a sob and she held his hand. Alpha left her alone and Karone let out a sigh. She stroked his feverish cheek.

"Hey, you can beat this, Andros. Remember when we were Demion and Astronema, you got so sick from one of our fights? You were struck in the chest?" She murmured.

**(Flashback)**

_**Astronema had a damp cloth on his head and looked up when Ecliptor came in. "What's wrong with him?" She asked worriedly.**_

"**_There was a spell placed on the sword. It's given him a fever," Ecliptor informed._**

"**_What do we do?" She asked._**

"**_We wait it out," he replied._**

_**Ecliptor left them alone and Astronema stroked his hair. "Come on, Demion, you can fight this. You fought Darkonda off, you can fight off a fever," she insisted.**_

_**A few days later, Astronema and Ecliptor were on the bridge. "Where do we go now?" Astronema asked.**_

"**_We head for the Vica Galaxy," a voice answered._**

_**They looked up to see Demion walking out of his room straightening his jacket. "What? I'm fine, let's get going," he instructed.**_

"**_As you wish, my prince," Ecliptor answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Karone sighed as she put a cool damp cloth over Andros's forehead. She looked up when the others came in. "What's going on?" TJ asked.

"What happened to Andros?" Ashley asked.

Karone sighed. "His old powers have made him ill," she informed.

"How did his powers make him ill?" TJ asked.

"It deals with what happened to him," Karone replied.

Carlos let out a sigh. "Karone, what exactly happened to him?" He asked. Karone sighed as she took the cloth from Andros's forehead and went to get another one. "Karone, answer me," Carlos ordered.

"That's for Andros to tell, not me," Karone answered.

"Well, that's why you guys won't get your morphers back," Carlos snapped.

Karone spun around and punched him hard. Carlos stumbled back a few steps holding his mouth. "Don't you dare blame what happened to my brother for the choices you made," she hissed. Carlos glared at her.

"It is his fault that you lost your morphers," he told her.

"No, its _your_ fault that our morphers are gone. Don't you blame your choices on Andros or me."

Karone got another cloth and she walked back to the infirmary. "Karone, please tell us what happened," Ashley insisted. Karone let out a sigh as she kissed his feverish cheek.

"Two years ago, Andros and I were put on our first mission for KO-35. We were to spy on Divatox and the other villains. Well, while we were there. I was caught, but Andros took my place and had me escape. He was given to Darkonda and Darkonda beat him everyday for four months," Karone explained.

Ashley listened in disbelief. "Wow…" she whispered. She looked over at Andros's unconscious form.

"And you think because of what Darkonda did to him, it's made his body weak?" TJ asked.

"I don't think, TJ, I know that's what's made him sick," Karone replied.

Karone sighed and she looked back at Andros for a minute. "We should let him rest," Cassie commented. Karone nodded her head slowly and she left the infirmary with them.

Later that evening, the doors to the infirmary opened. Ashley walked over to Andros's prone form and she held his hand. "Get better okay? They need you to get better. They won't admit it, but they need you," she whispered. Ashley leaned forward and she kissed him. She let out sigh and she left him alone. She leaned against the wall and felt like she was being torn up inside. "I can't…" she whispered.

**(Four Days Later)**

Karone was sitting in the back room looking at Zhane's frozen form with tears falling down her face. "You know he's going to wake up one day," a voice commented. Karone looked over her shoulder and she let out a happy sob to see Andros stand there.

"Andros!" She gasped.

She got up from her spot. She walked over and hugged him tight. "You're okay," she sobbed. Andros hugged her back and let out a sigh.

"I'm a fighter, Karone, I wasn't going to let it beat me," he assured her.

The siblings hugged each other tight both hoping that Zhane, their Silver Ranger, would wake up.


	8. Never will be Mine

Chapter 8: Never will be Mine

A few days later, Andros was out with Miranda. They were walking around the park after they left the dance. "Thanks for taking me, Andros, it was fun," she told him. Andros nodded with a small smile.

"Welcome," he answered.

"Where did you say you were from again?" She asked.

"Reefside," he replied.

"Oh right."

Andros smiled and they kept walking through the park. "I'm glad you feeling better, Andros. You had me worried when Karone said you were really sick. Was it from that weird woman attacking us?" She asked. Andros rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you can say that," he replied.

Miranda reached over and held his hand. "Well, anyways, I'm just happy that you're okay," she told him. Andros looked down at their clasped hands and a small smile came across his face. "The volleyball team has a game coming up. Want to come?" She asked. Andros thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Sure," he replied.

Miranda smiled and stopped walking. She reached over and held Andros's other hand. "You're too sweet Andros," she commented. Andros smiled and then he suddenly felt the fear enter his heart when she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The flashes of what Divatox did to him went through his mind, but he pushed back his fear and panic. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed Miranda back.

The next day at school, Ashley was getting her things when she saw Andros walk by her and towards Miranda. She watched as Andros held out a white carnation, Miranda's favorite. "Andros! It's beautiful!" Miranda gasped. She took the flower and hugged him. She bit her lip feeling the jealousy run through her veins.

"Hey," Carlos greeted.

Ashley looked over her shoulder. "Oh, hey, Carlos," she greeted.

"Ready?" He asked.

Ashley glanced over at Andros to see him talking with Miranda now and she nodded her head slowly with a smile. "Yeah, let's go," she replied. Carlos held her hand as he led her away.

Andros looked over to see that Ashley was staring at him and Miranda. He ignored her and kept talking to Miranda about the game that was going on that night. "So, you're seriously coming?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, of course I am," he replied.

"I was just wondering, because you never seem to get out much."

Andros shrugged his shoulders. "I have a lot on my mind," he replied. Andros bit his tongue after those words left his mouth. "_Yeah I have a lot on my mind. Her name's Ashley Hammond, she's the most beautiful girl in the universe and I can't have her because her boyfriend is a total jerk and I can't even say hi to her without him giving me an attitude_," he pondered. He didn't realize he was dazing out until Miranda waved her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Andros," she laughed.

Andros shook his head slightly. "Sorry," he told her. She shook her head and looked up when the warning bell went off.

"I should go," she answered.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed.

"Thank you for the flower. You're so sweet."

Miranda kissed his cheek before walking off. "What are you doing?" A voice asked. Andros looked over his shoulder to see Karone there.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You don't want her," Karone replied.

"Who?"

"Miranda."

Andros sighed as he headed towards his class. "I'm dating her aren't I?" He asked. Karone sighed and shook her head.

"You're dating her, but you didn't _choose_ her," she replied.

Andros stopped and he looked at her. "What does "choosing" have to do with this?" He asked. Karone crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't you remember our Karovan customs?" She asked.

"I remember," he replied.

"Then you'll remember that you're seventeen and you were supposed to choose."

Andros shook his head slightly and he looked up to where Ashley and Carlos walked off to. "You didn't choose Miranda, Andros," Karone pointed out.

"No, but the girl I did choose is with another guy," he answered.

Then he turned and walked away. Karone let out a frustrated sigh and followed him.

That night at the game, Ashley was there to see Andros and dragged Carlos there so no one would think anything of it. "Why are we here?" He asked.

"We're here because it'll be fun," she replied.

"We never went to these before."

"No, but I think we should support our team don't you think?"

Carlos sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, Ash," he replied. Ashley smiled and she led him up to the top of the bleachers. She looked down at where Andros was sitting and bit her lip. "_He's so cute. Why would he start dating Miranda? Why did I have to date Carlos?_" She pondered. She bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through her hair as she just sat there and watched the game.

When Angel Grove High won, Andros got up and walked down onto the court. Miranda ran over and hugged Andros tight. "WE DID IT!" She shouted. Andros laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm so happy for you. You guys were great," he commented.

"Aw thanks, cutie."

She pulled back and touched his face. Not knowing that Ashley was watching. Andros pressed his forehead against Miranda's with a small smile and he kissed her gently.

Ashley saw Andros kissing Miranda and she felt everything inside her shut down. She bit her lip as she turned and left the gym, fighting back every tear that wanted to fall down her face.


	9. She's Your Chosen

Chapter 9: She's Your Chosen

A couple of months later, Andros was still dating Miranda. Nothing further was going between them besides holding hands and stealing kisses from each other here and there. However, Andros wouldn't go any further because of his fear. Even though, deep down, he really wanted the girl that was with the Black Space Ranger.

One night, Andros was tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling things.

**(Andros's Dream)**

_**Andros nearly hit the floor when the Megaship rocked. "Fire the mega lasers on my command," he instructed.**_

"**_Right," Karone answered._**

_**The ship rocked again when another blast hit. "Red Ranger!" Darkonda called. Andros looked up at the main viewing screen at Darkonda. "Surrender and I will cease fire," he sneered.**_

"**_No way," Andros answered._**

"**_Oh God!" A voice gasped._**

_**Andros looked over his shoulder at Ashley to see her standing near the far wall. "Andros…my water just broke," she told him. Darkonda laughed when he heard her.**_

"**_Red Ranger, I will be getting that child," he laughed._**

"**_NO!" Andros shouted._**

**(End Dream)**

"NO!" Andros shouted. He sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"_She's your chosen_," a voice whispered.  
"What?" Andros called out.

Andros looked around his room. "Who's there?" He called out. There was no answer and Andros ran his fingers through his hair.

"Andros, Karone is calling for you," DECA informed.

"Thanks, DECA," Andros answered.

He got up and pulled on his boots and jacket. He pulled his hair back in a half-ponytail and left his quarters.

Karone was working on the bridge and looked up when Andros came in looking exhausted. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just didn't sleep well," he replied.

"Another nightmare about you know?" she asked.

Andros shook his head. "Not this time," he replied. He sat down at the console and looked at her. "DECA said you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Miranda," she replied.

"Karone, it's too early for you get on my case about that," he mumbled.

"She's not your chosen."

Andros sat back with a sigh. "I know she's not, Karone," he answered. Karone walked over and sat in front of him on the edge of the console.

"Then why are you with her?" She asked.

"I already told you why," he replied.

Karone sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Besides, Karone. Why should I follow our Karovan customs if we're not even on KO-35 anymore?" He asked.

"Why should we stop?" She asked.

Andros didn't answer. "Andros…" she trailed off. She saw the look on her brother's face. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. Andros looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You are in love with her," Karone replied.

"Who?"

"You know who. Ashley."

"No, I'm not."

Karone rolled her eyes. "Yes you are," she insisted. Andros stood up.

"She's with Carlos and I'm with Miranda," he muttered.

"Yes, but you _are_ in love with Ashley Hammond. Admit it, Andros. You've always been in love with her."

Andros stopped working and he looked at her. "Fine, I am. You happy? I'm in love with Ashley Hammond. I have _chosen_ Ashley Hammond, but guess what Karone. She's with someone else. I have no chance with her. She can never be mine even if I want her to be. Even if she was the girl I dreamt about when I was being held captive on Divatox's ship," he explained. Karone looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me."

"You mean she's…"

Andros nodded his head slowly. "You see it now don't you, little sister? I chose the girl I dreamt about on Divatox's ship. That girl I chose is Ashley. I'm dying everyday without her," he explained. Andros then got back to work. Karone went to place a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged her hand away. "Leave me alone," he muttered. Karone bit her lip and she nodded her head slowly.

"Okay," she murmured.

She left the bridge and Andros kicked the console. He sat down on the floor and tears pressed against his eyes.

The next day at school, Ashley was at her locker when she saw Andros walk up to Miranda. She saw a small conversation starting and then she saw the heartbroken look on Miranda's face. "I'm sorry, Miranda…it's over," she heard him say. She winced when she saw Miranda push Andros and then smacking him.

"YOU JERK!" She shouted.

Then she walked off. Andros held his sore cheek and watched her walk off. "What was all that about?" A voice asked. Andros looked over and saw Ashley standing there.

"Miranda and I broke up," he replied.

Ashley saw the red spot on his face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Then he walked by her.

Later on, Andros was sitting on the hill of the park watching the sunset. "It's always a nice view up here," Ashley commented. Andros didn't look at her when she sat down next to him. "How's your face?" She asked.

"It's fine," he replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Miranda."

"It wasn't working out."

Andros sighed as he looked at the ground. "I didn't care for her like that," he added. Ashley placed a hand over his.

"You'll find the right girl," she assured him.

Andros nodded his head slowly. "When you find her, just hold her tight and never let go," she advised.

"Yeah," he answered.

Andros placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Ashley gasped into the kiss before she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pushed her to the ground.


	10. Blame

Chapter 10: Blame

Andros gently pushed Ashley to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers. The greatest feeling in the world. However, when his hand went up her shirt, reality kicked in at full force. She gasped and pushed him back. "No! This can't happen," she insisted.

"What?" He asked.

Ashley stood up and she fixed her clothes and her hair. "I have to go," she replied. She then started back down the hill.

"Wait!" Andros called.

He ran down the hill and he grabbed her arm. "What do you mean this can't happen?" He asked. Ashley pulled her arm away from him.

"You don't get it do you? I'm not your girlfriend, Andros. I've never have been your girlfriend. I'm with Carlos," she replied.

Andros suddenly felt like he had been stabbed in the chest with his own Spiral Saber. She then left him standing there feeling like a total idiot.

**(Megaship)**

Andros teleported back to the Megaship and he walked to his quarters. He opened the door and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and he stood in front of the mirror in his room. He looked at himself, feeling unwanted and unloved. "How can I ever think that she'd ever love me?" He asked. Andros suddenly felt like his reflection was taunting him. He raised both of his fists and he smashed them into the mirror. He saw the glass landing all over the floor and he felt the pain going through his hands. But he didn't care. He walked over to his bed and sat down again staring at the floor.

Karone heard a crash coming from Andros's room. She hurried down the hall and opened he door. "Andros…" she trailed off. She gasped in horror at what she saw. The tears fell down her face when she saw the mess all over the room. "Andros…" she choked out. She walked over to him and saw that his hair was covering his face, but his shoulders were shaking. She kneeled in front of him and pushed his hair out of his face to see the tears. "What happened?" She asked.

"I was rejected," he replied.

"By who?"

"Ashley."

Karone bit her lip. "Come on, get up. We better get your hands taken care of," she told him. She led him towards the infirmary.

She had him sit down and she took care of his hands. "What were you thinking?" She asked. Andros didn't answer for a minute.

"I wasn't thinking. I never think. It's my fault that all this happened to me," he replied.

"Don't say that."

"Why? It's the truth."

"Give some good reasons why all this was your fault."

"I practically gave you and me to Darkonda ten years ago. I practically gave myself to Divatox. It's my fault Zhane's gone…"

Karone smacked him at that statement. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened to him," she told him. Andros sat there in silence. "What happened to Zhane wasn't your fault. What happened to us wasn't your fault,' she insisted. She bit back the tears and she placed her hands on his face. "Zhane loved you. You were like his brother. He did it because he wanted to keep you safe," she added.

"I never asked to be protected," he told her.

"Sometimes, Andros. You just know when someone you love so much needs your protection."

Andros remained silent. "You could've just stood there and watched as Darkonda dragged me off, but you came and tried to save me. That's what I mean," she commented. Andros looked at his bandaged hands.

"You were calling out for help," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but you decided to take it into your own hands."

"But I was the one that suggested to go the park."

"I wanted to go."

"But…"

Karone shook her head and held her hand up to get him to stop. "And with the whole Divatox incident," she added. Andros winced when she mentioned that creature's name. "That wasn't your fault either," she told him.

"But I let them take me," he insisted.

"Is that what she told you?"

Andros was silent. "Did she tell you that you let her do this to you?" She asked. He remained silent. Karone knew he hated talking about those four months on Divatox's ship. The only person or actually object the knew about it was DECA. "Please talk to me," she insisted. Andros looked at his bandaged hands again.

"Yes…she told me that I had done the right thing, surrendering to her. She said so many things to me, Karone…" he trailed off.

He lowered his head. "I feel so ashamed…so ashamed," he whispered. Karone sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She stroked his hair and he placed his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she murmured.  
"With Ashley rejecting me…will I ever find what you and Zhane had?" He asked.

"Yes, you will."

Andros sighed and got up. "I'm going to bed," he muttered. She nodded and watched him go.

Andros went into his quarters and he cleaned up the glassy mess on the floor. He then laid down on his bed and closed his eyes as sleep consumed him.

**(Earth)**

Ashley was lying awake staring at her ceiling. She looked over at her nightstand to see the picture of her and Carlos. She bit her lip before looking back at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, but every time she did, she was picturing her and Andros back in the park. She reached up and touched her lips, suddenly wanting to feel him kissing her again. She let out a sigh as she got out of bed and she walked over to her window. She looked out it and looked at the sky, knowing that the Megaship was up there somewhere. "Andros…" she whispered.


	11. Ashley's Choice

Chapter 11: Ashley's Choice

The next day, Karone went to see her brother and she looked at DECA. "DECA, unlock the doors," she instructed. The door to Andros's room was unlocked and Karone went inside. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. She stroked his hair and watched as he slowly started waking up. "Hey, Andros," she murmured. Andros looked at her before sitting up.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's about seven o'clock," she replied.

"In the morning?"  
"Yeah."

Andros shook his head and laid back down. "I'm not going to school," he informed.

"You have to go," she insisted.

"We're Karovans, not Earth people, Karone. I don't have to do anything."

Karone sighed and knew that Andros was still hurting from Ashley's rejection. "Okay, I'll be back in a little while," she informed. She kissed the side of his head and left. Andros buried his head into his pillow and he fell back to sleep.

**(Cheerleading Practice: After School)**

Ashley was trying to get the squad to do a new cheer when she suddenly went into a daydream. She reached up and touched her lips, Andros's face appeared into her mind again. "Ashley," Melissa called. Ashley snapped out of it.

"You okay?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

She bit her lip as she started to daydream again about the other night. She rubbed the back of her neck and she looked at the squad. "Okay, everyone, that's it for today," she informed. She watched as they gathered their things and left. Ashley sat down on a bench and she closed her eyes as she thought about the dream she had about Andros that night when she finally fell asleep. It was too perfect to be a dream, too perfect. She closed her eyes and she shook her head. "I'm with Carlos," she whispered. She bit her tongue. "_But I don't have to be_," she pondered. She shook her head and she took a deep breath. She pulled out some paper and she started to write.

Ashley arrived at the soccer field and she found Carlos's soccer bag. She walked over and stuck the note inside. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she walked off.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley had TJ teleport her to the Megaship. "Andros," she called. She walked around the corner. "And…" she trailed off when she bumped into Karone. "Karone, hey," Ashley greeted. Karone crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Karone asked.

Ashley started fidgeting with her hands. "I…I came to see Andros. Where is he?" She asked. Karone just gave her a cold, hard look.

"Why should I tell you after the way you treated him?" Karone asked.

"I…I never meant to hurt him," Ashley insisted.

"You broke his heart into so many pieces, I don't know if they could be put back together."

"I had a boyfriend."

"Then why did you kiss Andros back?"

Ashley stalled with that answer. "If you were so devoted to Carlos, why did you kiss Andros back?" Karone asked.

"I…" Ashley trailed off.

"I'm not about to have you hurt my brother. He's been through enough."

Karone leaned against the wall. "I just gave Carlos a letter to tell him that I can't keep doing this to him," Ashley informed.

"A letter? Why?" Karone asked.

"I couldn't bear to see the look on his face, Karone. I just couldn't. He's in love with me, but I don't love him in that way. I thought I did…but then I met Andros…"

"Don't you blame Andros for your breakup."

Ashley was silent again for another minute. "I'm not blaming Andros for my breakup," she murmured. She fought back the tears and she looked at Karone. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I never wanted to hurt him. He means so much to me, every time I'm near him I feel things," Ashley explained. Ashley played with the hem of her shirt. "Please, Karone, tell me where he is," Ashley insisted. Karone was silent for a minute.

"He's in his quarters," Karone answered.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and she walked down the hall towards Andros's room.

When Ashley went into Andros's quarters, she saw the broken mirror and when she walked closer to Andros, she saw the bandages on his hands. She fought back a sob as she gently reached out and touched his bandaged hands. Andros woke up with a jump. "Hey," she murmured.

"Ashley?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, it's me," she replied. Andros sat up and pushed his hair out of his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you," she replied.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"

Andros gave her a quizzical look. Ashley suddenly went down on her knees in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Andros. I never meant to hurt you. I know you've been through enough and doing that to you last night was the cruelest thing I have ever done. I'm so sorry," she apologized. Andros reached out and touched her hair. "Give me a second chance, " she murmured.

"What made you think that I wouldn't?" He asked.

Ashley smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Andros hugged her back before pulling her down on the bed with him. Ashley giggled and Andros kissed the side of her neck. Ashley looked at him and stroked his hair while smiling at him. "Get some rest," she told him.

"Why would I need to rest when I have you here?" He asked.

Ashley smiled and Andros kissed her deeply.


	12. The Pain

Chapter 12: The Pain

Ashley woke up and smiled to feel Andros's arms wrapped around her waist. She looked over at him to see that he was still in a deep sleep. She kissed his forehead and slowly got up from the bed. She pulled on her shoes and she headed towards the door. Last night was great. After he kissed her they sat up the rest of the night talking about anything and everything. However, when she asked him about his past, she saw his eyes glaze over and he suddenly suggested about getting some sleep.

Ashley came to the bridge and she had Alpha teleport her back to Earth.

Ashley went home and changed before she sat in the park. She looked out at the lake and she closed her eyes as she let the cool breeze hit her. "So, this is how you say goodbye?" A voice asked. Ashley opened her eyes and stood up to see Carlos standing there with the note in his hand. "You leave a note in my duffel and then you disappear for the rest of the night?" He asked.

"Carlos let me explained," she started.

Carlos glared at her. "Have another note you want to give me or are you going to tell it to my face?" He asked. Ashley bit her lip and she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm waiting," he informed.

"I know what I did was the wrong thing to do…but…" she trailed off.

"But what? I've been your boyfriend, Ashley. We had something going for us. But then someone comes up and all of a sudden you've turned into someone who keeps secrets and is afraid to tell me something to my face," he snapped.

"I couldn't tell it to your face."

"Tell me that you're in love with a guy who was evil? Someone who killed the Rangers that had our morphers? He's a murderer!"

"He's not a murderer! Demion's the murderer."

"HE'S DEMION!"

"HE'S ANDROS!"

Carlos glared at her. "You're falling in love with someone that can turn back to his evil self just like that," he told her while snapping his fingers. Ashley stared at him.

"You don't know him," she insisted.

"Neither do you."

"I know him better than you ever will."

"He lied to us."

"He never lied."

Carlos stared at her. "Why are you defending him?" He asked. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's my boyfriend now, Carlos. I really like him. He's the greatest person I've ever met," she insisted.

"And what was I? Just someone to keep you occupied until he showed up?"

"You know that's not true."  
"You practically said it right there."

Ashley bit her tongue and lowered her head. "Forget it," he snapped. He threw the note on the ground. Ashley sighed and lifted her head up to see him walking away.

"Didn't have to defend me you know," a voice commented.

Ashley jumped when she heard him talking. "Andros? Where are you?" She asked.

"Over here," he replied.

Ashley looked over beside the tree she was near and sat him sitting in front of it staring at the water. "What did you mean by that?" She asked. Andros threw a rock he was holding into the water and watched the ripples. She walked over and stood next to him.

"Didn't have to defend me. I am what he said I am," he replied.

"What a liar?"

"No a murderer."

She sat next to him and shook her head. "You're not a murderer, Andros. Demion's the one who killed the Rangers," she answered. She reached over and held his still bandaged hand.

"I knew exactly what I was doing, Ash," he told her.

"You were only a child."  
"Didn't matter."

"It does too matter."

She had him face her. "You're not Demion. You're Andros, the greatest man I have ever met in my whole life," she added. Andros sighed.

"It's not that easy, Ashley," he murmured.

"It is easy, just let it go. It's in the past."

"It was something that should have never happened."

Andros stood up. "You don't know what it's like. Waking up every night hearing their dying screams when Karone and I threw the final blast, killing them all without mercy. Laughing as we watched them die. We destroyed the Rangers and took their morphers as if they were trophies," he explained. Ashley stood up and she stood behind him.

"Andros, you're only human," she told him.

Andros turned to look at her. She walked over and placed her hands on his face. "Listen to me. It was never your fault. You were brainwashed as a child. That makes a big difference to show you that it was never your fault," she added. Andros sighed and he pressed his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It wasn't your fault," she assured him. Andros closed his eyes and just held her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him. "I love you," she confessed. He pulled back and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled at him and she held his hands. "I love you," she repeated. He stared at her for another second before he placed his hands on her face.

"I love you," he answered.

Ashley smiled and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground a bit.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

"NO!" Divatox shouted. She stomped her foot when she saw this. "NO! NO! NO!" She shouted. She glared at the screen. "That little brat will not take my victory," she hissed.

"What do you suggest Auntie D?" Elgar asked.

Divatox sneered as she circled Andros on the screen. "Wait for my signal and we will take him back," she replied.

"Right," Elgar answered.

"Now get out," Divatox hissed.

Elgar hurried out of the room and Divatox stared at the screen. "Hang onto him for now, pretty girl, but I shall get my slave back," she laughed.


	13. The Return of Three Rangers

Chapter 13: The Return of Three Rangers

A few weeks later, Andros walked onto the bridge and walked over to the computers. "Good morning to you too," Karone commented. Andros shook his head.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind," he answered.

Karone smiled and she looked at her data pad before pushing a few buttons to the computer. "it's the weekend, I think this would give us a chance to find Zordon," Andros added. Karone nodded and she pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Is this all you guys do everyday?" A familiar voice commented.

Karone froze and Andros looked over his shoulder. "Zhane!" He gasped. Zhane stood there with a grin and Andros walked over to him. "I can't believe it…you're awake…but…" he trailed off. Zhane grinned and he hugged his best friend.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is fighting on KO-35," Zhane commented.

Andros's smile faded a bit. "There's a lot of things I have to tell you," Andros answered. Zhane nodded and he looked over at Karone.

"Karone?" He asked.

Karone bit her lip and she looked over at him. "Glad to see some things don't change," he added. Andros smiled as he took his leave and left them alone. Karone walked over and she hugged him tight.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," she murmured.

Zhane hugged her tight and closed his eyes. "Can't bring a good Ranger down," he told her. Karone smiled and she pulled back. "Tell you one thing, your brother's attitude is so much better," he commented. Karone laughed and she hugged him again.

"Don't you scare me like that again," she told him.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Karone buried her head into his shoulder and she let out a sigh.

Later on that day, Andros, Zhane, and Karone were down on Earth showing Zhane around. "Well, looks like you two made yourselves right at home here," he commented. Andros shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Andros has," Karone answered.

"Shut up," Andros muttered.

Zhane laughed. "I take this is about a girl," he commented. Andros rubbed the back of his neck.

"You got it," Karone laughed.

Andros bit his tongue. "What's her name?" Zhane asked. Andros didn't answer and Zhane nudged him. "Come on, come on, what's her name?" He repeated. Andros let out a sigh.

"Ashley," he replied.

"I'll have to meet this Ashley," Zhane commented.

Karone shook her head and gasped when a blast landed near them. "What the heck was that?" Zhane asked. They looked over and saw Darkonda standing there.

"Darkonda!" Karone gasped.

They jumped and got into a guarding stance. "I've come for your return, my prince and princess," he informed. Zhane glared at him.

"Don't you ever give up?" Zhane asked.

"And the legendary Silver Ranger. I'll have the pleasure of finally destroying you," Darkonda laughed.

"I don't think so," Zhane answered.

Zhane pulled out his morpher. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. He looked over at Andros and Karone. "Why don't you two morph?" He asked.

"Our morphers were taken away," Karone replied.

"What?" Zhane asked.

"The Rangers found out about us being Demion and Astronema and they took our morphers away," Andros replied.

Karone rolled out of the way when Darkona threw a blast at her. Karone held her hand up and her staff appeared. Andros held his hand up and his sword appeared. "Are you guys crazy?" Zhane asked.

"We've been fighting with these for awhile," Andros replied.

He did a front flip over Darkonda's head and tried to strike Darkonda's back. Zhane felt the anger pulse through his veins. "Not happening," he muttered. He had no choice but to leave his two friends behind. He held his morpher up. "DECA teleport me aboard the Megaship," he instructed.

**(Megaship)**

Zhane came storming onto the bridge. "Which one of you is the leader?" He ordered. The Rangers looked at him.

"Who are you?" TJ asked.

"Who is the leader?" Zhane asked.

Zhane removed his helmet. "I'm Zhane, the Silver Ranger. There you happy? I answered your question you answer mine," he snapped. TJ took a step forward.

"I am," TJ informed.

Zhane grabbed TJ and pushed him against the wall. "My friends are in trouble because of you and your friends," he snapped. TJ stared at him. "DECA show the battle on screen," Zhane ordered.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Ashley looked over at the screen and she gasped when she saw Andros and Karone losing the fight. "You see that? They used to be able to beat Darkonda easily, but now they can't defend themselves because _you_ can't trust them for what happened in the _past_," Zhane hissed.

"I had no choice," TJ answered.

"Bull, you did have a choice, but you took the idiotic one. Where are the morphers?" Zhane ordered.

Carlos took a step forward with a blaster in his hand. Zhane pulled his blaster out and aimed it at Carlos. "We can sit here and make complete fools out of each other or you can tell me where you put their morphers," Zhane told them. Ashley came forward and she had Zhane lower his blaster.

"I'll take you to them. I know where they put them," Ashley informed.

"Spying?" Carlos asked.

"You can say that," she replied.

"Where are they?" Zhane asked.

Ashley grabbed his hand and led him towards the equipment room. She had memorized the code and she opened up the case that the morphers were in. She handed them to Zhane. "Tell Andros to be careful," she told him. Zhane nodded and he stalled.

"You're Ashley," he commented.

"How did you know?" She asked.

Zhane grinned. "Because if I know Andros, he would've chosen you," he replied. He then took the morphers and went back down to Earth.

**(Earth)**

Andros held his side in pain and slowly stood up. "ANDROS! KARONE!" Zhane shouted. Karone helped Andros stand up. Zhane ran over to them. "Here, take these," he told them. Karone stared at her morpher.

"But how…" she trailed off.

"Fight now and ask questions later," Zhane answered.

Andros looked over at Karone and nodded. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. They morphed and Andros pulled out his blaster.

"SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" He shouted.  
"SUPER SILVERIZER FULL POWER!" Zhane shouted.

"STAR SLINGER!" Karone shouted.

"FIRE!" Andros shouted.

Karone watched as Darkonda blew up and she jumped up and down. "We did it!" She cheered. She hugged Zhane with a grin. Andros pulled off his helmet.

"By the way, Andros," Zhane called out.

Andros looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?" He asked. Zhane grinned.

"You better thank that girl of yours, without her, you wouldn't have gotten your morphers back," he commented.

Andros smiled and he went back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley was walking down the hall when Andros appeared behind her. "Hey thanks," he called out. Ashley smiled and she hurried over to hug him.

"You're okay," she murmured.

"Thanks to you," he answered.

He kissed the top of her head and lifted her off the ground. "I love you," he told her. Ashley smiled.

"I love you too," she answered.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

"Your stupid plan made me lose another life," Darkonda snapped. Divatox sighed.

"Complain, complain, complain, is that all you ever do?" She asked.

She stared at the screen with a sneer. "I will get you Red Ranger, you will be mine," she laughed.


	14. Nightmares

Chapter 14: Nightmares

Ashley was sleeping peacefully besides her boyfriend, while he was struggling in his nightmares. The sweat was forming on his forehead and the nightmares were hitting him at full force.

**(Andros's Dream)**

_**Andros held his Spiral Saber up as he tried to defend himself against Darkonda. "Give it up, Red Ranger. Return to Divatox's ship," Darkonda sneered. Before Andros could answer, Darkonda threw him down and slammed his foot onto his chest.**_

"**_Let go of me," Andros snapped._**

"**_You'll return to Divatox," Darkonda answered._**

"**_No…not again."_**

_**Andros felt his fear of ever returning to Divatox pulsing through his veins. "What's this? Red Ranger afraid?" Darkonda sneered. Just then Divatox appeared behind him.**_

"**_Bring him to my ship," Divatox ordered._**

_**Darkonda laughed and he kicked Andros's side, throwing him to his feet. Pirahnatrons grabbed onto Andros and Darkonda had him de-morph. The fear was evident on his face. "Let go of me," Andros ordered.**_

"**_I don't think so, Red Ranger," Divatox answered._**

_**Andros closed his eyes when he felt her hand touching his face. "You'll be coming home with me," she answered.**_

"**_NO!" Andros shouted._**

**(End Dream)**

"NO!" He shouted. He nearly jumped out of the bed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "DON'T!" He shouted.

"Hey, hey, its me," Ashley assured him.

Andros winced when the lights turned on and Ashley was staring at him. "You okay?" She asked. He pushed his hair out of his face and let the oxygen come back into his lungs.

"It was happening all over again. I couldn't stop it from happening…" he trailed off.

"Stop what?" She asked.

Andros realized he said too much and he got up from the bed. "Andros, you have to start talking to me," she insisted. He shook his head slowly and sat down in a chair staring at the far wall. "Andros, please tell me what's going on. Everything is such a big secret here and I'm tired of it," she insisted.

"You wouldn't be able to take it," he answered.

"Try me," she told him.

Andros sighed. "It's a long story," he told her. Ashley walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"I've got time," she answered.

Andros held her hand and slowly started to tell her what happened to him. "Two years ago, when Karone I first became Rangers, we were sent on an important mission and that was to spy on the enemy. We went to the planet, but Divatox spotted Karone," he started. He took a deep breath as he tried to get himself to tell her the rest. "I…I wasn't going to let them take her. So, I freed Karone and I allowed myself to get captured…but…but I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen to me," he added.

"What happened?" She asked.

Andros closed his eyes and felt the lump rising in his throat, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to keep going. "I was given to both Divatox and Darkonda as a prize for their loyalty. They took me back to Divatox's ship…and then they…they…" he trailed off again.

"They what? What did they do Andros?" Ashley asked.

"Darkonda used me as target practice. He beat me everyday," he replied.

"And Divatox?" She asked.

"Please don't make me tell you that…please…"

Ashley didn't have to be told, she figured it out. "Oh God!" She gasped. She got up in shock. "She raped you?" She asked. Andros was silent. "She did didn't she?" She asked.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"It wouldn't matter."

Ashley looked at him. "Anything else?" She asked. Andros sighed and stood up.

"If you're up to seeing it," he replied.

Ashley sat down on the bed and watched as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, letting it drop to the floor. He took a deep breath. "DECA, turn on the lights," he instructed. Ashley gasped when she saw his top half of his body just covered in scars. "Not all these are from her, some are from Darkonda," he added. He took a deep breath as he turned so his back was facing her and he heard her gasp when he revealed the whip scars on his back. "I got these trying to escape," he informed.

"Andros…" she trailed off.

"If you want to leave I'll understand," he told her.

He heard her get up from the bed and expected her to leave. However, he jumped when he felt her hands on his back, tracing the scars. Andros froze, he surely wasn't expecting this. The air was stuck in his throat when he suddenly felt her kissing the scars on his back. He bit his tongue and lowered his head. "A-Ash…" he trailed off. Ashley pulled back and he grabbed his shirt.

"Sorry," she told him.

He shook his head and pulled his shirt back on. "Its going to take some time. I'm not going to be like those other guys who are after that one thing," he told her. Ashley nodded and she held his hand and saw the scars on his wrist. "I got these from struggling against the shackles," he told her. Ashley sighed and she ran her finger across the scar on his wrist.

"Let's get some sleep," she told him.

Andros nodded and he got into the bed with her. Ashley placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Then they were both asleep, but Divatox was watching with a sneer.


	15. Someone New

Chapter 15: Someone New

Karone was walking down the street with her bag over her shoulder and she had a few things in her hands. She was trying to make it to the isolated part of town to get back to the Megaship. A smile came across her face as she thought about Zhane's return. She was glad he was back and that he was okay, however, she didn't feel like she was the fourteen-year-old who was crazy about him. She bit her lip as she thought about it. She sat down on a bench and she pushed her hair back behind her ear. "What's wrong my Princess? Can't concentrate?" Darkonda sneered. Karone gasped and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"That's a stupid question," Darkonda laughed.

Darkonda shot a blast at her, but she rolled out of the way. She jumped back to her feet. "LET'S…" She started. Darkonda shot at her wrist, making her lose her morpher. Karone gasped to see her morpher laying on the other side of the park.

"Whoops, I hope you didn't need that," Darkonda sneered.

Karone held her wrist and she looked at Darkonda. "Fight me, Princess of Darkness," he sneered. Karone got in another guarding stance and tried to fight Darkonda on her own. She cried out in pain when he kicked her in the back before grabbing her arm and throwing her against a tree. Karone cried out in pain when she hit the tree and she fell to the ground. It hurt to move, but she had to get up. "Get up, if you're not as weak as your brother," he sneered. Karone lifted her head up and glared at him. "Don't let a tree take my glory," Darkonda snapped. Karone slowly stood up, but before she could even get her composure back, Darkonda threw a blast at her and she hit the ground hard. Darkonda laughed and he went to grab her.

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

Darkonda looked up and he was kicked in the chest, making him fly back. "Haven't you heard that you shouldn't hit a lady?" The guy asked. Karone lifted her head up and was staring into the handsomest face she had ever seen. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Darkonda stood up with a sneer. "You will return to your true side," he snapped. Then he disappeared. Karone let out a sigh and she winced when her rescuer helped her to her feet.

"He threw you pretty hard," he commented.

"Nothing I can't handle," she answered.

She smiled when she looked at the guy who saved her.

He had dark brown hair cropped short, hazel eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a red tank top, and a blue jean over shirt.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," he commented. Karone smiled and then he held out his hand. "Leo Corbett," he informed. Karone smiled and she placed her hand in his.

"Karone Karovan," she answered.

"Nice name," he commented.

Karone laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Karone," a voice called. Karone looked up to see Andros and Zhane hurrying over to her. "You okay?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Andros looked at Leo. "Thanks for your help," Andros told him. Leo nodded and he looked at Karone.

"I'm glad to have met you, Karone. See you around," he commented.

Karone watched him go and felt the blush rush to her face. "Let's get you back," Zhane informed. Karone stared at Leo's retreating form and she nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah," she agreed.

**(Megaship)**

Karone winced when Ashley touched the bruise on her back. "Sorry," Ashley apologized. Karone shook her head.

"It's alright," she answered.

Ashley noticed that Karone was off in another world. "Everything okay?" She asked. Karone let out a sigh.

"I don't know," Karone replied.

"What do you mean?"

Karone sat up and she pulled her shirt back on. "I'm really confused right now, Ashley," Karone replied.

"About what?" Ashley asked.

Karone rubbed the back of her neck. "You are aware of the choosing process right?" Karone asked.

"Yes, of course," Ashley replied.

"Well, the hardest thing about the choosing process is that once it's done, the only time it can be broken is if the chooser backs out."

"Okay, why don't I like the way this is sounding?"

Karone bit her bottom lip and she started fiddling with her hands. "I'm Zhane's chosen…but…today when I met Leo…" Karone trailed off. Karone sat back down on the medical bed. "As I was walking around the park. I realized I wasn't as crazy as I was about Zhane when I was fourteen. I have no idea what to do," Karone added.

"Can you just talk to Zhane about it?" Ashley asked.  
"And tell him what? That I'm in love with a guy I just met?" Karone asked.

"You sound like me," Andros commented.

Karone looked up to see Andros standing there. "What?" She asked. Ashley left the siblings alone. Andros sat across from her.

"Remember a couple of years ago? I was in love with a girl I dreamt about? A girl I haven't even met?" He asked.

"Yeah, I told you, you were crazy," she replied.

"That was Ashley."

"What?"

"The girl I had dreamt about was Ashley. The girl with light brown hair, brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. That was Ashley, just think about it."

Karone sighed and she ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, I'm glad you found her, but what does this have to do with my problem?" Karone asked.

"You care about Zhane right?" Andros asked.

"Yes, of course."

"First get to know Leo first before making any decisions."

Karone nodded her head slowly and Andros kissed her cheek. "Everything will fall into place," he assured her. Then he left her alone.

**(Earth)**

Karone was sitting in the park staring out at the water, wondering of what she should do next. "Never expected to see you again on the same day," a voice commented. Karone looked up and Leo sat down next to her. "Not that I'm complaining," he added. Karone laughed and she shook her head.

"Thank you for helping me out," she told him.

"It was no problem."

"No really, Darkonda is a dangerous creature."

"You fought that thing before?"

"Once or twice."

"And you've defeated him?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah sorry, stupid question."

Karone laughed again. "Oh here, you dropped this thing," He commented. He held out her morpher.

"Oh, thanks," she answered.

Leo smiled. "LEO!" A voice called. Leo looked up to see his brother standing on a hill waiting. "WE HAVE TO GO!" He shouted.

"Sorry, I have to go before my brother loses it," Leo commented.

"Wait," Karone answered.

Leo stopped and looked over at her. "Yeah?" He asked. Karone couldn't believe she was doing this.

"I want to see you again," she replied.

Leo smiled. "Well, how about I take you out sometime?" He asked. Karone suddenly felt her heart thumping hard against her chest.

"You mean like a date?" She asked.

"That's what it's normally called yeah."

Karone giggled. "Sure," she replied.

"Great, I'll meet you here let's say Friday?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Leo smiled and nodded. "Great, see you then," he told her. Karone watched him go.

"Bye," she murmured.

Karone then mentally kicked herself. "Stupid, stupid," she hissed. She sighed and she looked at the ring on her left hand. Zhane's chosen ring. She sat down and she tilted her head back. She wiped the tears away and she went back to the Megaship.


	16. The Day and the Warning

Chapter 16: The Date and the Warning

Karone sighed as Ashley did her hair up. "I don't know, Ashley," Karone told her. Ashley looked at her.

"You're not married, Karone," Ashley pointed out.  
"The choosing process is close enough…ow!"

"Then stop moving around. You're just as bad as your brother."

"Excuse me?"

Ashley laughed. "Your brother moves around when I try to at least pull his hair out of his face," Ashley replied. Karone sighed and she stood up after Ashley finished.

"I don't know, Ashley! The choosing process is almost like marriage. I'm bound to Zhane for life," Karone answered.

"Then why did you let Leo ask you out?"

Karone bit her lip. "Have you even talked to Zhane?" Ashley asked. Karone shook her head. "Karone," Ashley groaned.

"Ashley," Karone mimicked.

"You're leading Zhane on."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Karone let out a sigh and she sat down. "You're right, I am," Karone sighed. Karone let out a sigh. "I should talk to him," she added. Ashley nodded and watched as Karone got up and went to go find Zhane.

Zhane was working on something on the bridge when Karone found him. "Zhane," she called. Zhane turned and his eyes widened when he saw Karone all dressed up.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he commented.

"Thanks. Zhane, we need to talk," Karone answered.

Cassie and TJ glanced at each other, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Zhane stood up. "Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Somewhere private," she replied.

"Um, okay."

Karone led him to the equipment room. "What's going on?" He asked. Karone let out a sigh.

"I can't do this," she replied.

He gave her a quizzical look. "Do what?" He asked. Karone let out a sigh as she took off the ring.

"I can't be your chosen," she replied.

"What?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"When did this happen?"

Karone lowered her head, not wanting to face him. "It's that guy who save you yesterday isn't it?" He asked. Karone sat down on one of the stools. "How could you do this?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Zhane, it just happened."

"You're my chosen."

"And if you would love me at all you would let me go."

Zhane sighed and Karone kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

**(Earth)**

Karone arrived the park to see Leo standing there. "Wow! You're beautiful," he commented. Karone smiled and pushed her hair back.

"Thanks. Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yep, let's go."

Karone walked up to him and held his hand. They walked around hand in hand. "Hungry?" Leo asked.

"A little bit," she replied.

"Well, let's get something to eat."

Karone smiled and followed him.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley sighed as she walked into her and Andros's quarters. She slipped out of her jacket and she kicked her boots off. She laid down on her side of the bed and closed her eyes. Soon she was in a deep sleep.

**(Ashley's Dream)**

_**Ashley was walking around a light mist. "This is a weird place," she commented.**_

"**_Hello Ashley," a voice greeted._**

_**Ashley spun around and confusion was written all over her face when she saw a woman standing in front of her.**_

_**She had shoulder-length blonde hair, hazel eyes, she was wearing black boots, silver pants, a light blue shirt, a jacket, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.**_

_**Ashley got in a guarding stance. "Who are you?" She asked. The woman walked up to her.**_

"**_No need to fear me, Ashley," she replied._**

"**_Who are you?" Ashley repeated._**

_**The woman sighed. "I am Kerilsa," she replied. Ashley looked at her with a quizzical look. "I am Andros and Karone's mother," she informed.**_

"**_Why am I here?" Ashley asked._**

"**_I am here to warn you."_**

"**_Warn me?"_**

"**_Yes, about my son's safety."_**

_**Ashley felt her heart stop. Kerilsa sighed. "I have seen him go through too much pain already with the torture that he went through with Divatox and Darkonda. I didn't have the power to stop it from happening then," she explained.**_

"**_But now?" Ashley asked._**

"**_The only way I could give out the warning is to you," she replied._**

"**_Me?"_**

"**_Yes."_**

"**_Why me?"_**

"**_Because you are his chosen."_**

_**Ashley felt her heart stop a bit. "You know this, deep down you know that you are in fact my son's chosen," Kerilsa added. Ashley nodded her head slowly. "I need you to save my son," she informed.**_

"**_What's going to happen to him?" Ashley asked worriedly._**

"**_Divatox will kidnap him again and he will endure the pain he had suffered two years ago."  
"What does that have to do with me?"_**

"**_You have to be there to heal him once again."_**

"**_I can't stop him from being taken?"_**

"**_We can't change what is it to come."_**

_**Ashley felt her blood run cold. "Just save my son from becoming the person he was before he met you," she informed.**_

"**_But…I…I don't have any way to do that, to save him," Ashley told her._**

"**_You do have the power," Kerilsa answered._**

_**She walked over to Ashley. "The power is here," she informed. She pointed to Ashley's heart. Ashley let out a shaky sigh. "Save him, because I know you can," she added. Ashley nodded her head slowly. Kerilsa kissed Ashley's cheek. "I knew my son will find you," she commented. Ashley gave her a quizzical look. Kerilsa smiled. "I've known for a long while that you were the one for him. You are good for him. You melted the ice that was around his heart. My son has become the person he once was before he was kidnapped and tortured. I thank you and wish you the best of luck," she explained.**_

"**_Kerilsa…" Ashley trailed off._**

_**Kerilsa swallowed the lump in her throat. "Tell my children that I love them and I'm always with them?" She asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly.**_

"**_Yes, of course," Ashley replied._**

"**_Save him."_**

"**_I will."_**

"**_And love him."_**

"**_You can bet I will on that one."_**

_**Kerilsa laughed and she slowly started fading away. "Save him," she repeated. Ashley nodded.**_

**(End Dream)**

Ashley woke up and she sat up. "_Save him_," Kerilsa's voice repeated quietly. Ashley took a deep breath and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"I will," she answered.


	17. Kidnapped Again

Chapter 17: Kidnapped Again

A few days later, Andros and Ashley were walking around the park hand in hand. "You okay?" Andros asked. Ashley snapped out of her trance.

"What?" She asked.

"You seem a bit out of it," he replied.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, it's okay," she replied. Andros smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Aw, how sentimental," a familiar voice sneered.

Andros froze and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "Divatox…" Andros whispered. He looked over his shoulder to see her standing there.

"Hello, sweet Andros," she greeted.

Andros felt like he wanted to vomit. "Leave him alone," Ashley snapped.

"Sorry, can't do that," Divatox answered.

Just then, Pirahnatrons surrounded them. Before they could react, they were separated. "ANDROS!" Ashley shouted. Andros fought against the Pirahnatrons.

"LET GO!" He shouted.

Ashley tried to get the Pirahnatrons to let her go. Andros glared at Divatox when she walked closer to her. "Now to have you…" she trailed off. Andros kicked out, nailing her in the stomach. Divatox held her stomach and she glared at Andros. She punched him, making his head jerk to one side.

"Andros!" Ashley gasped.

Andros spat out blood from the punch. "Take him back to my ship," she ordered.

"What about her Auntie D?" Elgar asked.

"Leave her," Divatox replied.

Ashley was thrown to the ground and she watched in horror as Andros was taken away. "NO! ANDROS!" Ashley screamed. Tears fell down her face when he disappeared. "No…" she sobbed. She pressed her forehead against the ground. Her shoulders shook as she cried. "No, I failed, Kerilsa, I failed," she sobbed.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

"LET GO OF ME!" Andros shouted. Divatox sighed.

"Shut up already," she muttered.

Andros closed his eyes and used his Demion powers to zap the Pirahnatrons away. He then ran down the corridor. "GET HIM!" Divatox shouted.

Andros ran through the corridor and he hid behind a wall. He felt his heart thumping against his chest and he closed his eyes as he fought back the dizziness. "Find him. I won't have my prize escape me again," she informed.

"Sure thing Auntie D," Elgar answered.

Andros held his head as he tried to stay strong to be able to get back to Earth. "THERE!" Elgar shouted. Andros looked up to see that he was spotted and he ran down the hall.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros shouted.

He did a front flip as he morphed at the same time. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted. Andros held his Spiral Saber out, but then he felt a saber hit him on the back of his head. He stumbled and then everything went black.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley walked onto the bridge, anger showing on her face. "DECA, search for Andros," she instructed.

"What happened?" Karone asked.

Ashley looked at her. "Divatox has him," she replied.

"No!" Karone gasped.

Ashley went to find Andros's signal.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Andros woke up to find himself hanging by his arms from a ceiling. "I should've done that a long time ago," Divatox commented. Andros glared as she walked up to him. "Nice escape plan. But as always, I always win," Divatox laughed. Before she could touch him, Andros realized he couldn't move his feet so he spat at her.

"You won't touch me again, slime," he snapped.

"On the contrary, Dark Specter gave you to me as a gift. You're mine."

"I'm not property."

"I don't remember you being so spiteful a couple of years ago."

"I was naïve and I promised myself that I wasn't going to let you touch me again after what you and Darkonda did to me."

Divatox smiled and she took a step closer to him. "Pity, you're mine," she sneered. She looked at the Pirahnatrons. "Get him to my quarters," she ordered. Andros closed his eyes as they Pirahnatons got him down and dragged him to Divatox's room.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley was sitting on the smudges holding Andros' locket in her hands. The locket had fallen off his neck during his struggle against the Pirahnatrons. "Ashley?" Carlos called. Ashley wiped her tears away.

"Go away," she answered.

"Ashley…"

"I said go away."

Ashley played with the locket and the tears made their way down her face. Carlos sat next to her. "Don't…" she choked out. Carlos wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't, don't, don't," she insisted. She tried pushing him away, but she couldn't keep fighting him. She buried her head into his chest and she cried.

"It's okay, it's okay," he assured her.

"No…it's not okay…I--I was…was supposed to save him…I was supposed to save him," she sobbed.

Carlos stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth gently. "He's okay, he'll be okay,' he assured her. She shook her head and she let the tears to continue to fall.

"Divatox's going to torture him. It's going to happen all over again. He's going to be the person he was when we first met him," she replied.

Carlos let out a sigh and Ashley pulled back to look at him. "I love him, Carlos. I love him," she told him. Carlos felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart. "Please help me find him, please," she added.

"I promise, I will help you find him," he answered.

Ashley threw her arms around his neck and let out a shaky sigh.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Andros was laying on the floor of his cell. The tears were visible on his face. He quietly hummed the tune his mother sang to him when he was a boy.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros laughed as he ran around the tree from his mother. "Andros," Kerilsa called. Andros giggled as he hid behind another tree. "Got ya!" Kerilsa announced. She picked him up and spun him around.**_

"**_No fair mommy," he told her._**

"**_How?"_**

"**_You cheated."_**

"**_No I didn't."_**

_**Kerilsa kissed his cheek. "My sweet boy," she told him. She sat down on the ground with Andros in her lap. "My sweet little boy," she added. Andros smiled as she stroked his cheek. She rocked him back and forth with her son in her lap. "Sweet child, sweet innocence, given to me by a miracle. To protect, to be mine. My sweet angel, my sweet baby boy," she sang quietly.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. Her words echoing in his head. "_She will save you_," a voice whispered. Andros looked up.

"Mom?" He called.

"_She will save you_," the voice repeated.

Andros laid back down and tried to get some sleep.


	18. His Escape

Chapter 18: His Escape

Andros woke up and he looked around his dark cell. He stood up and winced when he tried to stretch out his sore joints. He walked over to the cell door and he grinned as he held his hand up and jerked it to one side. He nodded in satisfaction when the door unlocked. He quietly pushed the door open and he looked down at his wrist to see his morpher still missing. "Damn it," he hissed. He quietly snuck down the hall towards Divatox's room.

As he went through the halls, he quickly hid behind a wall as pirahnatrons came his way. He closed his eyes and waited for them all to go by. "I need your help now," he whispered silently. He looked over the wall and saw that the coast was clear. Then he started down the hall once again.

Andros went by the bridge and saw Divatox still there. He bit his tongue. He closed his eyes as he walked by the bridge and he went towards her quarters.

Andros finally came to Divatox's room and he opened the door. He looked inside and he felt sick when he saw the shackles still there. He swallowed the lump in his throat and he looked on the nightstand to see his morpher sitting there. "Yes," he whispered. He grabbed his morpher and strapped it onto his still sore wrist. HE then left the room.

Andros was heading towards the hanger when he saw Elgar there. "THE RED RANGER HAS ESCAPED!" Elgar shouted.

"No," Andros whispered.

He then ran as fast as he could away from them. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. He did a front flip over a pirahnatron. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted.

"GET HIM!" Divatox shouted.

Andros got in a guarding stance in front of the pirahnatrons. "You think you can get me again?" He asked. Andros sensed Elgar behind him, he rolled out of the way and then he kicked Elgar's side, knocking the monster to the ground.

"Get up you idiot he's getting away," Divatox snapped.

Andros ran down the corridors and entered the hanger. "GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" Andros shouted into his morpher. Andros closed his eyes as he jumped out of the main hanger door and he landed on his Galaxy Glider.

"NO!" Divatox shouted.

Andros looked up and grinned as he looked back at Divatox. "HEY THANKS FOR THE INVITE!" Andros shouted. He then flew off.

**(Megaship)**

Andros pulled off his helmet and went to the bridge. Karone looked up to see Andros coming in. "Andros? Andros!" She gasped. She hurried over and hugged him. "Oh thank God! You're okay," she whispered. Andros hugged her back.

"Karone…" he murmured.

Andros let her go and set his helmet on the console. "What's going on?" He asked. Karone bit her lip and she looked at Zhane.

"Do you want to tell him?" She asked.

"What?" Andros asked.

"While you were held captive. Darkonda attacked," Zhane replied.

"Is everyone alright?" Andros asked.

Karone rubbed the back of her neck. "Andros…Ashley's gone," Karone replied. Andros looked at them in disbelief.

"What?" He asked.

"She was on her way to school when Darkonda grabbed her," Zhane replied.

Andros grabbed his helmet. "Andros, where are you going?" Karone asked.

"I'm going to find them," he replied.

Just then, DECA's alarms went off. "What is it, DECA?" Carlos asked.

"Darkonda has been located at Angel Grove Park," DECA replied.

"I'm going down there," Andros informed.

"We're going with," TJ answered.  
"NO!"

The other Rangers looked at him. "This is a dispute between him and me that's been going on since I was a kid. I need to fight him on my own," Andros answered. He pulled his helmet back on and ran down the hall.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Andros appeared behind them. "Darkonda," he snapped. Darkonda turned around and Andros's eyes widened in shock when he saw Ashley in his grasp.

"Andros!" Ashley gasped.

"Let her go, Darkonda," Andros ordered.

"Why should I? Divatox had fun with you. Why can't I have fun with her?" Darkonda asked.

Ashley felt sick to her stomach. "You're not even human, Darkonda," Andros snapped.

"I can make myself human, remember?" Darkonda asked.

Andros watched in horror as Darkonda shape shifted into human. "God no…" he whispered. Ashley struggled against Darkonda's grasp.

"LET GO!" Ashley shouted.

Andros pulled out his blaster. "Let her go, Darkonda," Andros snapped. Darkonda laughed and shifted back to his original form.

"You know that those blasters won't do anything," Darkonda commented.

"SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" Andros shouted.

Darkonda glared at Andros to see the weapon. "Let her go, Darkonda," Andros repeated. Darkonda laughed as he stepped closer to the cliff.

"You want her?" Darkonda asked.

Andros remained silent. "Go and get her," Darkonda laughed. Ashley screamed as he threw her over the side.

"ASHLEY!" Andros shouted.

Ashley held onto the branch and she closed her eyes. "HANG ON ASHLEY!" Andros shouted. He glared at Darkonda. "You are going to pay for this," he snapped.

"Tick tock Red Ranger," Darkonda laughed.

"FIRE!" Andros shouted.

Ashley gasped when the branch she was holding onto started to break. "ANDROS!" Ashley screamed. She then lost her grip, but she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked up to be staring into Andros's face.

"I've got you," he told her.

Ashley sighed in relief and he helped pull her up. As soon as she was back to safety, she threw her arms around him with tears falling down her face. She pulled back and touched his face. "You're here…you're really here," she whispered. He nodded and placed his hands over hers.

"I'm here," he answered.

Ashley hugged him tight and let out a small sob. "I--I thought I was never going to see you again," she told him. Andros hugged her back and shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he answered.


	19. The Return of Demion and Astronema

Chapter 19: The Return of Demion and Astronema

Andros walked onto the bridge and threw his helmet. "Andros calm down," Karone insisted.

"How can I calm down when all our plans didn't work?" He asked.

Karone bit her lip. "We didn't try…everything," she replied. Andros and the others turned to look at her. Andros thought for a minute but then he shook his head.

"No way! Not happening," he objected.

"We've tried everything else."

"No! I'm not going to do that."

"If you won't then I am."

Andros grabbed her arm before she got far. "Karone, we're not doing it," he told her.

"Do what?" Carlos asked.

Andros looked at them. "She wants us to disguise ourselves as Demion and Astronema to get onto the Dark Fortress," he replied.

"We can change the course," she pointed out.

"We can get caught."

"It's either that or Earth is destroyed."

Andros sighed and he looked at Ashley before looking back at Karone. "Fine," he mumbled. Karone nodded and she went to her room and Andros went into his and Ashley's room.

Ashley was sitting on the bridge when the doors opened. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock. "Andros…" she trailed off. Andros ran his fingers through his now dark brown hair and looked at her.

"Well, meet me as Demion," he commented.

Ashley got up and she stood in front of him. "Well, its different," she commented. A smile came across her face. "You look kind of cute this way," she commented. She stepped back to look at him.

He wore black boots, black leather pants, a tight black shirt, the black jacket with Dark Specter's emblem on the back, and he had the headband on his head.

Karone came out wearing her Astronema outfit and her staff appeared in her hand. "Oh yeah, almost forgot," he mumbled. He held his hand up and his sword appeared. "I always hated this thing," he muttered. He placed it in his sheath that was attached to his waist. He looked up when Zhane came in with two headsets.

"Attach these to your headbands, it'll keep you in contact with us," he informed.

They attached them to their headbands and Leo held Karone's hand. "Just be careful okay?" He asked. Karone nodded and she hugged him tight. "I love you," he murmured. Karone buried her head into his shoulder.

"I love you too," she answered.

Ashley hugged Andros tight with tears falling down her face. "I love you so much," she told him. Andros kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," he answered.

"Andros, Karone," TJ called.

Andros let Ashley go and nodded to TJ. Andros pulled out his sword and backed up. Karone tapped her staff on the floor and she disappeared in a purple light. Andros looked at Ashley one last time before he swung his sword around a couple of times and disappeared in a red light. "Okay, we're in," Karone informed. They walked over to the console to listen.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Andros looked around and he nodded to Karone, telling her that the coast was clear. "There doesn't seem to be anyone around," Andros commented.

"Stay alert, you two. It could be a trap," Zhane pointed out.

"Right," Karone agreed.

They walked around the Dark Fortress when they came to the bridge. "Okay, we're on the bridge," Karone informed. Andros watched as she walked over to the main computer.

"She's changing the course now," Andros put in.

"Astronema! Demion!" A familiar voice snapped.

Karone gasped and looked up. Andros spun around with his sword out. "Ecliptor?" Karone asked. Ecliptor stepped into the light. Andros's eyes widened in disbelief to see that something was different about him. "What have they done to you?" Karone asked. Andros suddenly felt like they had to get out.

"Karone, we have to get out of here," he insisted.

Ecliptor walked over to them. "The same that will be done to you two," he snapped. Before they could react, Ecliptor grabbed Karone.

"ELCIPTOR DON'T!" Karone shouted.

"LET HER GO!" Andros shouted.

He was about to go free his sister when he felt someone grab him from behind. "Welcome back, Prince of Darkness," Darkonda sneered. Andros struggled against him.

"LET GO!" Andros shouted.

**(Megaship)**

"ANDROS!" Ashley screamed. Zhane grabbed her shoulder while listening to what was going on.

"Their signals have been lost," Alpha informed.

Zhane saw the tears falling down Ashley's face. "No, no, no," she insisted.

"We have to get them back," Ashley insisted.

"We will, but we have to save Earth first," TJ answered.

Ashley watched them go and she sat at the console. She placed her head in her hands and let out a sob.

**(After the Fight)**

Ashley was glad that they saved Earth, but now she just wanted Andros back. "Rangers, the Dark Fortress has been located," DECA informed.

"Can you tell us where Andros and Karone are?" Zhane asked.

Zhane walked over to the computers and they were sent the coordinates. "I'm coming with you," Ashley informed. Zhane looked over at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he answered.

"I'm going with you, Zhane, and you can't stop me."

Zhane sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine," he sighed. He handed Ashley a morpher. "It's Karone's, she left it here to make her disguise more realistic," he informed. Ashley strapped the morpher around her wrist. "Let's go," he told her. Ashley nodded and followed him.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ashley looked around in disbelief. "Wow," she mumbled. Zhane grabbed her hand and led her down the corridors. They came onto the bridge and looked inside to see Karone sitting in her chair and Andros was standing beside her looking over some maps. "Andros," Ashley called. She removed her helmet. "Andros, it's me, Ashley," she told him. Her eyes widened in shock when he looked up.

The headband was gone, but it was replaced with machine implants. His eyes were cold and his face was emotionless.

"Andros?" She murmured. Andros stood up straight and looked at her.

"I'm Demion," he corrected.

"Karone?" Zhane asked.

"I'm Astronema."

Ashley gasped when Ecliptor came up behind Demion and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Quantrons, get them," Astronema ordered.

"ANDROS! You have to remember!" Ashley shouted.

Demion just stared at her. Zhane grabbed her arm. "Ashley, we have to get out of here," he insisted.

"I'm not leaving without him," she insisted.

"They've brainwashed them, we'll save them, I promise," Zhane told her.

Ashley ran out of the room before sharing a final glance with Demion.

Demion watched her go with a sneer. "I want her, Ecliptor. Keep track of that one," he ordered.

"As you wish, my prince," Ecliptor answered.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley was lying on her and Andros's bed with Andros's jacket in her arms. She buried her head into her pillow and cried. "Ashley?" Cassie called.

"Go away," Ashley ordered.

"Please let me in."

"No."

Cassie sighed. "Listen, I spoke to Zhane. DECA said Andros is still in there, he's just trapped," Cassie informed. Ashley remained silent. "Ashley, I know you want him back," she commented.

"Cassie, I just want to be alone," she insisted.

Cassie nodded. "You know where to find me if you need me," she commented. Ashley didn't answer. Once she knew Cassie was gone, the water works started again and she cried herself to sleep.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion walked onto the bridge and looked out the main viewing screen to see the stars flying by the ship. "Follow that Megaship, Ecliptor," he ordered.

"Yes, my prince," Ecliptor said.

"Why are you so obsessed with that girl?" Astronema asked.

Demion looked at his sister. "She's perfect to carry my heir. I want her, follow them and tell me when we've caught up," he ordered. Ecliptor nodded and watched as Demion walked away.


	20. A Broken Heart

Chapter 20: A Broken Heart

A few days after Andros and Karone were turned back into Demion and Astronema, Ashley was out of her and Andros's quarters and was sitting in the park. She was playing with her ring. She lowered her head and let out a shaky sigh. "Andros…" she whispered.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros and Ashley were walking by the lake hand in hand. "I'm glad to have you back," she commented. Andros let her hand go and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.**_

"**_I'm happy to be back," he answered._**

_**Ashley placed her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. "Ashley, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," he informed.**_

"**_Yeah what's that?" She asked._**

_**Andros stopped and he held up a ring. "Be my chosen?" He asked. Ashley smiled and she nodded.**_

"**_Of course I will," she replied._**

_**Andros slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her tight. Ashley hugged him back and she buried her face into his hair. "I love you," he murmured.**_

"**_I love you too," she answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley opened her eyes and looked at the ring on her finger. A beautiful design, she was going to keep it there forever. "Ashley?" A voice called. Ashley looked up to see Leo walking over to her.

"Hey, Leo," she greeted.

Leo sat next to her. "I heard you finally came out of your room," he commented. Ashley shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"It was either I came out on my own, or they were going to drag me out," she answered.

Leo saw the pain in her face. "I don't have to ask how you're holding up," he commented. Ashley wiped a stray tear from her face.

"I'm miserable, Leo," she told him.

Leo placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, I am too," he answered. Ashley let out a sigh.

"Have you ever believed in love at first sight?" She asked suddenly.

Leo gave her a quizzical look. She looked over at him. "I'm serious, Leo. Have you ever believed in love at first sight?" She repeated. Leo shrugged.

"I didn't use to…then I met a beautiful blonde named Karone Karovan," he replied.

He played with the chosen ring he had hanging around his neck. Karone was not yet seventeen, but she had already given Leo her chosen ring. Leo looked over at her. "What about you Ash? Have you ever believed in love at first sight?" He asked. Ashley looked at her ring and she let out a sigh.

"I believed it was only in fairytale stories. But then I ran into Andros in the hallway," she replied.

Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Ashley placed her head against his shoulder.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion came onto the bridge and he found Astronema watching the scene. "Hey," he called. Astronema went to turn off the screen when he grabbed her hand. "Don't," he objected. Demion stood next to her and looked at the screen.

"Do want me to send some quantrons after them, my prince?" Ecliptor asked.

Demion was silent, he stared at Ashley's image feeling his heart hammering against his chest. "My prince?" Ecliptor called. Demion snapped out of his daze.

"No, let me," he answered.

"I'm going with you," Astronema informed.

Demion stopped and he looked at his sister. "You stay here and guard the ship with Ecliptor," he instructed. Astronema glared at him before he disappeared in a red light with several quantrons.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

"Well, well, well, if isn't this a pretty picture?" Demion sneered. Ashley and Leo stood up and were in a guarding stance.

"What do you want, Demion?" Ashley demanded.

Demion laughed evilly as he looked at her, looking at her from head to toe. "Not obvious enough?" He sneered. Leo stood in front of her.

"You're not getting her," Leo objected.

"Oh please," Demion muttered.

He shot a blast at Leo. "LEO!" Ashley shouted. Demion grabbed her arm and Ashley spun around, with a glare. "LET GO!" She shouted. Leo stood up holding his side and saw Ashley struggling against Demion's grasp. Ashley took her free arm and elbowed Demion in the side. Demion sneered and he took out his sword and aimed it at Leo, who the quantrons had pinned down. Ashley gasped as Demion walked over to Leo and placed the sword under his chin.

"His fate lies in your hands, Ashley," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Ashley hissed.

Demion laughed evilly as he pressed the saber against Leo's throat a bit more and Ashley bit her lip. "Don't do it, Ashley," Leo insisted. Ashley felt her heart beating so hard she could hear it pounding in her ears.

"Decide," Demion ordered.

Ashley stared at Leo before she nodded her head slowly. "I'll go with you, but you have to let him go first," she instructed. Demion sneered as he had the Quantrons drop him.

"Done," he answered.

"Ashley…" Leo trailed off.

Demion kicked his side. "Shut up," he snapped. He took his magic and shocked Leo with it until he was unconscious. Demion walked over and grabbed Ashley's arm and they disappeared.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ashley winced when he chained her arms. "I'll be back in a little while," he informed. Ashley sat back when he left and she lowered her head with tears falling down her face.


	21. Fear

Chapter 21: Fear

Ashley pulled at the chains on her wrists as she tried to think of a way to escape. She never felt so scared her whole life. Ashley reached up into her hair and pulled out a hairpin that was keeping her hair back. She tried to pick at the lock on the cuffs. "Come on, please," she whispered. Her heart was pounding against her chest, knowing that time was running out for her fast. She bit her lip and she looked over at the door to see if Demion was coming. She looked at what she was wearing and really wished she had more clothes on now.

She was wearing a white tank top and a light blue skirt.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture?" A voice commented.

Ashley looked up and stood up when she saw Demion there. Demion gave her a half grin and he walked over. "What do you have there?" He asked. Ashley kept her hand closed tight.

"Nothing," she lied.

Demion walked over and grabbed her hand. "Open it," he told her. Ashley refused to open it and winced when his grip tightened on her wrist. "Open it," he repeated. She closed her eyes as she opened her hand, revealing the hairpin. Demion took the hairpin and glared at her. He broke the hair pin in two and he stared at her. Ashley suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable. "Come with me," Demion ordered. Ashley stood still, she really didn't want to follow him. Demion sighed and grabbed her arm. "Come on," he snapped. Ashley winced as he pulled her along.

They came to a room and Demion pushed her in. Ashley looked around the room and she suddenly felt sick. "_Oh God!"_ Her mind gasped. Ashley looked over her shoulder to see him still staring at her. "What are you staring at?" She asked.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Ashley started to back away from him until her back hit the wall. He had her cornered. "Don't you touch me," she hissed. Demion wrapped his hand around her throat.

"I can do whatever I please. You're on my ship and in my room. You're mine," he snapped.

Ashley went to kick him, but he had her pinned. Ashley closed her eyes when his hand went up her shirt. "Don't…" she started.

"Shut up," he snapped.

Ashley tried to push him back, but he had her pinned down so she couldn't even move to get some leverage so she could push him off her. "Let go," she hissed.

"Not happening," he replied.

Ashley closed her eyes tight when he kissed down her neck. Ashley couldn't push him off, he was stronger than her, but didn't mean she wasn't going to try to fight him off her. "DON'T!" She screamed. Demion smacked her.

"I said shut up," he snapped.

He grabbed her and pushed her on the bed that was next to them. Ashley bit her tongue and felt the tears press against her eyes when he was on her again. She heard the material of her shirt rip, revealing the white bra she had underneath. Demion grinned evilly as he looked at her. He pinned her wrists above her head and he kissed her forcefully. "DEMION!" Astronema shouted. Demion pulled back and closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. To Ashley's relief he got off her. He grabbed the shirt her tore off her and he left there. Ashley felt a lump rise in her throat as she wrapped the blankets tightly around her to try to cover herself.

Demion walked onto the bridge. "What?" He asked. Astronema pointed to the screen.

"The Rangers," she replied.

Demion stared at the screen and he grinned evilly. "They'll be getting a special surprise," he commented. Demion walked back to the room.

Ashley looked up and backed away when Demion came back in. "Calm down," he muttered. He threw the shirt on the table and Ashley watched as he removed the jacket he pulled off his shirt. Ashley watched as he took the sword on his waist and he slashed his arm. She watched as he let the blood run down his arm and it landed on the shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Never mind," he replied.

Demion finished his little "project" before he took care of his arm. She lowered her eyes so she wouldn't stare at his chest. She closed her eyes and she let out a deep breath. Demion wrapped his arm up and pulled his shirt and jacket back on. Demion walked over and he undid one of the shackles on her wrist. He took the other shackle and attached it to the bed post. "So you don't escape," he informed. Then he left the room. Ashley leaned back against the headboard and she silently cried.

**(Earth)**

"Hello Rangers," Demion greeted. The Rangers looked up.

"Where's Ashley?" Carlos demanded.

Demion laughed. "You won't be seeing her again," he taunted.

"What have you done?" Zhane demanded.

Demion laughed evilly and he pulled the shirt from inside his jacket. "Here's what's left of your precious Ashley," he laughed. He threw the shirt on the ground in front of the Rangers. The shirt was torn and covered in blood.

"You killed her!" Carlos snapped.

Carlos went to attack Demion, but TJ and Zhane held him back. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted. Demion laughed as he disappeared in a red light.

"NO!" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos cool it," Zhane snapped.

Carlos looked at Zhane to see the pain in his face as well as the others'. "We should head back to the Megaship," Zhane instructed. The Rangers nodded and they went back to the Megaship.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ashley looked up when the door opened and Demion removed his jacket and shirt again. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out another shirt. He walked over to Ashley and handed her the one he just had on. "Put that on," He told her. Ashley looked at the shirt at him.

"Excuse me, but I sort of can't since my arm is chained," she commented.

Demion sighed as he closed and locked his door she couldn't escape. He unchained her arm and Ashley pulled the shirt on. Demion held her hand and saw that the shackle had created gashes on her wrist. "That's why you don't struggle against the shackles," he informed. He pulled a box from underneath the bed, revealing first aid things. He sat down across from her and took her hand in his. Demion cleaned out the cuts around her wrist.

"What did you do to my friends?" She asked.

"Broke their hearts," he replied.

Demion wrapped her wrist up and he stood up. "You're mine for good now. They think you're dead," he replied. Ashley felt everything shut down.

"No," she whispered.

Demion left the room. Ashley buried her head into the pillows and she cried.


	22. Trapped

Chapter 22: Trapped

Ashley sighed as she woke up and found another set of clothes beside the bed. Ever since Demion kidnapped her and held her captive on the ship, he had treated her well except for the first night she was there. She got up and let out a sigh as she pushed her hair behind her ear as she took the clothes and got dressed.

She was wearing black boots, black pants, a black long-sleeved shirt, a jacket identical to Demion's, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

Ashley stood up and walked over to the mirror and she stared at it. She let out a sigh and bit her lip. "This is your life now," she murmured. She jumped when there was a knock on her door.

"Ashley," Demion called.

"It's open," she answered.

Demion came in and Ashley noticed that he was wearing his armor. "Going somewhere?" She asked. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm leaving to fight the Rangers," he replied.

Ashley felt a lump in her throat and she lowered her head slightly. Demion walked over and lifted her chin up. "You know you stay here," he reminded. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah," she answered.

She watched as Demion left the room. She sat down on the bed and she wrapped her arms around herself with tears falling down her face. She shook her head slightly. She looked at the ring on her hand, she took it off and she threw it at the wall. All Ashley felt was anger, betrayal, and sadness. She got up and she went to the bridge.

Ashley walked onto the bridge to see Astronema standing there. "What are you doing here?" Astronema ordered. Ashley didn't answer, she just stared at the screen to see Demion fighting the Rangers. Tears pressed against her eyes as she watched Demion strike Carlos down.

"CARLOS!" She shouted.

Astronema sneered to see her brother winning the fight. "Yes! Destroy them," she hissed. Ashley glanced at Astronema before looking back at the screen. She watched as Zhane and Demion were one on one.

"This isn't like you, Andros," Zhane insisted.

Demion glared at Zhane. "I'm Demion, Andros is dead," he snapped. Zhane pulled out his Supersilverizer.

"So be it," Zhane answered.

Ashley watched as Demion and Zhane started dueling. "Yes! Defeat him, brother, just like before," Astronema whispered. Ashley looked at Astronema again and she watched when Zhane pushed Demion back and slashed him across the chest "NO!" Astornema shouted. Demion stood up and he glared at Zhane. Zhane backed up when Demion held his saber up and fired red electricity at Zhane.

"NO! ZHANE!" Ashley screamed.

Astronema glared at Ashley and she grabbed her, pinning her against the wall. "You're on our side now, girl. Your friends will be defeated," she snapped. Ashley glared at Astronema and kicked her hard in the stomach.

"You guys will never win," she snapped.

Demion blocked Zhane's attack, but then Zhane got him in the arm. Demion stumbled to the ground and Zhane stood above him. "This is over, Demion," Zhane informed. Demion glared at Zhane and disappeared before Zhane could destroy him.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion came onto the ship and held his injuries. Ashley hurried over to him. "You okay?" She asked. She had him move his hands and saw the injuries on him. She helped him up and she bypassed Astronema and went into Demion's room.

Ashley helped him sit down and she got his armor off. "You're going to have to remove your shirt," she instructed. Demion slowly pulled his shirt off and Ashley felt the blush rise to her face as she looked at him for a second. She cleared her throat and she sat down next to him as she took care of the gash on his arm. "This is going to sting for a minute," she informed. Andros winced as he felt the burning sensation. Ashley sighed as she looked at him. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. Demion didn't answer her. "Why did you choose this?" She asked.

"Choose what?" He asked.

"To become the ruler of the universe. This isn't you Andros.."

Demion spun around and smacked her. "Don't you ever say that to me again," he snapped. Ashley held the sore spot on her face and she glared at him. "Don't you ever call me Andros. That is not my name," he added.

"But it is. You're Andros, son of Adran. Your sister's Karone, who's also Astronema. You guys are good people, you never wanted this," she objected.

"You don't know what I want."

Ashley bit her lip and she let out a sigh. She didn't say anything for awhile while she took care of his injuries. She bandaged up his stomach and she got up. "There," she muttered. Demion grabbed his shirt and pulled it on along with his jacket.

"Thanks," he answered.

Ashley didn't answer, she just sat down in the chair across the room and Demion saw a bruise on her face from where he smacked her. "Ashley…" he started.

"Don't," she answered.

Demion saw the ring on the floor, he walked over and picked it up. Ashley glared at him and she got up and hurried out of the room. Demion looked at the ring and he suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his head. He stumbled back against the wall and tried to make the pain stop. "My Prince?" Ecliptor called. Demion looked up to see Ecliptor there.

"Yes, Ecliptor?" He answered.

"She's escaped," Ecliptor answered.

"What?!"

Ecliptor nodded and Andros stormed out of the room. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"She's gone to the planet below," Ecliptor replied.

Demion looked at Ecliptor. "Why didn't you stop her?" Demion demanded. Ecliptor was about to answer, but Demion ran down the hall and towards the hanger.

**(Planet Below)**

Ashley sighed in relief when she finally got off the Dark Fortress and she ran through the trees. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" Demion shouted. Ashley gasped and stopped. She could hear him close by. "Come out, Ashley," he ordered. Ashley tried to keep out of sight, but then she heard him coming closer. She had no way out. She ran as fast as she could through the trees but she heard him gaining on her. "HEY!" He shouted. Before she could run anymore, Demion grabbed her before she could get far, but then ended up stumbling slightly and he had her pinned to the ground. "You thought you could escape?" He asked.

"I would really like to," she answered.

Demion stared at her for a minute. "Do you want to destroy me?" He asked. Ashley didn't answer for a minute. "DO YOU!" He shouted. Ashley winced when he shouted.

"Yes…" she replied.

Demion let her go and stood up. He took his sword and threw it to the ground in front of her. Ashley stared at the sword and she looked back at him. "Pick it up," he told her. Ashley slowly picked the sword up and she stared at him. Demion took his blaster that was still in it's holster and he held his hands up. "I'm unarmed, this is your chance to destroy me," he informed. Ashley held the sword up and she brought it down.


	23. Still There

Chapter 23: Still There

Ashley bit her lip as she brought the sword, but it fell to the ground instead of striking him. Demion reached down and he picked the sword up again. "I knew you couldn't do it," he commented. Ashley lowered her head and her shoulders shook slightly. Demion grabbed her arm and pulled something from his pocket. "This is to be sure you won't escape again," he informed. He locked a bracelet around her wrist, and a red dot started to blink on it. "The only time it'll come off is if I put the code in," he added. Demion grabbed her arm again and they went back to the Dark Fortress.

Ashley sighed when they came into their room again. She laid down and Demion laid down next to her. In a matter of time, he was asleep. Ashley rolled onto her side and she too fell asleep.

Ashley woke up with Demion still sleeping beside her. She slowly got up from the bed and she saw his sword sitting on the other side of the room. She walked over and picked it up. She quietly removed the sword from it's sheath and she looked over at Demion, to see that he was still asleep. She quietly made her way back to the bed and she climbed on top of him, carefully so that she wouldn't wake him. She took the sword and pressed it against his throat. "Trying again are we?" He asked. Ashley felt her heart leap when she saw that he was awake.

"I just want to go home," she replied.

Demion looked at her with an evil half-smile. "You can't kill me," he told her. Ashley felt a chill run down her spine. "You can't kill me, because your precious Andros is still alive. He's still here, that's why you didn't kill me the first time. I don't think you'll do it again," he added.

"I can certainly try," she answered.

"Then do it."

Ashley froze when those words left his mouth again. "Kill me if you really want to," he told her. Ashley's hand shook.

"If I don't kill you, you'll kill my friend and then you'll kill me," she answered.

Demion shook his head. "Not true. I have no desire to kill you," he corrected. Ashley felt the tears press against her eyes.

"Then why don't you just let me go? Why can't you just leave us alone?" She asked.

"Your friends believe you're dead. You're only place is here."

Ashley started to shake a bit. "You can kill me right now. You have the sword pressing against my throat. You have the advantage," he informed. He just laid there, looking at her. "Do it," he repeated. Ashley shook her head. "Do you want to kill me?" He asked.

"I don't want to, but I have to," she replied.

"Why don't you want to?" He asked.

Ashley looked him in the face. "Because Andros is still in there somewhere and I can't kill Andros," she replied. She dropped the sword, but she stayed where she was on him. Demion dared to reach up and touch her face. Ashley unconsciously leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. She gasped slightly when his hand went under her shirt. Ashley opened her eyes and she stared into his hazel eyes. She leaned forward and she kissed him. He kissed her back and shifted so he was now above her. Ashley reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, letting it fall to the floor. She found herself staring at his muscled chest and stomach. She reached out and touched the warm skin and heard him take a sharp intake of breath. Demion pulled at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Ashley closed her eyes and tilted her head back when he kissed along her neck and across her throat. However, she was brought back to reality when his hands left her waist and towards her pants. "Demion, wait…stop," she objected. Demion pulled back and she sat up.

"What?" He asked.

Ashley bit her lip. "I'm…I'm not ready for this yet," she replied. Demion nodded and looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"My prince, Astronema wishes to speak with you," Ecliptor replied.

"I'll be there in about five minutes," Demion informed.

They heard Ecliptor walk away and Demion got off the bed. He handed Ashley her shirt before pull on his shirt and grabbing his jacket. He stood up and pulled his jacket on. He pulled his hair back in a half-ponytail. "If I scared you, that wasn't my intention," he informed. Then he left the room. Ashley pulled her shirt back on and she leaned against the headboard of the bed. She stared at the tracking bracelet around her wrist.

Demion walked into the room to see Astronema sitting in her chair. "May I ask why you wanted me to meet you here in the middle of the night?" He asked. Astronema glared at him.

"I think you're getting a little too cozy with that Terran girl, brother," she replied.

Demion crossed his arms over his chest. "I think, sister, what I do is my business," he informed. Astronema stood up.

"She is blinding your judgment. I believe that we should destroy her while we have the chance," she answered.

Demion grabbed Astronema's throat. "If you ever touch Ashley. I don't care if you're my own flesh and blood, I will kill you," he snapped. He then let her go. Astronema glared at him.

"She will be the death of you," she hissed.

"I doubt it," he answered.

Demion then went back into the room.

When he entered his room, he saw Ashley laying down with her back facing towards him. He walked over and pushed the hair from her neck. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. Ashley sighed and turned over on her back. "Sorry if I woke you up," he apologized. Ashley shook her head.

"No, I was just thinking," she answered.

Demion removed his jacket and boots before laying down next to her. He stroked her face and looked at her. "About?" He asked. Ashley looked at him.

"What do we call this relationship, Demion?" She asked.

Demion reached over and held her hand. He kissed her knuckles before looking at her. "Why do you want me here?" She asked. Demion sighed and the next word that came out of his mouth shocked her.

"I'm in love with you," he replied.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me."

Ashley came closer to him and she pressed her lips against his in a kiss. Demion kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She pulled back and placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.


	24. Love me in the Morning

Chapter 24: Love me in the Morning

A few weeks had gone by. Demion and Astronema had created the Psycho Rangers and they were defeating the Rangers easily.

One day, Ashley was sitting in her and Demion's room when Demion came in. "How did the fight go?" She asked. She always asked, even though she knew the answer.

"We're winning each day," he replied.

Ashley lowered her head slightly and she played with the tracking bracelet around her wrist. Demion removed his jacket and threw it on the chair. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "You okay?" He asked. She bit her lip and she lowered her head a bit more.

"I can't do this anymore, Demion," she replied.

She stood up and she looked at him. "I was born to be a good person. I want to go home," she added. Demion sat there and stared at her, stunned for a second. Ashley backed up a bit when he stood up, afraid that he would hit her.

"You really want to go back?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Impossible."

Ashley felt her heart shatter at his words. "Everyone believes your dead," he reminded. Ashley sat back down, remembering that was the reason why the others had even stopped searching for a way to get her out. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"You said you love me right?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," he replied.

"If we ever took our relationship to the next level, would you still love me the next day?"

Demion gave her a quizzical look. "Ever since you brought me here all you've wanted was to get me pregnant, but Demion, I can't even go that far if that's all you want from me. If you saying "I love you" was just a way to get me into bed then I could never go that far," she explained. Ashley felt a lump rise her throat and she backed up some more when he stepped closer to her. "I have to know, Demion. Would you love me in the morning?" She asked. Demion touched her face and was about to answer when Ecliptor came in.

"My prince, the Psycho Rangers are attacking the Rangers," Ecliptor informed.

"What? I told them to stand down," Demion answered.

Demion grabbed his jacket and he hurried out of the room. Ashley let out a sigh and she wrapped her arms around herself. She turned and walked back into the bedroom.

Ashley was laying on her side playing with her tracking bracelet. She heard noises on the bridge. She looked over to see that Demion was still gone. She got up and she went to see what was going on.

She walked onto the bridge and she hid behind the wall. "That girl Demion keeps hidden in his room is making him weak," Psycho Red commented.

"So what? If he's weak enough, we can crush him," Psycho Blue answered.

"I'll destroy Demion at the right time," Psycho Red snapped.

"I'll destroy Ashley," Psycho Yellow put in.

"Well, well, well," Psycho Black laughed.

Ashley gasped when Psycho Red grabbed her arm. "Look what we have here, a spy," Psych Red laughed.

"Let her go, Psycho Red," Demion ordered.

Ashley bit her tongue when Psycho Red wrapped his arm around her waist, his saber pressed against her throat. "I don't think so," Psycho Red answered. Ashley looked at Demion.

"Demion don't," she insisted.

"Don't worry about it, Ashley," he assured her.

Ashley gasped when the saber was pressed harder against her throat. Demion raised his saber and before Psycho Red could even react, Demion shot a blast at him, making Psycho Red drop Ashley. Demion hurried over and helped Ashley up from the floor. Demion held his saber at the others. "Anyone else?" He asked with a glare. The Psycho Ranger stood still and Demion helped Ashley towards their room.

**(Earth)**

Leo was walking around the park, playing with the chosen ring hanging around his neck. "Well, if this isn't a pleasant surprise?" A voice sneered. Leo looked up to see Astronema standing there.

"Astronema…" he trailed off.

Astronema walked down the hill with an evil laugh. "So, still wearing the chosen ring?" She asked. Leo got in a guarding stance.

"It doesn't have to be this way," he told her.

"I think it has to be this way," she answered.

Astronema swung at his head with her staff. Leo jumped back and he grabbed her staff. He kicked his feet off from underneath her and he had her pinned. "LET GO!" Astronema shouted.

"Karone you've got to listen to me…" he started.

"I'M ASTRONEMA!"

Leo tried to keep her pinned and he pulled her into a deep kiss. Astronema kept struggling for a minute…but then she felt a weird sensation going through her that made her stop struggling. Leo pulled back and a smile came across his face. "Karone…" he murmured. It was in fact Karone again.

"Leo?" She asked.

Leo got off her and Karone looked at herself and then it hit her. "Andros! Where's Andros?" She asked. Leo held her shoulders.

"Karone, Andros is still Demion," he replied.

Tears fell down her face and she shook her head. "No, no, no!" She sobbed. Leo pulled her into a hug and he closed his eyes. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" She sobbed. Leo held her tight and rocked her back and forth.

"It's not your fault," he assured her.

He hushed her and stroked her hair. Once she was calm, Leo heard her steady breathing, giving him the clue that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and took her back to the Megaship.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ashley had fallen asleep. Demion was stroking her hair. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "I'll love you in the morning," he whispered.


	25. Next Level

Chapter 25: Next Level

Ashley sighed as she walked around the Dark Fortress. She stopped and stared at the screen in front of her. She bit her lip as she watched the stars fly by. She missed home, she missed her friends, and she missed her family. Her heart ached, her eyes stung from the tears pressing against her eyes, threatening to fall. She wiped her tears away and looked at the clothes that Demion had given her to wear. The black outfit, but the only thing that was different was the necklace Andros had given her. However, while she was staring outside, she had no idea that Darkonda was walking up behind her. "Not the time to be ruining our plan," Darkonda sneered behind her. Ashley gasped and spun around.

"Darkonda!" She gasped.

"You're ruining everything," Darkonda snapped.

Ashley went to get her morpher when she remembered that Demion took it. "No," she whispered. Darkonda laughed and raised his sword. Ashley jumped out of the way and cried out in pain when the sword came down on her arm.

"Now time for your destruction," he laughed.

Ashley tried to fight him off, but Darkonda threw her up against the wall and she winced in pain. "DARKONDA!" A voice shouted. Darkonda spun around only to be hit with red energy.

"NO!" Darkonda shouted.

Ashley covered her eyes when Darkonda blew up. Demion stood there once everything cleared. "You okay?" He asked.

"I think so," she replied.

Demion walked over and picked her up in a carrying position, taking her to his room. He walked by Ecliptor, ignoring him

He came into his room and set her down on the bed. "Stay here," he told her. He left the room and came back with some things. He slowly removed her jacket to find the bloody gash on her arm. "It's going to get infected," he murmured. He pulled up a chair and started to take care of the gash. "This is going to sting for a minute," he informed. Ashley winced and whimpered slightly. After a minute, he started to wrap it up.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?"

"You just saved my life."

Demion looked at her. "I wasn't going to let that monster hurt you. You're under my protection," he informed.

"Well, thank you," she told him.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, but at the same time he turned his head to look at her making her kiss him on the lips instead. Ashley pulled back blushing slightly. "Sorry," she murmured. Demion turned her head for her to face him and kissed her. Ashley was frozen for a second before she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him down on her. Her bold movements surprised the Prince of Darkness, but he kept his hands on her waist, since last time he scared her half to death when he tried to do this with her. Ashley pulled back from the kiss and looked into his face. She took his hand that was still sitting on her waist and moved it up to her chest, placing it on her breast. Demion stayed where he was.

"You know there's not turning back," he reminded her.

"I know," she answered.

Demion leaned forward and kissed her again. The hand that was on her breast went down and removed her shirt. Ashley's hands reached up and removed his jacket before removing his shirt. She pulled back from the kiss and touched the machine implants on his face. For a minute, her mind told her to get him off her. However, she couldn't get the words to form to get him off her. Instead, she placed her hand on the back of his head and kissed him again. Her hands went down his back, feeling all the scars under her palms. Demion pulled back from the kiss, but he kissed her cheek, chin, jaw, and neck.

Ashley closed her eyes and tried to at least keep her voice down, knowing that they weren't the only ones on the ship, but his kisses felt so good and she felt like she was floating in the air. Her hands left his back and go to the front of his pants. Demion worked on hers and soon both pants joined the pile on the floor. Demion took her hands in his and kissed her once again. Ashley placed her hands on his chest and cried out when the barrier between them was broken when he entered her. Demion stared where he was and winced when her nails dug into his chest. After a minute, he looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

He stayed still a little longer before slowly started moving in a steady pace, letting her get used to the feeling. The pain Ashley felt was gone and she placed her hands on his back. Soon they were both in engulfed into the world of passion.

The next morning, Ashley woke up and found that she was alone. She let out a small sigh of relief and buried her head into her pillow. She wouldn't have had any idea of what to say now. "_I slept with the enemy_," she pondered. She winced when she moved a bit, she was a little sore from last night. She lifted her head up when the door opened and Demion stood there. She pulled the blankets tighter around herself and sat up slightly.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Hi…" she answered.

Demion placed some clothes beside the bed. "Thought you'd want something to change into," he commented.

"Thanks," she answered.

"You know where to go if you're hungry."

She nodded her head slowly. She leaned against the headboard and closed her eyes when he sat next to her. "Listen…if I hurt you…" she cut him off.

"You didn't," she answered.

"And if I took advantage…" she cut him off again.  
"You didn't."

Ashley bit her tongue and she stared at the far wall. "Wouldn't matter anyways, I'm your prisoner," she pointed out. She kept her head lowered, but then Demion placed his hand under her chin and had her face him.

"Not anymore," he answered.

He pressed his lips against hers and pushed her back against the bed. Ashley's death grip on the blankets loosened and she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	26. Coming Back

Chapter 26: Coming Back

A few days later, Ashley was asleep in her and Demion's bed when Demion quietly snuck inside. He walked over and kissed her cheek and watched her wake up. "Wha…" Demion pressed his finger against her lips.

"Don't speak, just get dressed," he told her.

He handed her a change of clothes. "Demion, what's going on?" She asked. Demion stood watch by the door while Ashley got changed.

"I'm getting you out of here," He replied.

"What?" She asked.

Demion looked over at her. "I'm letting you go," he replied. Ashley bit her lip and played with the tracking bracelet around her wrist. Demion grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

They got back down to Earth, Demon turned and looked at her. "I never meant to hurt you," he told her. Ashley bit her lip again and Demion held her wrist. He put in the code and the bracelet fell off. "Go," he told her.

"Dark Specter will destroy you, because you let me go," she pointed out.

Demion placed his hands on her face. "Don't worry about me, just go, please," he answered. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

They looked up to see the Rangers there. "Let her go," Carlos snapped. Demion stood in front of Ashley with a glare.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Cassie asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Ashley grabbed Demion's arm when he pulled out his sword. "Don't, Demion, please don't," she told him.

"Don't defend him, Ashley," TJ snapped.

"Guys you don't understand…"

Ashley gasped when Demion went charging at them. "DEMION! DON'T!" She screamed. She watched in horror as he fought her friends. "STOP!" She shouted. She gasped when TJ's Astro Axe slashed Demion's chest. "NO!" she screamed.

"SUPER SILVERIZE FULL POWER!" Zhane shouted.

"ZHANE DON'T! PLEASE!" Ashley called out.

"FIRE!"

"DEMION MOVE!"

Demion turned around and Zhane's blast hit him in the chest. "DEMION!" She wailed in agony. She ran past the others and ran over to him. "Demion, say something," she nearly begged. She held him and tears pressed against her eyes. "He's dead…" she whispered. She looked at the others with a glare. "You killed him," she hissed.

"He kidnapped you," Carlos pointed out.

"But he was going to let me go," Ashley answered.

She held Demion close. "He was going to let me go," she repeated. She glared at Zhane. "He was your best friend," she hissed.

"He killed my best friend," he answered.

Ashley looked down at Demion and she gasped in disbelief. His hair turned back to the blonde streaks and the machine implants disappeared. "A--Andros?" She asked. Andros opened his eyes to see Ashley staring down at him.

"Ashley?" He asked.

"You're alive!"

Andros looked at her confused and sat up, looking down at himself. "Oh no…what have I…" Andros trailed off.

"Don't worry about it right now, Andros, you're home," Zhane answered.

Ashley bit her lip. She knew that with the look on his face, he didn't remember much. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling very weird.

**(Megaship)**

Andros walked into the infirmary and saw his sister asleep. He walked over and stroked her face. "Karone," he murmured. Karone's eyes fluttered open. "Hey," he greeted softly.

"Andros…" she croaked.

She reached up hugged him, despite the fact she still felt horrible. Andros hugged her back and sighed. "I'm home," he murmured. Karone buried her head in his shoulder and cried. Andros sat down on the medical bed and stroked his sister's hair. "Easy, don't want to hurt yourself," he answered. He had her lie back down. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Awful," she replied.

"It'll pass."

"I hope so."

Ashley was lying on her old bed in her old quarters staring at the far wall. She couldn't sleep, she was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, images of that night flashed across her vision. She buried her head in her pillow and let out a sob.

Karone sighed and she laid back. "When did this all start?" He asked. Karone sighed again.

"Yesterday, I've been off duty since. But Andros…Darkonda's after you," she whispered.

Andros looked at Karone in disbelief. "He's after you, he won't stop until you're on his ship so he can beat you to death," she croaked. Andros stroked her face and shook his head.

"He won't get me," he assured her.

Karone held his hand and she slowly fell asleep. Andros let out a sigh and he lifted his head up. "DECA, where's Ashley?" He asked.

"She's in her quarters," DECA replied.

Andros walked down the hall towards Ashley's quarters and was about to go in when he heard her crying. "Why can't he remember?" She asked. Andros stepped back a few steps then he turned and walked away, confused with what she had said.


	27. Best Friends

Chapter 27: Best Friends

A week later, Ashley was sitting in the equipment room, trying to get rid of a headache. Cassie came in. "Hey," she greeted. Ashley lifted her head up.

"Oh hey, Cass," she answered.

"You okay?" Cassie asked.

"Just a headache."

Cassie sat next to her and started scanning over some of the parts from the engine room in there. "The Megaship really took a beating," Cassie commented. Ashley didn't hear her, she was off in another world. "Ash?" Cassie asked. Cassie snapped her fingers in front of Ashley's face. "Welcome back to reality," she commented.

"Sorry," Ashley answered.

"Everything okay? You've been acting weird all week," Cassie commented.

Ashley bit her lip and she shook her head. "No…" she answered. She got up and left the equipment room.

Ashley sat in her quarters with her arms wrapped around herself. She lowered her head and the tears fell down her face. "Ashley?" Cassie called. Ashley laid on her side and turned her back to the door. Cassie came in. "Ash?" She called again. She walked over and sat next to her. "Ashley what's wrong?" She asked. Ashley sat up and looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"IsleptwithDemionandAndrosdoesn'tremember," she explained really fast.

Cassie looked at her quizzically. "Ashley, calm down. Now what's wrong?" She asked. Ashley took a deep breath.

"I slept with Demion and Andros doesn't remember," She replied.

Cassie stood up in shock. "YOU WHAT!?" Cassie shouted. Ashley jumped up and covered her mouth.

"Shut up," she hissed.

Ashley uncovered her mouth and Cassie stared at her. "How…when…" she trailed off. Ashley sat back down.

"A couple of weeks ago," Ashley replied.

"How could you sleep with him? He was the enemy!"

"I know…"

"Then why?"

"I don't know why!"

Ashley wrapped her arms around herself. "It just sort of happened," she added. Ashley laid back on the bed. Cassie then remembered that Ashley wasn't herself lately.

"Ashley, you don't think you're pregnant do you?" She asked.

Ashley sat up in shock. "No!" She replied. Ashley shook her head furiously. "No, no, no! Demion and I were smart enough to prevent that," she answered. Cassie grabbed Ashley's hand.

"We're going to the infirmary anyways," Cassie informed.

Ashley sighed as Cassie practically dragged Ashley to the infirmary.

**(Infirmary)**

Ashley laid down on the medical bed and Cassie ran a scanner over her. "So, he didn't rape you?" Cassie asked.

"No of course not," Ashley replied.

Andros was walking down the hall when he heard the two of them talking. "I mean, I wouldn't let him," Ashley added. Andros leaned against the wall listening in.

"So, you willingly slept with him?" Cassie asked.

"Seems like it."

Ashley sighed. "Who am I kidding, Cass? I lost my virginity to Demion. But…" Ashley trailed off.

"But what?" Cassie asked.

Andros's eyes widened in disbelief at what he was hearing. "But not a single feeling of evil was coming from him. It felt like I was with Andros all over again," she replied.

"That is weird," Cassie agreed.

Andros heard a few buttons being pushed on one of the medical scanners. "No baby here," she informed.

"Told you," Ashley answered.

Ashley let out a sigh and sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. "Did you love him?" Cassie asked.

"Who Demion?" Ashley asked.

"No, Carlos, of course Demion," Cassie replied.

Andros felt his heart thumping hard against his chest.

Ashley let out a sigh. "I don't really know. I think I really pictured him being Andros when we slept together that night. I was picturing of what it might've been if Divatox didn't rape him you know?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I get it," Cassie replied.

Andros pushed his hair out of his face and let out a quiet sigh. However, he froze when the first memory flash of that night came into his mind.

Ashley fidgeted with her hands and let out a sigh when she stared at the scanner that read "negative". "What would you have done if it was positive?" Cassie asked.

"I'd keep it," she replied.

"But…"

"It would've been raised to be good. But I'm not pregnant so let's drop it."

Ashley got up and left.

Ashley turned the corner and she walked into Andros, knocking them both to the floor. "We really have to stop meeting like this," Andros commented.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Andros gave her a quizzical look and held her hand when they got off the floor. "You okay?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm fine," she replied.

She pulled her hand from his grasp and walked back to her old quarters.

Ashley entered her room and she let out a sigh. She leaned against the wall and lowered her head. "I thought I was pregnant though…" she confessed quietly to herself. Tears fell down her face as she sat down on the floor and cried quietly.


	28. Mending

Chapter 28: Mending

Early one morning, Andros woke up before the others and decided to sneak down to Earth and to the school before anyone noticed. "I need to let her know that I'm still here," he murmured. He walked over to his dresser and wrote a note. He pulled out the Chosen Ring from his pocket. He opened the drawer and pulled out a box. He held up a necklace and he put the Chosen Ring on the chain. Andros put the necklace back in the box.

Andros walked to the equipment room. "Andros, where are you going?" DECA asked. Andros looked at DECA's red eye.

"DECA, I've gone to Earth. Tell the others I had some things to do," he replied.

"Acknowledged."

Andros then went down to Earth without another word.

Thirty minutes later, the others woke up and walked into the equipment room. "Andros isn't here?" Karone asked when she came in. The others glanced at each other.

"No, we thought he was still asleep," Carlos replied.

"His room is empty," Karone informed.

TJ looked up at DECA. "DECA, where's Andros?" Zhane asked.

"Andros had some business to do on Earth before he went to school," DECA replied.

The Rangers shared glances and looked up when Ashley came in. "Morning Ash," Carlos greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

She got her breakfast and sat down. "You okay?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night," she replied.

Cassie glanced at Ashley, knowing what she was talking about. Ashley stood up after a few minutes. "We should go," she commented. They nodded and stood up, heading down to Earth.

Andros was standing behind the wall and watched as Ashley walked up to her locker. "Moment of truth," he murmured.

Ashley opened her locker and saw a gold box with a yellow ribbon attached to it. Beside it was a note. She picked the note up and started reading it.

_I know things between us have been different because of Demion. But I want you to know that nothing has changed about how I feel. I still love you so much. I just hope you still love me just as much too. Will you be my chosen, Ashley?_

_Andros_

Ashley put the note down, feeling a lump rise in her throat. She opened the box and tears pressed against her eyes when she saw the necklace. She touched the gem and let out a shaky sigh. "Stone's a rare gem from KO-35, I hope you like it," a voice commented. Ashley turned around and she saw Andros standing there. She walked over and hugged him tight.

"I love it," she answered.

Ashley closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from crying. "I love you too and I will be your chosen," she added. Andros smiled and he pulled back. He took the Chosen Ring from the necklace and he placed the ring back on her finger.

"You and me forever," he murmured.

Ashley smiled. "You and me forever," she agreed. Andros smiled and Ashley grabbed his hand. "Come on," she told him.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Not staying here," she replied.

Andros laughed as they snuck out of the school.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Andros and Ashley were lying on a hill looking at the sky. "This is nice," she commented. Andros wrapped his arms around her back and kissed the top of her head. Ashley sat up for a second. "Okay, I want you to do something for me," she informed. Andros sat up and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

Ashley pulled at the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. "Take this off," she replied. Andros gave her a quizzical look, but then he realized why.

"Ash…"

"Please."

Andros sighed as he removed the over shirt revealing the white tank top. Ashley reached out and touched the scars on his arms and neck. "What is the point to this?" He asked. Ashley pulled back.

"I want to help you, Andros," she replied.

"With what?"

"With helping you heal from the past."

Andros held her hands. "Ash…I might never heal," he answered. Ashley nodded with a small smile.

"You've already started," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah?"

Ashley giggled as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. Andros kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ashley pulled back and smiled at him. "There's a start right there," she answered. Andros chuckled and he kissed her.

**(Megaship)**

Andros and Ashley were sharing a room again. That night, while Andros and Ashley were asleep, Andros was dreaming of his time as Demion. Andros woke up in shock. "Whoa…" he murmured. He looked over at Ashley to see that she was still asleep. He kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed.

Andros walked down to the equipment room to find Karone up too. "Hey," he greeted. Karone looked up.

"Oh hey, what are you doing up?" She asked.

"Could ask you the same thing," he replied.

Andros got a drink from the synthetron before sitting across from her. "You okay?" He asked. Karone nodded.

"Yeah, I'm doing better," she replied.

"Good."

Karone sighed as she swirled her drink around in her cup. "Andros…what happens after we finish our mission? When we defeat Dark Specter, save Zordon, and get everyone back to KO-35. What happens?" She asked. Andros sighed. "You and I have chosen people from Earth," she pointed out. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"And I don't plan on giving up Ashley," he answered.

Karone sighed. "I don't want to give up on Leo," she informed. Andros sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair. "What do we do?" She asked. Andros sighed again. "I mean do we stay on Earth or go back home?" She asked.

"I don't know," He replied.

Andros sat back. "You can go back to KO-35, but I'll be staying on Earth," he finally answered. Karone saw the devotion on his face. She nodded with a smile.

"I'm staying too," she agreed.

She placed her hand over his with a smile.


	29. The Return of a Second Nightmare

Chapter 29: Return of a Second Nightmare

Andros and Ashley were walking near the lake, hand in hand. "So, what do you see in your future?" She asked. She turned around, holding his hands, and walking backwards. Andros grinned as he thought about his future.

"Being with you," he replied.

Ashley smiled. "Besides that," she put in. Andros laughed and he thought a little harder.

"I just want to be able to support you when I marry you," he answered.

"Okay, not that far, buddy," she laughed.

"You said the future."

Andros stopped walking and pulled her to him. "I want to marry you someday," he told her.

"Really? And what about KO-35? I thought that was your home?" She asked.

Andros kissed her briefly before he answered her. "This is home," he replied. Ashley smiled and he kissed her again.

"Okay, this has to stop before I get sick," a voice sneered.

Andros pulled back and turned around to see Darkonda standing there. "Nice to see you again as the Red Ranger again, traitor," Darkonda laughed. Andros got in a guarding stance.

"What do you want, Darkonda?" Andros demanded.

"You destroyed," Darkonda replied.

Before Andros could react, he was hit in the stomach with one of Darkonda's blasts. "ANDROS!" Ashley shouted. She was by his side and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked. Andros sat up and he slowly stood up.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Andros got back on his feet. "LET'S…" he started. Before he could morph, Darkonda threw a blast that knocked the morpher from his wrist.

"Whoops," Darkond laughed.

Andros held his wrist and before Ashley could get the morpher, Quantrons appeared around her. "ASHLEY!" Andros shouted. Ashley got in a guarding stance and she started fighting the Quantrons while Andros fought off Darkonda. Andros ducked from Darkonda's sword and kicked him in the stomach. Darkonda grabbed Andros by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"I take that back, you might be of some use to me," he sneered.

Andros glared at him and tried to kick his chest when Darkonda threw him hard to the ground. "You'll come back as my servant," he snapped. Andros held his throat.

Ashley hit the ground when a Quantron kicked her in the stomach. She looked up and saw that Darkonda was winning. "NO!" She shouted. She got up and she ran over to Darkonda. She grabbed onto his arm that held the sword.

"GET OFF!" Darkonda shouted.

He grabbed Ashley by her arm and threw her hard to the ground. Andros stood up and stood in front of Ashley. "Leave her alone," he snapped. Darkonda glared at Andros.

"Quantrons," he snapped.

Andros tried to fight the Quantrons off, but he and Ashley were surrounded. They were both forced to kneel before Darkonda. Darkonda walked over to Ashley and lifted her chin. "She can be some use to me," he commented.

"You're disgusting," Ashley hissed.

"You slept with Demion, he was also your enemy."

"He was also _human_ unlike you."

"Remember, I can make myself turn human."

Ashley felt sick to her stomach and Andros struggled against the Quantrons that held him down. "If you touch her, I swear…" Darkonda cut him off when he punched Andros.

"Andros!" Ashley gasped.

Andros turned his head and spat out some blood. "Take them away," Darkonda snapped. They disappeared in a black light.

(Darkonda's Ship)

Andros and Ashley were thrown into separate cells that were right next door to each other. Andros wiped the blood from his lip and he looked over at Ashley. "Ashley," he called. Ashley looked up and she looked over at Andros. They got up and sat near the bars of their cells. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" She answered with another question.

"I'll live," he replied.

They sat down and reached through the bars and held onto each other's hands. "Why is he doing this?" She asked.

"To get back at me," he replied.

Ashley gave him a quizzical look. "Because I escaped his beatings two years ago. He's been trying to beat me to death since I first betrayed the dark side," he told her.

"Andros…." she trailed off.

"Ashley, Darkonda's a monster. He always will be. He's been trying to beat me to death, as my punishment for betraying the darkness."

Ashley sighed. "Ash…if I don't live through this," He started. Ashley shook her head.

"Don't you dare start talking to me like that," she told him.

"Ashley…"

"I said don't."

Ashley let out a silent sob and she held onto his hand. "You better not give up before you even started fighting," she added. Andros reached up and wiped away the tears from her face. He let her hand go and he stood up. "What are you doing?" She asked. Andros looked up at the ceiling and nodded.

"Perfect," he muttered.

Ashley looked up and smiled at what he was looking at. Andros climbed up the side of his cell and climbed over. He jumped down and landed beside her. Ashley stood up and she hugged him tight. Andros hugged her back and lifted her off the ground a bit. Ashley buried her head into his shoulder. She pulled back slightly and she kissed him deeply. Andros kissed her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. His hands slipped under her blouse and Ashley pulled back. "Andros…" she trailed off.

"Sorry almost forgot where we were," he answered.

"That was entertaining," Darkonda commented from the shadows.

Andros glared at Darkonda when he stepped forward. "I had a feeling you'd figure out how to get into her cell," Darkonda sneered.

"You stay away from her," Andros ordered.

"Are you going to stop me?" Darkonda asked.

"I can surely try," Andros replied.

"We will see."

Darkonda turned and left. Ashley leaned against the wall. "Now what?" She asked. Andros sat down with a sigh.

"I don't know," he replied.

Ashley sat next to him and she placed her head on his shoulder. He held her hand and they just sat there trying to figure out how to get out.


	30. Her Screams

Chapter 30: Her Screams

Andros woke up to find Ashley gone. He sat up when he remembered where he was. "Ashley?" He called. Suddenly, he felt his blood run cold through his veins.

"ANDROS!" He heard Ashley screamed.

"Damn it," he hissed.

He got up and shook the bars, but they wouldn't budge. "ANDROS!" He heard Ashley scream again. Andros looked around and wished his telekinesis would work on the locks here.

"No, no, no," he muttered.

Andros saw something on the floor and saw Darkonda's keys sitting on the floor. "Yes!" He murmured. He reached out with his telekinesis and watched as the keys got closer. "Just a little more," he murmured. The keys flew into his hand and he stood up.

"ANDROS HELP ME!" He heard Ashley shout.

"I'M COMING!" Andros shouted even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

He was able to unlock the door and he ran down the hall to find Ashley.

Andros ran down the halls and he searched to find his girlfriend. "Just scream again," he murmured. Not a second after he said that, he heard her screaming again. Andros ran to the nearest door and he kicked it open.

Andros ran into the room and he felt sick to his stomach. "No!" He gasped. He saw Darkonda in his human form trying to rape Ashley. Andros ran over and he pushed Darkonda off her. "GET OFF HER!" He shouted. Ashley was able to sit up and she saw Andros trying to fight Darkonda off. "GO!" He shouted. Ashley shook her head slightly. "ASHLEY GO!" Andros shouted. Ashley got up to run out of the room, but then Andros felt Darkonda's dagger press against his throat.

"One more step and I slit his throat," Darkonda threatened.

"Ashley don't listen…"

"Shut up."

Andros closed his eyes and felt the dagger press against his throat a little more. "Your choice," Darkonda informed.

"Ashley, just get out," Andros put in.

Ashley bit her lip and she shook her head slightly. Darkonda laughed evilly and then Ashley gasped when Darkonda kicked Andros down to the floor. Andros winced in pain and felt pain shoot through his back when he felt Darkonda stepping on his back. "Take her away," Darkonda snapped. The Quantrons took Ashley away and Andros winced in pain when Darkonda kicked his side. "Just had to ruin my fun didn't you, traitor?" He asked. Andros glared at him.

"I'd rather die than have you touch her," Andros replied.

"That can be arranged," Darkonda snapped.

Darkonda grabbed Andros by his throat and slammed him against the wall. He felt the air get knocked out of his lungs. "I'm going to enjoy punishing you again. Just like when you were fifteen," he sneered. Andros closed his eyes and he felt pain shoot through his body when Darkonda threw him on the other side of the room and felt dizzy when his head hit the wall.

Hours later, Ashley was sitting in her and Andros's cell with her knees drawn up to her chest. She watched as the Quantrons dragged Andros into the cell and let him drop. "Andros!" She gasped. She ran over to him and she turned him onto his back. Tears sprung up in her eyes when she saw him. "Oh, Andros!" She gasped. She touched his face with tears falling down her face. She pulled him into her arms and she let out a sob. Andros started to come to and felt so much pain shoot through him, he thought he was dying.

"Ashley…" he murmured.

Ashley pulled back slightly and she took his face. "Look at you," she whispered. Andros shook his head.

"I've felt worse, believe me," he answered.

"This is what he did two years ago?"

Andros nodded his head slowly. "Yeah…" he replied. Ashley set him down and she lifted his shirt up and saw gashes on his side and stomach. "Part of the punishment," he muttered. Ashley looked at him in disbelief.

"This is what he called punishment?" She asked.

Andros closed his eyes and he held Ashley's hand. "Ashley…you have to listen to me now," he told her. Ashley held his hand and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"If I don't make it…"

"Andros don't you start that on me again."

"Ashley shut up and let me finish."

Ashley let out a sigh and Andros closed his eyes for a second. "If I don't make it. Please don't waste your life away because of me. I want you to be happy," he told her. Ashley bit her lip and she held his hand.

"Andros, I'm not happy if you're not with me," she whispered.

She kissed his forehead and held him close to her. "I love you," she whispered. Andros held onto her and let out a sigh.

"I love you too," he answered.

Ashley sighed and she felt the tears falling down her face. She let out a small sob and Andros pulled back. "Ashley…" he murmured. He touched her face and wiped her tears from her face. "He can't beat me that easily," he assured her. The tears continued to fall down her face and she let out a sob.

"I can't live without you," she whispered.

She pressed her forehead against his. "I love you so much," she whispered. Andros tried his best to comfort her, but the tears were pressing against his own eyes. Andros fought to stay alive two years ago to meet the girl he dreamt about. Now, he has to fight so he can be with Ashley.

(The Bridge)

Darkonda was thinking when an idea came to his mind. "Set a course to Onyx," he ordered. The Quantrons nodded and the ship turned around to Onyx. Darkonda laughed evilly.


	31. Gone

Chapter 31: Gone

Andros winced slightly when he woke up to feeling pain shoot through his body. "Man, I forgot the aftermath of Darkonda's beatings," he muttered. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Hey, easy, it's me," Ashley assured him.

Ashley had him lay back on the ground. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Andros sighed.

"Like Dark Specter stepped on me," he replied.

Ashley stroked his face. "I never said getting beat up by Darkonda was fun," he commented. Ashley held his hand.

"You shouldn't be the only one going through this," she stated.

Andros shook his head. "I'm letting him do this to protect you," he answered. Ashley sighed as she placed a kiss on his hand. They felt the ship stop and Ashley gave him a quizzical look.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

Darkonda came in. "Stand up," he snapped. Ashley stood up, but Andros was struggling to stand up. "Get up!" Darkonda snapped.

"He's hurt!" Ashley snapped.

Darkonda grabbed Andros and threw him to his feet. "I said stand up boy," Darkonda snapped. Andros felt really lightheaded and then he winced when Darkonda threw shackles onto his and Ashley's wrists. They both nearly stumbled when he pulled on the chain. "Let's go," Darkonda instructed. They followed Darkonda. Andros reached over and held Ashley's hand.

**(Onyx)**

Andros looked around as they walked through the streets of Onyx. "Move faster," Darkonda snapped. He kicked Andros in the back, making him fall.

"Andros!" She gasped.

She helped him up and she glared at Darkonda. "Get up you to," Darkonda snapped.

"I'm fine," Andros assured her quietly.

Ashley bit her lip, worried about his condition. They went into the bar that was there and saw that their was an auction going on. "Sold for one thousand zenibatars," the auctioneer announced. Darkonda laughed evilly.

"I have something to add to the auction," he announced.

Everyone turned to look at him. "You, you, come here," Darkonda ordered. Two monsters got up. "Hold onto him, he'll start fighting me in a second," Darkonda ordered. The two monsters held onto Andros's arms. Andros's eyes widened in horror when Darkonda dragged Ashley up onto the stage. "I have here, a young, beautiful Terran girl. Took her straight from Earth," Darkodna informed.

"NO!" Andros shouted.

"Shut him up," Darkonda snapped.

Andros was punched in the stomach and the Red Space Ranger fell to his knees. "Andros!" Ashley gasped. She struggled against her chains. "LET GO!" She shouted.

"Start the bidding at one hundred zenibatars," Darkonda informed.

Andros struggled against the monsters. "LET GO OF ME!" Andros shouted. He listened to the bids being called out. "ASHLEY!" Andros shouted. Ashley fought against her chains.

"ANDROS!" Ashley shouted.

"Sixty thousand zenibatars," a voice informed.

They looked over to see a hooded figure at the bar. Darkonda smiled evilly. "Sixty thousand? Sold," Darkonda informed.

"NO!" Andros and Ashley shouted.

Andros finally kicked the monsters that were holding him down. He ran over and he kicked Darkonda away from Ashley. "GO!" Andros shouted. Ashley took this chance and she ran out of the bar. Andros grabbed the keys on Darkonda's waist and he ran out of the bar.

They ran down the streets of Onyx. "GET THEM!" Darkonda shouted. Andros grabbed onto Ashley's hand.

"THERE!" He shouted.

They ran in an alley and Andros climbed on top of one of the buildings and pulled Ashley with him. They sat down and Ashley stared at him for a second. "You've done this before," she commented. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"Once or twice," he replied.

He gestured for her to be quiet and the listened to the group of monsters that had followed them. "Where are they?" One monster asked.

"They couldn't have gone far," another monster stated.

Andros waited for them to pass before he handed Ashley the keys. Ashley undid the cuffs on her writs and then she undid the cuffs on Andros's wrists. "I escaped Darkonda and Divatox once," he told her. He pushed his hair out of his face. "Divatox brought me here often to show me off," he informed.

"Like a trophy?" She asked.

"Yeah, like a trophy."

After awhile, Andros was leaning against the wall and he rubbed his forehead. "I feel just awful," he informed. Ashley sat next to him.

"Well, guess what you're about to feel even worse," a voice laughed.

They looked up to see Darkonda standing there. Andros stood in front of Ashley. "You're not selling Ashley," he informed.

"She's already been sold," Darkonda answered.

The hooded figure appeared and he went to take Ashley when Andros kicked him in the stomach. "Stay away from her," he snapped. Darkonda rolled his eyes and he threw a blast at Andros, knocking him down.

"Now you can take her," Darkonda informed.

The figure grabbed Ashley and put cuffs on her wrists. Darkonda grabbed Andros and put the cuffs back on his wrists. "Andros…" Ashley murmured. The hooded figure looked at Darkonda.

"Show them a little compassion, Darkonda. I mean, they did escape a bar full of monsters," the figure commented.

Darkonda sneered. "Two minutes," he informed. Ashley stood in front of him and Andros was about to hug her by wrapping is chains behind her back. Ashley did the same with tears falling down her face.

"I'll get out of Darkonda's hold and I will find you. I promise," he murmured.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you."

Andros kissed her but then Darkonda pulled them apart. He and Andros disappeared and the hooded figure disappeared with Ashley.

**(Darkonda's Ship)**

Andros was thrown into his cell and he just sat there, staring at the far wall. "I will get you back, Ashley, I promise," he whispered.


	32. Escape

Chapter 32: Escape

A month had passed since Ashley was sold to the mysterious hooded figure on Onyx. Darkonda didn't give Andros any mercy. Andros felt like he was fifteen again, but he didn't have Divatox torturing him this time around. However, Andros would stay up all night worrying about his chosen's safety.

One morning, Andros held his shoulder in pain when he woke up. "Damn it," he hissed in pain. Andros bit his lip as he quickly shoved his shoulder back into place. He nearly passed out from all the pain that shot through his shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?" Darkonda asked.

Andros glared at Darkonda. "Where's Ashley?" He asked. Darkonda muttered something under his breath. "Where is she?" Andros repeated.

"Would you shut up about her?" Darkonda snapped.

"Not until I know where she is."

Darkonda laughed evilly. "You're in a cage, Red Ranger. She is none of my concern from the moment she was sold to that man," Darkonda informed. Andros stared at Darkonda for a second. "Hope he's having more fun with her than I could," Darkonda laughed. Andros held his shoulder and watched as Darkonda left the room laughing. He lifted his hand and concentrated and smiled when he succeeded in getting Darkonda's keys.

"_I'm coming Ashley_," he thought.

Andros undid the lock on his cell and he quietly opened the door. "I have to get out of here," he whispered. He held his shoulder as he walked down the halls.

**(Main Hanger)**

Andros came to the main hanger and saw Quantrons, but his heart stopped when he saw Divatox. "No…" he whispered. His heart started hammering against his chest.

"I hear you brought him here," she commented.

Andros quickly hid behind a wall. "News travels fast in the universe," Darkonda commented. Divatox laughed.

"Remember, Darkonda. He's just not your prize to kick around," she reminded.

"Why exactly do you want to keep sleeping with him?" Darkonda asked.

Divatox laughed. "I have a plan," she informed. Darkonda watched as Divatox started to walk out of the hanger.

Andros held his breath when Divatox stood right near his hiding place. "Where have you kept him?" Divatox asked. Andros felt the hot tears pressing against his eyes. His blood ran cold through his veins.

"_Please don't let her turn around_," he thought.

It was hard enough that he was already in so much pain from Darkonda's beatings. The last thing he needed was Divatox raping him again. "Right this way," Darkonda informed. Andros watched as they walked away. He took this chance and he ran to the nearest velocifighter. He jumped in and he started it up. He ran down a few Quantrons and blasted out of the hanger.

Darkonda ran onto the bridge when he saw that Andros was gone and that a velocifighter was missing. "On screen!" He snapped. He watched as the velocifighter came into view. "I want him destroyed," he snapped. Divatox rolled her eyes.

"Stun his engines so he'll crash on the planet below," Divatox instructed.

Darkonda glared at her for a second, but he knew that if he didn't do as she said, she'd fight him and he really didn't want to fight with her. "Fire," he instructed.

Andros felt the velocifighter rock and he saw that his engines were offline. "NO!" He shouted. Andros took this chance now that he was out of the ship, while he was crashing, he sent out a distress signal to the Astro Megaship with the coordinates of where he was.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"Distress signal intercepted," DECA informed. Karone was the first one on the bridge.

"Guys…I've escaped Darkonda…but he's…engines offline…planet below…" the message played but was going out.

Karone gasped. "Andros!" She gasped. She looked over at Zhane when he came onto the bridge with the others behind him. "DECA, go to the coordinates Andros sent us," she instructed.

"Andros?" Zhane asked.

Karone didn't answer. She had the Astro Megaship going as fast as it could towards the coordinates that Andros sent.

**(Desert Planet)**

Andros came to and he saw Darkonda's ship starting to land. "No," he whispered. Andros got up from the crash site and he hurried away from the velocifighter. Darkonda and Divatox appeared on the planet with Quantrons and Elgar.

"Find him," Divatox ordered.

"Gladly," Elgar answered.

Andros hid behind a sand hill and he leaned against it. Pain shot through him as he looked at his injuries. His shoulder was in worse shape. "Red Ranger! Where are you?!" Elgar called out. Before Andros could react, Quantrons were surrounding him. "Aha! Found you!" Elgar announced. The Quantrons grabbed Andros and yanked him to his feet. "AUNTIE D! I FOUND HIM!" Elgar shouted. Andros kicked the Quantrons away from him and he kicked Elgar away as he tried to run.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Karone bit her lip when they arrived on the planet. "DECA, locate Andros," she instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

The Rangers waited intently and saw Andros's image appear on the screen. Karone let out a gasp at his condition. "Andros!" She gasped. They saw Andros trying to fight the Quantrons, but then he fell to the ground unconscious when a Quantron hit him on the back of his head. "ANDROS!" Karone screamed. She looked at the others. "I'm going down there," she told them.

"We're going too," Cassie answered.

Karone nodded and they ran towards the jump tubes.

**(Desert Planet)**

Darkonda and Divatox laughed when the Quantrons dragged the severely injured Red Ranger over to them. "Well, he'll be fun to bring back to the ship," Divatox laughed.

"STAR SLINGER!" A voice shouted.

A yellow blast made them back up and Karone ran up with Cassie behind her, knocking the Quantrons to the ground. "This is over, Divatox," Karone snapped.

"Karone, get Andros out of here," Zhane instructed.

Karone nodded and she ran over to her brother. Tears fell down her face as she touched his face. "Look what they did to you," she whispered. She held her communicator up. "DECA, two for teleport," she instructed. Then they both disappeared.

**(Infirmary)**

Andros woke up and found himself in the Astro Megaship infirmary. He sat up and saw Karone sitting there. "Karone?" He asked. Karone lifted her head up and she smiled to see that he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Awful," he replied.

Karone sat next to him and she hugged him gently. "I was so worried about you," she murmured. Andros hugged her back with his good arm since his other arm was in a sling.

"I have to get up," he told her.

"Andros…"

Andros shook his head. "I have to find Ashley," he insisted.

"Darkonda told us what happened," Cassie stated when she came in.

Andros didn't look at Cassie, and he got up. "Everyone's on the bridge trying to find her," she informed. Andros shook his head.

"I have a promise to keep," he insisted.

"Andros, you're injured. You need rest," Karone told him.

"No! What I need is my chosen."

They watched as he left the infirmary towards the bridge.

**(Bridge)**

Andros came onto the bridge and he walked over to the controls. "Andros you shouldn't be here," Zhane told him. Andros ignored him.

"I think you've done enough," Carlos commented.

"Carlos don't get started on him now," TJ insisted.

"What? He let Darkonda sell her," Carlos snapped.

Before they could react, Andros had Carlos pinned against the wall with his hand around his throat. "Don't you _ever _accuse me of doing that," he snapped. He let Carlos go and he walked back over to the controls.

That night, Carlos was still up. He went to the bridge to see if he could start the search on Ashley again since he couldn't sleep. He stalled when he saw Andros still there. "Andros, you should be in bed," DECA informed. Andros ignored her and kept on with his search.

"DECA, don't tell me what to do right now. I want to find Ashley," Andros answered.

Carlos, for the first time, saw Andros's devotion to Ashley. "I let that guy take her away from me and I promised that once I escaped Darkonda, I was going to save her from him," Andros informed DECA. He sat down and he rubbed his forehead.

"Andros, you're injured," DECA reminded.

"I know that DECA. But I haven't had a decent sleep or a decent meal in four months," Andros answered.

"Andros, I'll keep watch," Carlos informed.

Andros looked up to see Carlos standing there. "Come to accuse me some more?" Andros asked. Carlos sighed and walked onto the bridge.

"I want to apologize for that. Ashley and I had been close for a long time," Carlos replied.

"Yeah, I know. When you two first met you were dating."

Carlos nodded and sat down. "I'm just saying. You need help with trying to find Ashley. I'm not going to force you to do anything, just let me help you find her," Carlos insisted. Andros thought about it for a minute and he nodded.

"Okay," he answered.

Carlos held out his hand. "Truce?" He asked. Andros stared at his hand for a second before shaking it.

"Truce," he replied.

Andros then turned in his chair. "DECA, search the next quadrant," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.


	33. Suffering

Chapter 33: Suffering

Days went by and Andros hadn't slept or and the only time he ate was what Karone brought him and he'd eat right there on the bridge while searching for Ashley. The other Rangers were getting concerned about his health. Karone was worried that he was going to overdo it and get seriously sick or something.

One day, Andros was working on the bridge when Karone came on. "Hey, Andros," she greeted. Andros didn't answer for a second.

"Hey, Karone," he answered.

Karone looked at her brother's face and her eyes widened in horror. "Andros!" She gasped. Andros had dark circles under his eyes, his face was slightly pale, and his eyes had lost their light. "Andros, you have to stop this," she answered. Andros shook his head.

"Not happening," he informed.

"You're going to get yourself sick if you keep going like this."

"Back off Karone."

Karone jumped when he snapped at her. "Andros, you have to get some sleep. You haven't slept since you came back here and you need to take care of the rest of your unhealed injuries," she insisted. Andros didn't answer and kept working. Karone grabbed his wrists. "Andros please stop," she begged. Andros pushed her back and he glared at her.

"If you're not going to help me find Ashley, then go away!" Andros snapped.

Zhane came on the bridge and saw the siblings staring each other down. "Andros, it wouldn't be a bad thing if you just some sleep," she told him. Andros shook his head.

"I don't need sleep. I need Ashley," he told her.

Andros went back to work when Karone felt her blood start to boil. "You're going to get yourself sick," she hissed.

"Back off Karone," he answered.

"I'm not going to back off, not until you get some rest."

Andros turned to look at her. "I don't need sleep. I need to find Ashley, Karone! Now if you're going to keep wasting my time then leave…" Andros trailed off. Karone gasped when Andros suddenly collapsed.

"Andros!" She gasped.

Zhane ran over and grabbed his best friend before he hit the ground. "I've got him," he assured her. The other Rangers came in and saw Andros passed out in Zhane's arms.

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

Zhane sighed. "It overdid it," he replied. Karone was kneeling in front of Andros and she looked at Zhane.

"We have to get him to his quarters," she instructed.

Zhane nodded and he got Andros into his quarters.

Karone sat in her brother's quarters and Zhane placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know where to find me if you need anything," he informed. Karone nodded her head slowly and watched him go. She turned to look at Andros and watched him closely.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Karone walked into the room to see Andros was still out. She was worried that he had fallen into a coma, but DECA told Karone that his body's just trying to regenerate all the his energy. She rarely left his side. She got up to see if there was any news about Ashley's whereabouts, and sadly there wasn't anything new.

She sat down beside his bed and watched as he slowly started to wake up. A smile came across her face. "Hey," she murmured. Andros looked around as if trying to remember where he was. Andros looked over to see Karone there.

"Karone…what happened?" He asked.

"You overworked yourself and you passed out," she replied.

"Oh…"

Andros's face then turned from calm to fear. "Did you find her?" He asked. Karone shook her head.

"No…we haven't found her yet," she replied.

Andros let out a frustrated sigh and he put his head in his hands. "I failed her," he murmured. Karone shook her head and she sat beside him.

"You didn't fail her," she assured him.

"Then where is she, Karone? Where's my chosen?" He asked.

Karone bit her lip and she wrapped her arms around her older brother. "It's not your fault," she murmured. Andros felt the tears press against his eyes as he buried his head into her shoulder and his shoulders shook slightly. She held him tight and let him cry against her.

"I want her back," he told her.

"I know."

Karone closed her eyes as she hugged him tight. "We'll get her back," she murmured. Andros tried to calm down, but all he could think about was Ashley and her safety.

**(Distant Planet)**

Ashley was working in the fields there when two soldiers came up. "You, the master is calling," he informed. Ashley let out a sigh as she put her things down and she followed the soldiers.

Ashley stood in his chambers again and she looked around. "Welcome," he greeted. Ashley felt bile rise in her throat when she heard him speak.

"What do you want…._master_?" She asked.

The person who bought her stood up and circled her. "I was thinking about how nice it would be to have you working in my palace," he commented. He held a lock of her hair and a smile came across his face. "You'd be treated like royalty in here," he added. Ashley closed her eyes.

"With all due respect. I would rather like to work in the fields," she replied.

"A beautiful creature like you shouldn't have to work in the fields."

"Flattery won't get me to sleep with you either."

He laughed slightly and ran his index finger up and down her arm. "Do you think you really have a choice?" He asked. Ashley locked her jaw and she stared at the far wall. "What? You going to keep waiting for your precious Andros to save you?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, guess what, sweetheart. I got word from Darkonda."

Ashley felt her heart stop. "Your Andros, is dead," he informed. Ashley shook her head, not believing him.

"Liar," she whispered.

"I wouldn't lie about death, dear, sweet Ashley," he answered.

Ashley felt the tears press against her eyes. "No…" she whispered. He saw the ring on her hand and a sneer came across his face.

"I shall leave you be. Think about my offer, Ashley," he informed.

He turned and left the room. Once the door was closed, Ashley collapsed to her knees, she hunched over, buried her face in her hands, and she cried. Her sobs filled the room, the only sound there.

He heard her sobs and he laughed evilly. "She will be mine," he laughed.


	34. Keeping a Promise

Chapter 34: Keeping a Promise

A few more days passed and Andros was right back on the bridge trying to find Ashley again. The other Rangers left him be, knowing that he wanted to do this on his own. The only time they would go on the bridge is if they needed to do a few things or if Andros called for their help. Other than that, they went on with their own business.

One day, Andros was putting a new set of coordinates in when the computer went off. "What's going on DECA?" He asked.

"Ashley's signal has been found," DECA replied.

Andros felt his heart pound against his chest as he went over to the controls. "Main viewing screen," he instructed. The image of the planet appeared on the main viewing screen. "I'm going down there," he murmured. Andros then ran off the bridge without a second thought.

Karone was in the equipment room when he ran in. "Andros?" She asked. Andros ran up the steps.

"I found her," he informed.

He then went down his jump tube. Karone bit her lip, knowing that he wanted to do this on his own, unless he called for help.

**(Planet Below)**

Andros arrived on the planet and he had his blaster ready. He saw the palace ahead and he looked around to see if anyone was around before he ran inside.

**(Inside the Palace)**

Ashley bit her lip as she played with the hem of the dress he gave her. Tears pressed against her eyes as she looked at her ring and played with her necklace. "Andros…" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself and she tried to force her tears back.

Andros walked down the halls and then he heard the alarms go off. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert," the alarm went off. Andros hid behind the wall as soldiers ran by him.

"What's going on?" A voice asked.

"My lord, someone has snuck into the palace," a soldier replied.

"Find him and then bring him to me."

"Yes milord."

Andros watched as they both ran by and he went over to a room. He pulled out his Spiral Saber. "Spiral Saber Booster Mode," he whispered. He held his blaster up and fired. The door nearly flew off it's hinges and he ran inside. Andros removed his helmet and saw Ashley sitting on the bed.

"Andros?" She asked in disbelief.

"One and only."

Ashley stood up and she ran over to him hugging him tight. "He told me you were dead. That Darkonda beat you to death," she told him with tears falling down her face. Andros shook his head and hugged her tight.

"Because he should have died," a voice snapped.

Andros let Ashley go and looked over his shoulder. "Elid!" He gasped. Andros was in disbelief.

"Elid? You know him?" She asked.

"I did," he replied.

"Yeah, until you stole my morpher."

"It wasn't yours in the first place."

"And now you took my chosen."

Andros glared at him and wrapped his protectively around Ashley's waist. "See the ring on her finger, Elid? You're seven months too late," Andros snapped. Elid glared at Andros.

"You took the girl I really had chosen away," he snapped back.

Andros held his blaster up when Elid walked closer. "For one thing, Karone has better taste. She's also been chosen now," he informed angrily. Elid then laughed evilly and held his own morpher up.

"Not the only one with special abilities now, son of Ecliptor," he laughed.

Ashley gasped when she saw the identical morpher. "LET'S ROCKET!" Elid shouted. Andros looked at Ashley and he grabbed his helmet, putting it back on his head.

"SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" Andros and Elid shouted at the same time.

They both fired and Ashley watched as Andros dodged Elid's attack, but Elid was hit square in the chest. Andros grabbed Ashley's hand. "Come on," he told her. Ashley nodded and ran with him.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Andros and Ashley were back on the Megaship, but Ashley suddenly collapsed and Andros took her to the infirmary, bypassing the others.

Ashley winced when Andros had her lay down on the medical bed. "I need to know exactly what he's done," he informed. Ashley sighed as she looked at the ceiling as he ran a scanner over her.

"He didn't rape me," she assured him.

"Then…" he trailed off.

Ashley sighed as she rolled onto her front. "Undo the back," she told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Just do it."

Andros hesitantly unzipped the back of her dressed and his eyes widened in horror. There were whip marks on her back. "Ashley…" he trailed off. Ashley felt a lump rise in her throat. "When…" he trailed off again.

"He did it when I tried to escape. It was the night he told me that Darkonda killed you. I wanted to get out," she answered.

Andros took a deep breath as he got the things to clean the whip marks. "This will sting," he told her. Andros didn't realize that the others were watching as he started to clean the whip marks. Ashley bit her lip and she dug her nails into the pillow underneath her.

"STOP!" Ashley suddenly screamed.

Andros stopped and he looked up to see the others there. "Could you guys leave us alone?" He asked. Karone then got them to leave with her following them. Ashley buried her head into the pillow and she cried. Andros sat next to her and hugged her gently. "Sorry, sorry," He murmured. Ashley buried her head into his shoulder.

That night, Andros came into the room and found Ashley asleep. He walked over, climbed into the bed, and pulled her close to him. Ashley stirred slightly and she placed her head on his chest. Andros kissed the top of her head as he fell asleep.


	35. Going too Far

Chapter 35: Going too Far

Karone was walking around the park holding Leo's hand with a smile. "How do you and your brother adjust to things here on Earth?" Leo asked. Karone smiled and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, you guys have been helpful," she replied.

Leo smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Well, isn't this a pretty picture?" A voice sneered. Karone closed her eyes.

"No…" she whispered.

She slowly turned around and her heart missed a beat. "Elid…" she whispered. Elid smiled as he walked down the hill.

"Hi, honey, I'm home," he informed.

"Karone?" Leo asked.

"It's Elid. He's been obsessed with me since I was fourteen," she replied.

Leo wrapped his arm protectively around Karone. "What do you want?" Leo asked. Elid glared at Leo.

"I came for my chosen," he replied.

"I've already been chosen, Elid," Karone insisted.

"Yeah, me," Elid answered.

Elid held up his Astro Blaster and fired at Leo, knocking him off his feet. "LEO!" Karone shouted. She ran to Leo's side and saw a gash on his stomach. "Leo, can you hear me?" She asked. Elid rolled his eyes and grabbed Karone's arm, picking her up off the ground. "LET GO OF ME!" She shouted. Karone lifted her morpher up. "DECA…" she started. Elid ripped her morpher off her wrist and threw it to the ground.

"You're coming with me," he snapped.  
"NO!" Karone shouted.

Before Elid could disappear, Karone dug her nails into his face. Elid cried out in pain, but then he smacked Karone hard, knocking her off her feet. Karone held her face and then Elid grabbed her arm again. "Get up," he snapped. Then he pushed a button on his wrist and he disappeared with Karone.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Andros ran to the bridge with Zhane and the others behind him. "What's going on, DECA?" Andros asked.

"Elid was attacking the park," DECA replied.

"Was?" Cassie asked.

"DECA, scan the park for Karone now," Andros instructed.

Just then, an image appeared on the screen. "Leo!" Ashley gasped. Andros pushed his hair out of his face.

"Zhane, Carlos, TJ, you guys come with me," he instructed.

Andros glanced at Ashley before he teleported down to Earth with the other guys with him.

**(The Park)**

They ran over to Leo and Andros looked at the injury on his stomach. "Only an Astro Blaster could do this," Zhane commented. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"See if you can get him to wake up," Andros told him.

"Andros, he's injured," Carlos pointed out.

"I know he is! I want to now where the hell he took my sister!" Andros snapped.

Andros looked over to see Karone's morpher on the ground. Andros picked it up and he stood up. "Damn it!" He hissed. Andros glanced at his sister's unconscious boyfriend and then at the morpher in his hand. "No, no, no!" Andros muttered. Andros kicked the nearest tree. "If he touches her, I swear I'll tear his head off!" Andros snapped. Zhane looked at TJ and Carlos.

"We'll get him back," TJ informed.

Zhane nodded and watched as they teleported back to the Megaship. Zhane walked over to Andros. The Red Space Ranger turned and looked at the Silver Ranger. "I'm going to go after him. I want you to keep an eye on things here," he instructed.

"How are you going to get in?" Zhane asked.

Andros put the morpher in his pocket. "He's broken our Karovan Law Zhane. I have to make sure he pays for it," he informed. Zhane stood back as Andros held up his morpher. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. Andros morphed and he held his wrist up. "GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" He shouted. Zhane watched as his best friend jumped onto his galaxy glider and went off into space.

"Good luck, Andros," Zhane told him.

**(Elid's Palace)**

Andros had his blaster ready just incase he saw Elid. He heard a door close and he hid behind a wall. "Leave her be. I will be back in a few hours," he heard Elid say. He felt his blood boil.

"Damn him," he hissed quietly.

Andros walked up behind the guards by the door and knocked them out. He grabbed the key that was hanging around one of the guards' neck. He unlocked the door and went inside.

When Andros came in, he felt sick to his stomach. "Karone," he called quietly. He walked over to Karone, who was curled up underneath the blankets. Andros touched her shoulder.

"DON'T!" Karone shouted.

Andros grabbed her wrist before she could hit him. "Karone, it's me," he assured her. Karone gasped and the tears fell down her face. Her face was bruised up and Andros saw her arms just as bruised. "Damn it Karone he hurt you," he muttered. Andros found a dress that was sitting on the chair. He grabbed it and handed it to her. "Put this on," he told her. Andros turned around and waited for her to get dressed.

"Okay," she murmured.

Andros turned around and saw that she was having a hard time holding herself up. He walked over and picked her up in a carrying position. "We're going home," Andros assured her.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Elid snapped.

Andros looked over at Elid. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Andros snapped. He set Karone down and pulled out his blaster.

"She's mine," Elid snapped back.

"Karone has a chosen already. She's Leo's and you broke our Karovan Law," Andros answered.

"I chose a girl and I made her mine. That's our Karovan tradition," Elid sneered.

Andros felt ill. "No, you kidnapped a girl who was already chosen and stole her innocence. On KO-35, you'd be banished for what you did," he informed.

"You're not taking Karone anywhere," Elid told him.

"I'm taking my sister home," Andros answered.

Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE! FIRE!" He shouted. He shot at the ceiling and watched as it fell on Elid. Andros picked Karone up and escaped Elid's palace.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Andros de-morphed when he arrived back at the Megaship. "Andros…" Ashley trailed off. They saw the cold look on Andros's face as he walked by them still holding Karone. Ashley bit her lip and Zhane placed a hand on her shoulder.

**(Infirmary)**

Andros set Karone down on the medical bed and pulled out a scanner. "Is Leo okay?" She asked.

"He's fine," Andros replied.

Andros sighed as he ran a scanner over her. "Just the bruises, you'll be okay," he informed. Karone shook her head and the tears fell down her face.

"I wasn't strong enough," she answered.

"No, that's not true."

Karone sat up and hugged him tight. Andros hugged her back and stroked her hair. "It's okay," he murmured. He looked up to see Ashley standing there. Once Karone had cried herself to sleep, Andros set her back down on the medical bed and walked over to Ashley.

"Andros you're exhausted," she told him.

"I'm fine," he answered.

Ashley shook her head and she held his hand. "Why my sister, Ashley? Why did it have to be my sister?" He asked. Ashley kissed his hand and looked over at Karone.

"Elid will pay for what he did, Andros," she assured him.

"He better. I won't rest until Elid is dead."

Ashley sighed and she started leading him down the hall. "Well, Karone would throw a fit if you didn't get sleep," she told him. Andros let out a sigh and nodded. Ashley went into their room and she pulled off her jacket and boots. Andros removed his jacket and boots and laid down next to her on the bed. She placed her head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Karone got up and she walked over to Leo's medical bed. She laid down next to him and fell asleep.


	36. All My Love

Chapter 36: All My Love

A few weeks after the incident, Leo was the best boyfriend Karone could ever ask for. They knew it would be awhile before Karone would be back to normal, if that. Andros especially knew what it was like, but he was thankful that Karone was only raped once and not constantly like he was. He never wanted this for Karone, and ever since he saved her from Elid, Andros vowed to destroy him.

One night, Ashley woke up to find Andros gone. "Not again," she whispered. She got out of bed and pulled on her boots and jacket. She didn't bother brushing out her hair, she was just going to get her boyfriend back into bed with her.

Ashley came on the bridge and saw Andros overworking again. "Andros," she called. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "You're overdoing it again," she told him. Andros sighed and leaned back against his chair. "And it's two in the morning," she added. He closed his eyes when she pressed her forehead against his.

"I need to find Elid," he answered.

"You need sleep."

Andros shook his head slightly and pulled her into his lap. "I need you," he answered. Ashley giggled when he pulled her into a kiss. He pulled her into his lap, his hands went inside of her jacket and sat on her waist. Her hands went up his shirt and traced the scars on his stomach. Andros groaned slightly and pulled her to him. Ashley giggled and pulled back.

"Not here," she giggled.

She got up from his lap and she pulled him to their room.

When they came to their room, Ashley opened the door to their room and went in first, then she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him inside. They lost their jackets and Ashley had him pressed up against the wall. His shirt was gone and she found herself tracing the scars on his chest and stomach. Andros bit his tongue when she kissed the scars on his chest. He took off her shirt and caressed her skin, feeling the softness beneath his fingertips. Ashley closed her eyes and tilted her head back letting out a moan as he kissed his way down her body. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling like she was in heaven. She took this chance, she reached for his belt and felt him stiffen. She kissed his ear, knowing that he was freaking out again. "Do you want to stop?" She asked. Andros was silent for a minute.

"No," he replied.

Andros closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip when she removed his belt and then his pants were gone. "You okay?" She asked. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Ashley waited for him to make the next move, a sign that he was able to go on. She got her answer when he kissed her deeply, his tongue ran across her bottom lip before going into her mouth. "_This is it…no turning back now_," he pondered. Not that he wanted to turn back, the beautiful angel that was under him made it feel okay. Ashley always made it okay for Andros to be able to be who he wanted to be, but he never took the chance, now he was taking the plunge of trusting another woman besides his sister. Yes, this was right.

The rest of their clothes had been removed and were under the blankets. However, Andros couldn't help himself but touch every inch of her. He touched her soft skin with his slightly rough hands, just loving the feeling. Ashley sighed and arched her back slightly, and had her hands tangled in his striped hair. She pulled him up so she could look into his beautiful brown eyes and kissed him deeply. Andros closed his eyes and pushed back every fear he had as he entered her in one swift thrust so he wouldn't change his mind. Ashley moaned into the kiss before pulling back and kissed his shoulder. He started off slow, but after he got used to it and knowing that she was used to it, his pace started go a bit faster. Ashley tried her best not to dig her nails into his back from all the feelings that was shooting through her. Andros kissed her neck and entwined his fingers with hers. When he came, he collapsed onto his arms so she didn't have to deal with his weight. Ashley buried her head in his shoulder while they were both trying to catch their breath. "Wow…" she murmured. Andros rolled onto his back and Ashley placed her head on his chest.

"Just…wow…amazing…" he trailed off.

Ashley smiled and kissed his chest. "You okay?" She asked with the look of concern on her face. Andros touched her cheek with a smile.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Good."

Ashley nuzzled his chest and held onto his hand. "Thank you," he murmured. She smiled and kissed his knuckles. She then touched the scar along his hairline.

"No need to thank me," she assured him.

Andros smiled and pulled Ashley onto him. "I love you," he murmured. Ashley pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too…very…very much," she answered.

Ashley kissed him gently and Andros stroked her face. They pulled back and Ashley placed her head on his chest as they fell asleep.

**(Elid's Palace)**

Elid was pacing back and forth in his palace. "Karone's mine," he snapped. He picked up his sword and he threw it at the wall and embedded itself into the wooden pillar. Elid sneered. "Next time it'll be Leo," he hissed.


	37. Bad to Worse

Chapter 37: Bad to Worse

Karone was walking through the park and pushed a stray hair behind her ear as she sat down in front of the lake. She picked up a rock and threw it into the water, watching the ripples form into the water. She let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. "Karone?" A voice called. Karone glanced up to see that it was Leo before she looked back at the water.

"Hey, Leo," she answered.

Leo sat next to his girlfriend and held her hand. "You okay?" He asked. Karone let out a sigh and pushed her tears back.

"I was raped a few days ago and you ask if I'm okay," she muttered.

Leo sighed and he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You can always trust me," he murmured. Karone tensed up a bit feeling his arm around her, but after a minute, she placed her head on his chest and let out a shaky sigh. "Will the fear ever go away?" She asked. Leo wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"In time a voice answered.

Karone looked up to see Andros standing there. Karone stood up slowly and tears pressed against her eyes. "You had to go through this for four months…how did you survive?" She asked with a lump rising in her throat. Andros sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not an easy burden to carry, Karone. It's something that you'll carry around forever, but it gets better. As long as you have friends and family who love you around you, it will get better," he replied.

Karone walked over and hugged Andros tight with tears falling down her face. Andros hugged her back and he looked over at Leo. Leo nodded his head slowly to assure Andros that he would protect Karone. She pulled back and wiped the tears from her face. "I just don't understand how…how you could…live with what she did to you," she murmured while staring at the ground. Andros lifted her chin up.

"Karone, you consider yourself lucky that I was able to find you," he answered.

"But…"

"Hey. You didn't know where I was, that's why I had to go through it longer. I knew where you were from the very beginning."

"I would've known where you were if you didn't send me back to KO-35."

Andros sighed as Karone started walking away. "Karone, if I let you stay that day. Divatox would've kept me in that room and Darkonda would've been the one raping you!" He called out. She stopped short before she walked away completely. "Karone, Divatox, Elid, and Darkonda are all monsters. They would've done _anything to_ make our lives miserable," he added.

"They've done a good job," she muttered.

"Only because we let them."

They heard two laughs behind them. "Well, isn't this a pretty picture?" Divatox laughed. She had the three of them freeze. Andros suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"No," he whispered.

Divatox circled Andros and she ran her finger up and down his face. "How about I leave your sister's little friend alone if you come back to the ship with me?" She asked. Andros felt his stomach roll and the tears were stinging his eyes. "What do you say?" Divatox asked as she got closer.

"Leave him alone," Leo snapped.

Divatox looked up. "Take me instead," Leo put in. Andros shook his head.

"Leo don't!" He objected.

Divatox sneered as she circled Leo. Karone fought against the invisible restraints and the fear welled up in her eyes when she saw Elid. Andros struggled hard. "DON'T!" He shouted. He stood and an idea came to his head. "Okay, only once," he muttered. Andros closed his eyes and red electricity formed in his hands. The invisibles restraints faded away and he waved his hands over his face. He opened his eyes. "DIVATOX!" He shouted. Divatox stopped and looked up with a shocked look on her face. Karone felt her stomach do a flip at what she saw.

"No…" she whispered.

"Demion? It can't be!" Divatox gasped.

Andros grinned, his plan was working. He held his hand up and his staff appeared in his hand. "Set them free," he snapped.

"The Silver Ranger killed you," Elid snapped.

"Ha! You can't kill Demion," Andros laughed.

He walked over and stood between Leo and Karone. He slammed his staff to the ground and they disappeared. "Where did they go?" Divatox asked.

"My Dark Fortress," he replied.

When in fact, Andros had sent them to the Megaship. He winced in pain when his powers started to backfire a bit. He held his head. "My lord?" Divatox asked.

"Leave Earth, this place is mine for the taking," Andros snapped.

**(Megaship)**

"Andros is in trouble," Zhane informed as he walked on the bridge with Karone and Leo. Ashley felt her heart stop.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Divatox and Elid have attacked," Karone replied.

"No!" Ashley gasped.

"Main viewing screen," Zhane instructed.

Andros appeared on the screen and they saw that he was struggling to maintain his powers. "It's a trick!" Elid snapped.

"They've figured him out!" Ashley gasped.

"DECA, teleport Andros aboard now," TJ instructed.

Andros appeared aboard, but as soon as he was on board, he collapsed to his knees. "Andros!" Ashley gasped. Carlos, who was closer to Andros, grabbed him before he hit the ground. Ashley kneeled next to Andros. "Andros, can you hear me?" She asked. No answer came from him.

"Get him to the infirmary," TJ instructed.

Zhane and Carlos got Andros to the infirmary.

**(Infirmary)**

Karone ran a scanner over Andros. "Is he going to be okay?" Ashley asked. Karone rubbed her forehead.

"It's hard to say. He wasn't allowed to use his Demion powers. DECA warned Andros that if he used his powers again it could kill him," she replied.

"What do we do?" Ashley asked.

"All we can do is wait," Karone replied.


	38. Cryogenic Sleep

Chapter 38: Cryogenic Sleep

Three days went by and Andros was still unconscious. Ashley hardly left his side. At night, Karone would hear Ashley talk to Andros about anything.

One day, Ashley walked into the infirmary to see Karone and Zhane starting to move him. "What are you doing?" She asked. Karone sighed and she glanced at Zhane.

"Better tell her," he informed.

"Tell me what? What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley…" Karone started

"What? Where are you taking Andros?" Ashley demanded.

"We have to move him to the cryogenic tube," Karone replied.

Ashley looked stunned. "What? Why?" She asked. Zhane sighed.

"Look at this, Ash," he replied.

Zhane held up a scanner and he walked over to the computer. "This is what his vital signs should be," he informed. Ashley looked at the screen and nodded her head slowly. Zhane pushed a few buttons on the scanner and ran the scanner along Andros's body. "These are his vital signs," he informed. Ashley looked at the computer. His vital signs were dropping.

"No…" she whispered.

"We have to move him to the cryogenic tube," Karone informed.

Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat. "Can I…" she trailed off. Karone and Zhane nodded as they left the infirmary. She let out a small sob as she ran her fingers through his striped hair. "Why…Why did you have to be so stupid and turn yourself into Demion one last time?" She asked. She let out another sob and tried to keep the tears back, but the started falling. "You promised your future Andros! You promised me forever!" She sobbed. She kissed his forehead and a tear fell on his face. "I love you," she whispered. She stood up and wiped her tears away. "Okay," she muttered. However, without Zhane or Karone knowing, she had taken Andros's morpher off his wrist and hid it behind her back.

**(Cryogenic Chamber)**

Ashley watched as Zhane and Karone put Andros in the cryogenic tube. Karone walked over to the machine beside it and turned it on. Ashley left the chamber.

Ashley stood in the hall with her back against the wall for a second. "Divatox," she hissed. She then ran down the hall. "LET'S ROCKET!" She shouted. She morphed and ran to the jump tubes. She jumped down the red jump tube and went to Earth.

**(Earth)**

Ashley looked around when she came to Earth. "DIVATOX!" She shouted. She looked around the park. "DIVATOX!" She shouted again. Divatox appeared.

"Well, looks like the Red Ranger, but doesn't sound like him," she commented.

Ashley threw off her helmet. "Well, you fight his battles now?" She asked. Ashley forced her tears back.

"Andros is in a cryogenic sleep because of you," she snapped.

"Poor baby."

Divatox laughed. "I love him and every time he starts to love me, you ruin it," Ashley snapped.

"Life's tough," Divatox answered.

"Because of you! I'll never see him again!" She snapped.

"Too bad."

Divatox threw a blast at Ashley. Ashley gasped and rolled out of the way, grabbing her helmet. She put her helmet back on. "SPIRAL SABER!" She shouted. She jumped up and she pulled out her blaster. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE! FIRE!" She shouted. She threw a blast at Divatox, but it was thrown back at her.

**(Megaship)**

Karone was sitting in front of the cryogenic tube with tears falling down her face. "You and I have been through a lot," she murmured.

**(Flashback)**

_**Astronema was practicing a simulation, not knowing that her brother was watching her. She gasped and ducked from one of the simulated monster's went to her head with it's saber. However, since she set the simulation on a hard level, she was struggling. Demion sighed and pulled out his saber. He quickly jumped in front of her and held his saber above his head, blocking the monster's attack. "I could do this on my own," she snapped.**_

"**_Yeah right, and I was going to watch my baby sister get killed by the simulator," he answered._**

_**Astronema glared at him. "Stop simulation," he instructed. The simulation stopped and Demion walked by her.**_

"**_HEY!" She shouted._**

_**Demion sighed and turned around. "Thanks," she muttered. Demion nodded his head and went to walk away when he was suddenly tackled from behind. He fell to the ground. The two siblings started laughing as they played around like they always did after training.**_

_**After awhile, the two siblings sat on the opposite side of the room. "Demion," she said.**_

"**_Yeah," he answered._**

"**_Do you have any memory of mom and dad?" She asked._**

_**Demion played with the locket around his neck. "Not really," he replied. Astronema fell silent and she let out a sad sigh. "We will get revenge on mom and dad's deaths, Astronema, I promise," he vowed. She nodded her head slowly. Demion sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they sat there in the simulation room, hating the Power Rangers.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Karone bit her lip and she touched the ice that held her brother. "Ashley is in danger," DECA informed.

"Where is she?" Karone asked.

"Angel Grove Park," DECA replied.

"On my way."

Karone got up and she ran out of the room to save his brother's chosen.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Ashley hit a tree and she held her stomach in pain when she de-morphed. "Tsk, tsk. Such a shame you couldn't see him one last time," Divatox laughed.

"STAR SLINGER!" A voice shouted.

"SATELLITE STUNNER!" Another voice shouted.

Divatox hissed in pain. Karone and Cassie ran over to Ashley. "You okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Karone glared at Divatox. "You'll never see Andros again," Divatox hissed as she disappeared. Ashley let out a heavy sigh and Karone helped her up.

"Let's get back to the Megaship," she stated.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and they went back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship: That Night)**

Carlos was checking the engine out before heading home when he saw the extra door open. He walked into the cryogenic chamber room to find Ashley asleep near Andros's cryogenic tube. Carlos sighed as he left the room for a second and he came back with a blanket and a pillow. He placed the pillow under her head and covered her with the blanket. He placed his hand on the ice and looked at the Red Ranger that was frozen inside. "Get better, Andros, she needs you," he murmured. Then he turned and left.


	39. Heartbeat

Chapter 39: Heartbeat

A couple of months passed and Andros was still inside the cryogenic tube. Ashley hardly left Andros's side, even though she did worry the others. She wasn't eating or sleeping very well.

One day, Ashley was heading down towards the cryogenic chamber. "Hey Ash, Cassie and I are about to head down to the mall, wanna come?" Karone asked. Ashley pushed her hair out of her face.

"Not today," she replied.

"Ashley, you can't keep yourself cooped up in the cryogenic chamber."

"Karone, I just don't want to leave him okay?"

Ashley bypassed Karone and went to the cryogenic chamber. She sat down by the frozen tube and tears pressed against her eyes. "Andros…" she whispered. She touched the frozen outside and tears pressed against her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**Ashley sighed as she and Andros walked along the beach hand in hand. "I don't know what could make this day any better," she commented.**_

"**_Oh yeah?" He asked._**

_**Andros wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Have to agree with you on that one," he added. Ashley giggled and sighed. "How about Friday night, I take you out?" He asked. She smiled and bit her lip.**_

"**_I love the idea," she replied._**

_**They sat down on the sand and watched as the sunset beams hit the water. Ashley sighed and held his hand. "Andros…" she trailed off.**_

"**_Yeah?" He answered._**

_**He looked down at her. "Why do I have this feeling like something is about to happen? "She asked. Andros kissed the top of her head.**_

"**_Nothing's going to happen," he assured her._**

_**Ashley let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "I hope not," she answered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley swallowed a lump in her throat. She sat down on the floor and let out a sob. "Andros," she sobbed. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Later that afternoon, DECA's alarms went off. Everyone ran to the bridge. "What's going on DECA?" TJ asked.

"Darkonda has sent a monster to Angel Grove beach," DECA informed.

"Let's go," Carlos told them.

They nodded and ran down the hall.

Ashley bit her lip and knew she had to follow the others after hearing DECA's announcement about the monster. "I'll stay with him, you go help them," Karone instructed. Ashley nodded and ran out of the cryogenic chamber.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Ashley shouted.

She morphed into the Red Ranger uniform and jumped down her respective jump tube.

**(Angel Grove Beach)**

Ashley saw that not only was a monster there, but so was Darkonda. "HANG ON GUYS!" She shouted. She ran over and kicked Darkonda away from Cassie.

"You!" Darkonda.

Ashley kneeled in front of Cassie. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Ashley and Cassie fought Darkonda with Zhane helping them both out. Darkonda laughed as he threw a blast at them, knocking them all to the ground. "You'll lose him, Red Ranger," he laughed. He aimed his saber at the sky and orange electricity left his sword and towards the Megaship.

**(Cryogenic Chamber)**

Karone gasped and jumped back when orange electricity jolted through Andros's cryogenic tube. "Andros!" She gasped. The alarms sounded on the machine and Andros flat lined. "NO!" Karone shouted, tears falling down her face. Karone let out a sob and fell to her knees on the floor.

"Karone! Is Andros okay?" Ashley asked over her communicator.

Karone held her communicator up. "A--Andros…is…Darkonda….he…Andros is dead," she babbled.

**(Earth)**

Ashley felt the tears press against her eyes. "Andros is dead," Karone repeated.

"No," she whispered.

"He's gone," Karone sobbed over their communicator.

"NO!" Ashley wailed.

She fell to her knees with her head in her hands. "He can't be dead! No," she sobbed. Darkonda laughed at Ashley's pain.

"So sorry," he mocked.

Ashley lifted her head with a glare and she pulled out her blaster and Spiral Saber. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" She shouted.

"ASHLEY!" Carlos shouted.

Ashley ran at Darkonda with her weapon raised. "FIRE!" She shouted. Darkonda was hit with the blast.

"NO!" Darkonda shouted.

Ashley glared at Darkonda through her tears. "You killed him," she hissed. She watched as Darkonda fell to his knees and exploded. The monster beside Darkonda was somehow linked to him and was destroyed as well.

"You did it!" Cassie cheered.

Ashley pulled off her helmet and kneeled down on the ground again. Tears fell down her face and she placed her head in her hands. Cassie walked over and kneeled beside her best friend and hugged her. "We should head back to the Megaship," TJ informed. The others nodded and Cassie helped her stand up.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley and the others were standing on the bridge. Ashley was staring at her chosen ring with tears falling down her face. "Ashley, there's nothing we could've done," Cassie told her. Ashley didn't answer, she just let the ring spin in circles before landing on the controls. Karone had her head lowered and Leo, who was teleported on the ship a minute ago, had his arm wrapped around her.

"I have to get out of here," Ashley croaked.

She got up from her chair and left the bridge. "Ashley," Cassie called.

"Leave her be, Cass," Carlos answered.

Cassie watched as Ashley left the bridge and she lowered her head sadly.

Ashley was heading towards the jump tubes when she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder to see no one there. "Odd," she muttered. She turned to continue on her way to the jump tubes but she suddenly let out a small scream.

**(Bridge)**

The others heard Ashley scream and hurried off the bridge and down the hall. They stopped when they saw what she was screaming about. "Andros!" Karone gasped. Ashley was hugging Andros tight with tears falling down her face.

"But…how?" Carlos asked.

"No idea," Andros replied.

Ashley pulled back. "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you," she told him. Andros laughed slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered.

Ashley smiled as she hugged him again. "I thought you were gone forever," she murmured. Andros sighed and kissed the side of her head.

"I'd never leave you. Never," he assured her.


	40. Loving You

Chapter 40: Loving You

Ashley sighed as she sat on a fence watching horses running through the field there. "You said to meet you out here?" Andros asked as he walked up. Ashley turned around with a smile.

"Yeah," she replied.

"And where exactly are we?" He asked.

Ashley giggled. "This is a ranch I come to when I want to be alone," she replied. Andros stared at the animals that were running around.

"And what exactly are these things?" He asked.

Ashley laughed and she jumped back up on the fence. "Horses," she replied. Andros gave her a quizzical look. "You look cute when you're confused," she commented. Andros blushed and lowered his head. "Come on," she added. She grabbed his hand and led him into the stables that was nearby.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're not just going to stand there and look at them, silly."

She walked over to her friend who was taking care of one of her favorites. "Krystal, mind taking Duke and Duchess out?" She asked.

"Sure, actually brought someone out here this time?" Krystal asked.

"Yep."

Andros just looked around, totally confused. Ashley walked over to him with two horses behind her. Andros backed up slightly. "Calm down, Andros, they don't bite," she assured him.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Get on."

Andros just stared at her. "Trust me," she assured him. He tentatively walked over and Ashley watched as he climbed up onto the horse's back. "That's Duke and this is Duchess," she informed. She got onto Duchess's back.

"Now what?" He asked.

"He's not from around here is he?" Krystal asked.

"New in town," Ashley replied.

Ashley winked at him. "Just watch me," she told him. She made two ticking sounds and got Duchess to move. Andros did the same and he was able to ride up next to her. "See, it's not so bad," she pointed out.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered.

Ashley laughed slightly. "You do this all the time?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I try to do it as often as I can," she replied.

"Have you brought Carlos out here?" He suddenly asked.

Ashley sighed and she shook her head. "No. didn't want him to follow me here when I want to be alone," she replied.

"And why do you want to show me this?" He asked.

She glanced at him. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked. He was silent, indicating that he didn't know. "I want you to be here with me, Andros. I want to share this with you," she replied.

"Oh," he answered.

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Ashley stopped on a hill and grabbed the reins to get Andros to stop. She got off and she tied the reins to the branch of a tree. "Sorry," he apologized. Ashley smiled and she held his hands.

"I just wanted us to be alone," she added.

Andros smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his forehead against hers. "You had to drag me all the way out here?" He asked.

"Maybe, just to get you alone," she replied.

He rolled his eyes before kissing her deeply. She kissed him back and pulled herself closer to him. Ashley giggled and pulled back. "Hang on," she told him. Andros gave her a quizzical look. She grabbed a blanket she had tied on her saddle.

"You're a sneak," he commented.

"Well, I would rather be on a blanket than the grass," she answered.

"True."

Ashley spread the blanket out on the ground. They sat down but only mere seconds later, they were making love right there on the blanket in the middle of the forest..

**(Megaship: That Night)**

Andros sighed as he came out of the shower. He looked over to see that Ashley was asleep. He cautiously walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room and pulled out a box. He sat down on a chair across the room. He looked over to see that Ashley was still asleep and he opened it. Inside was a ring.

It was a golden band with a red ruby and two diamonds on each side.

Andros sighed and rubbed his forehead. "_She's your chosen! Bound to you forever! Why do you have to propose to her?_" His mind told him. Andros closed his eyes and he saw that Ashley was waking up. He got up and put the box in the drawer. "Not yet," he whispered. He wasn't about to ask her yet, it wasn't the right time. "After Dark Specter's gone," he murmured.

"Andros? What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

He looked over to see that her eyes were still closed. "Come back to bed," she murmured. Andros walked over and laid down next to her. Ashley placed her head on his chest and let out a sigh. He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Then they were both asleep.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Divatox was pacing back and forth in her room. "How do I get the Red Ranger? How do I get the Red Ranger?" She pondered. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Time's running out," she muttered. She sat down and she rubbed her forehead. "If I go to the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger will have to come to me," she sneered. She then shuddered. "That means I have to talk to that monster," she muttered. She got up from her bed and she went to speak to Darkonda, who was on the bridge of her ship.

"Darkonda," she called. Darkonda turned and looked at her. "I have a little plan," she informed.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"I need you to capture that Ashley girl."

Darkonda stared at her. "For what?" He asked. Divatox circled him.

"You want her as much as I want Andros," she replied.

Darkonda remained quiet. "You can disguise yourself. You can have little miss Ashley all to yourself. You capture her and Andros will be at my mercy, to do anything I want," she answered. Darkonda sneered at the thought. "As soon as I get Andros. You can do whatever you want to Ashley," She added. Darkonda cackled evilly.

"Deal," he answered.


	41. A Vow to Keep

Chapter 41: A Vow to Keep

"Time to wake up," DECA informed. Ashley winced when the light hit her face, waking her up. She looked over at Andros to see him still asleep.

"How can you sleep through that?" She muttered.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Andros woke up and let out a sigh. "Morning," she greeted. Andros groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Wake me up in a few more hours," he muttered.

Ashley rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly. "Up, school," she instructed.

"Bed, sleep," he answered.

"No, get up."

"No."

Ashley sighed. "You're impossible," she commented. Andros laughed from underneath his pillow.

"You love me anyways," he put in.

"Seriously, Andros, get up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to."

"Are you four?"

"Yes."

Ashley giggled, she never saw this side of Andros before. She liked it, she liked it a lot. "But," she started. She got him to roll on his back and she straddled his waist. "Four-year-olds can't get this close," she pointed out.

"Too true," he agreed.

She kissed him, but then she rolled off him and got out of bed. "You're cruel too," he added.

"Unlike you, Andros, I want to get to school on time," she answered.

Andros sighed as he got out of bed, muttering about how much he hated Terran school. Ashley giggled as she went into the bathroom to shower. Andros grinned mischievously and went in after her.

**(Angel Grove High)**

Surprisingly, they were able to make it to school on time. However, while Andros was sitting in his history class, his morpher went off. "_Yes! Anywhere but here,_" his mind cheered. Andros cleared his throat. "Um, I need to be somewhere, it's an emergency," he informed. The teacher stared for a minute and nodded. Andros got up from his desk and hurried out of the classroom.

Andros hid behind a wall. "What is it, DECA?" He asked.

"Andros, Divatox and Darkonda are attacking the park," DECA informed.

"_Okay, rather be in history right now_."

Andros sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm on my way," he answered. He then ran out of the school.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Andros came to the park to see them attack. "DIVATOX! DARKONDA!" He shouted. Darkonda and Divatox looked up.

"Well, look who's back from the dead," Darkonda laughed.

Divatox laughed just as evilly. "Get him," she ordered. The Quantrons charged at Andros.

"LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted.

Andros morphed and started fighting the Quantrons. However, he was suddenly overrun. Divatox laughed. "Mine now," she laughed. Andros was thrown to his knees and then suddenly darkness claimed him.

Andros woke up and felt someone pressing a wet rag to his head. "Easy, Andros, you have a bad cut on your head," a voice informed. Andros opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar person taking care of him.

He had dark brown hair cropped short with some light grays going through it, green eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Andros asked. The man stopped and looked at Andros.

"Sorry, you don't recognize me in my human disguise," he replied.

Andros thought about it for a minute and sat up. "Ecliptor?" He asked. Ecliptor nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied.

"But…how…I mean…"

"Whenever Divatox is winning a fight, I make sure to fight off my evil self."

Andros held his head slightly. "I'm not about to lose my son to that witch," he added. Andros looked at Ecliptor, he never actually heard him call him that before.

"Son?" He asked.

Ecliptor sighed and sat back. "Andros, there's something you must know," he informed. Andros sat back against a tree.

"I'm listening," he answered.

"My name isn't really Ecliptor, Andros. It's Alejandro."

Andros sat there just giving him a blank stare. "Your name isn't Andros, son of Adran. It's Andros, son of Alejandro," he informed. Andros suddenly felt like he was punched in the stomach. He couldn't bring air into his lungs.

"No…" he murmured.

"It's true, Andros. You are my son. Karone's my daughter."

"But…how…"

"Years ago, when you were too young to remember, I was sent out on a mission. I was captured and turned into Ecliptor."

Andros suddenly felt sick. "I guess your mother had to remarry so she wasn't raising you two on her own," he added. Andros pushed his hair out of his face. "Son…I never wanted to leave you, your mother, or your sister," Ecliptor or actually Alejandro informed.

"Then why did you go?" Andros asked.

"Because I was following orders."

"Then it all makes sense now."

Andros stood up. "It makes sense why you wanted both Karone and me years ago. Because…we're your kids," Andros stated.

"I didn't know it was you until your sister said your name. I was going to let Darkonda take you, but Karone called out your name and then I remembered who you were," Alejandro answered.

"What did you remember?" Andros asked.

Alejandro looked at his son. "The day you were born," he replied. Andros stared at Alejandro. "I remember holding you the day you were born, son. How proud I was to have a son. I'm proud to have you as a son," Alejandro answered. Andros still couldn't believe it. He was just in shock that Ecliptor was really Alejandro, his father.

"But…" Andros trailed off.

Every time he would start to say something, his throat would tighten up. "I loved your mother so much, Andros. When I was captured. I was given a choice. I lose my freedom, or I'd lose my family," he informed.

"So because you were going to lose us, you let them turn you into Ecliptor…" Andros answered.

"Yes."

Alejandro placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not a day went by when I didn't think of you before I was turned into Ecliptor," he informed. Andros sat back as he thought about everything he said.

**(Flashback)**

_**"Andros? Where are you?" Kerilsa called. Andros was in the living room looking at some pictures. "Andros, what are you doing?" She asked.**_

"**_Mommy who's he?" Andros asked._**

_**Kerilsa looked over his shoulder. "Oh…he was just a friend," she replied. Andros looked at the pictures.**_

"**_Mommy, where's daddy in all these pictures?" He asked._**

"**_He was taking the pictures, sweetie."_**

_**Kerilsa sat next to him. Andros just stared at the pictures in confusion. "Where is your friend?" He asked. Kerilsa bit her lip and swallowed the lump in her throat.**_

"**_Um…he died, sweetie," she replied._**

"**_What's died?"_**

_**Kerilsa tried so hard not to cry. "Died means he's gone somewhere and won't be coming back," she replied.**_

"**_Oh…" Andros answered._**

"**_Why don't you go outside and play?" Kerilsa suggested._**

"**_Okay."_**

_**Andros put the book down and ran outside. However, he stopped when he heard his mother crying. "Alejandro, if only you can see him," he heard her sob. Andros stood there confused, but then he ran off to play.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros was about to say something when Alejandro held his head crying out in pain. "Father!" Andros gasped. He kneeled in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Andros…you have to…get out of here," he insisted.

"I can't leave you here."

Alejandro looked at him, his eyes flashing from green to red, then back to green. "You have to. Protect your sister and protect Ashley. Dark Specter is after her too," he informed.

"Why?" Andros asked.

"I don't know. But just go, please."

Andros wasn't about to go, but Alejandro now Ecliptor, pushed him away. "GO!" He shouted. Andros stared at him and kneeled in front of his father one last time.

"I'm going to save you, father, I promise," he answered.

Then he got up and ran from the scene. Ecliptor held his head and was back in his full form.

**(Megaship)**

Karone looked up when Andros walked onto the bridge. "You okay?" She asked. Andros nodded.

"I'm fine, I ran into Ecliptor," he replied.

Karone's eyes widened and she walked over to him. "Is he okay?" She asked. Andros nodded.

"He's fine," he replied.

Andros then went to his quarters. He opened the door and saw Ashley there. "Hey, Ash," he greeted. Ashley looked up and gasped.

"Andros! Thank God!" She gasped.

She got out of her chair and hurried over to him, hugging him tight when she reached him. "DECA told us that she lost your signal and I thought…" she trailed off. Andros shook his head.

"She didn't," he assured her.

He stroked her hair and let out a sigh. "She didn't," he repeated.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ecliptor walked onto the bridge. "Out of my way," he snapped. The Quantrons moved out of the way and Ecliptor walked over to the controls. He looked at the Megaship that was sitting in front of the Dark Fortress. He put in a set of coordinates and let out a sigh.

**(Flashback)**

_**"It's a boy," the doctor announced. Kerilsa smiled through her tears and Alejandro helped her sit up. Alejandro walked over to the nurse, who was holding the infant that was now wrapped up in a blanket.**_

"**_Your son, Alejandro," she informed._**

_**Alejandro took his son into his arms and a smile came across his face. "A son," he murmured. He walked over to Kerilsa and sat next to her. "Here he is," he informed. Kerilsa took the baby into her arms and smiled.**_

"**_He needs a name," she commented._**

_**Alejandro thought over some names and he looked at the now sleeping infant. "Andros," he murmured.**_

"**_Strong, noble, and fighter," Kerilsa commented._**

_**Alejandro nodded and he held his son's hand. "Andros," he repeated.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ecliptor looked at the Megaship and let out a sigh. "Andros," he murmured. Then he turned the Dark Fortress around and disappeared.


	42. Father's Thoughts

Chapter 42: Father's Thoughts

Ecliptor walked onto the bridge of the Dark Fortress and turned on the main viewing screen. He put in a few coordinates and watched as Andros and Ashley's image appeared on the screen. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Ashley asked. Andros shrugged.

"That's just me," he replied.

Ecliptor chuckled slightly to see his son enjoying himself with his chosen. "Just like Kerilsa and me," he muttered.

**(Flashback)**

_**Alejandro was fidgeting with his hands as he stood out in front of the lake. "Alejandro!" A voice called. Alejandro looked over his shoulder and smiled to see her standing there.**_

"**_I'm over here, Kerilsa," he answered._**

_**Kerilsa walked down the hill and over to him. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing," she commented. Alejandro shrugged.**_

"**_Not that cold," he answered._**

"**_Says you," she muttered._**

_**Alejandro rolled his eyes and pulled his jacket off. "Here you big baby," he laughed. He wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.**_

"**_What are you doing out here anyways?" She asked._**

"**_Well, I came out here to think," he replied._**

"**_About?"_**

"**_Us."_**

"**_Okay, why for some reason don't I like the sound of that?"_**

_**Alejandro laughed. "Trust me, it's not bad," he assured her. Kerilsa gave him a quizzical look and then he held up his chosen ring. "Kerilsa…would you be my chosen?" He asked. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck, the cold forgotten.**_

"**_YES!" She exclaimed._**

**(End Flashback)**

Ecliptor sighed and rubbed his sore head, Dark Specter's hold was trying to claim him again. He fought it off and looked back at the screen to see that Ashley had pushed Andros into the lake. "There, now what are you going to do, Red Ranger?" Ashley asked. Andros sighed.

"This," he replied.

He splashed water at her. Ashley shrieked before running away as Andros got out of the water to grab her. "GET AWAY!" She shouted. Ecliptor chuckled as he watched them. He was proud of Andros, he didn't rush into having a family, like he and Kerilsa did. He was glad to see that Andros was taking the time and being with Ashley. He was glad to see that Ashley was bringing the life back into his son. When he saved Andros from Divatox and Darkonda two years before, there was no light left in Andros's eyes. However, ever since he was with Ashley, the lights had come back. He kept a close eye on Andros and Karone, to protect them whenever they needed protecting. As their father, he had that right to protect his children from harm.

**(Flashback)**

_**"Alejandro, where's Andros?" Kerilsa asked. Alejandro looked up to see that the spot that Andros was just in was empty.**_

"**_He couldn't have gone far, he doesn't even walk yet," he pointed out._**

_**Kerilsa glared at him before she went searching for Andros. Alejandro saw that he had left the door open and he hurried outside. "ANDROS!" He called. He looked around, remembering that his son couldn't speak yet, unless they counted the gurgles and other noises he made. He hurried around and he sighed in relief when he finally found Andros. "There you are, you little sneak," he laughed. Andros was in the garden in the backyard pulling on one of the flowers in there. "Your mommy would've killed me," he commented. The six-month-old just gurgled and pulled on his jacket. "It's okay, Kerilsa, I found him," he informed. Kerilsa came out of the house.**_

"**_What is he doing all the way out here?" She asked._**

"**_Kid has the need for adventure," he replied._**

"**_Well, no adventures until he's older."_**

_**Kerilsa took Andros into her arms and went back into the house. Alejandro grinned and followed her. "I'm telling you, Kerilsa, Andros will be a great Ranger one day," he insisted. Kerilsa set Andros into his playpen.**_

"**_I'm telling you, Alejandro, Andros will not become a Ranger," she answered._**

_**Alejandro sighed. "He'll grow up to be just like his dad, strong, courageous, and a Red Ranger," he commented.**_

"**_Alejandro, I'm not going to standby and watch when Andros is older to see him get killed on a battlefield," she answered._**

"**_If he's anything like me, he won't die on the battlefield."_**

"**_You don't know that. Andros could grow up not being able to be the Red Ranger."_**

_**Alejandro looked at the infant that had fallen asleep. "He'll be a Red Ranger, just like his dad," he murmured, glancing at the morpher on his wrist.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ecliptor looked at the morpher that was on Andros's wrist. "And he is the greatest Red Ranger I have ever seen. If only you can see him, Kerilsa," he murmured. Ecliptor slammed his fist on the console, silently cursing Darkonda for killing Kerilsa. He missed her, she was able to get him to become the father everyone wanted him to be, except for when he went out on missions as a Red Ranger. He insisted that Andros would grow up to be a Red Ranger just like him, while Kerilsa fought him on it. "Now look at him, Kerilsa, he's a Red Ranger. He's found his destiny. On Earth, as a Red Ranger, with a Terran," he murmured. However, Dark Specter's hold started to come back at full force.

**(Flashback)**

_**"GET IN THERE!" Darkonda snapped. He threw Alejandro into the main room of the Dark Fortress and the Quantrons held his arms.**_

"**_Alejandro, son of Kelron, welcome to the Dark Fortress," Dark Specter laughed._**

"**_Sorry I can't say I'm happy to be here," Alejandro commented._**

_**Darkonda punched him in the jaw. "Join my army, Alejandro. You will be glorified and invincible," Dark Specter told him.**_

"**_I'd take death, thanks," Alejandro answered._**

"**_You'd take death, but what of your family?" Dark Specter asked._**

_**Alejandro's eyes widened in fear when Kerilsa and Andros appeared on the screen. Kerilsa was playing with Andros and the year-old infant's laughter filled the room. "No…" Alejandro murmured.**_

"**_You have a choice Alejandro. Either join my army and your family would be safe. Or, we can capture them both and bring them here. We can kill your precious Kerilsa right in front of you and I'll have Darkonda take the boy to raise him to become part of my army," Dark Specter explained._**

_**Alejandro was silent, he just stared at the image. "Darkonda, send…" Dark Specter started.**_

"**_DON'T!" Alejandro shouted._**

_**Dark Specter stopped. "You have made your choice?" He asked. Alejandro stared at the screen and nodded his head slowly.**_

"**_Yes, don't hurt them! Andros is too young and Kerilsa's pregnant, I'm begging you, Dark Specter, don't hurt my family," Alejandro answered._**

_**Dark Specter laughed evilly. "Welcome to my army, Ecliptor," he laughed.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ecliptor let out a heavy sigh. "Well, fatherhood is hard isn't it Ecliptor?" A voice sneered. Ecliptor looked over his shoulder to see Elid standing there.

"What are you doing on my Dark Fortress?" He asked.

"Just came to check on the Rangers' status. I see you've already done that, among other things."

"You've been spying on me."

Elid laughed. "Not really, you," Elid answered. He walked over and had the image change again to Leo and Karone. "Her," he added. Ecliptor stood in front of the screen.

"You stay away from my daughter," Ecliptor snapped.

"Like father like son. He told me to stay away from her too, when he came to rescue her from my palace."

Ecliptor felt his blood run ice cold. "What did you do to her?" He demanded. Elid laughed as he headed towards the door.

"Nothing she couldn't handle. Even though your son believes I still care about the Karovan law about taking innocence," he laughed.

Before Elid could react, Ecliptor grabbed him and threw him to the floor. Soon, Ecliptor was beating Elid. "GET HIM OFF!" Elid called to the Quantrons. The Quantrons stood there, only following Ecliptor's orders. Darkonda came on the Dark Fortress and he dragged Ecliptor off Elid. Elid stood up with the pain showing on his face.

"Touch my daughter again and I'll kill you!" Ecliptor snapped.

"You haven't been around to even call her your daughter," Elid answered.

"Help me get him reprogrammed," Darkonda ordered.

"Gladly," Elid agreed.

Ecliptor fought against Darkonda and Elid as they dragged him down the hall to get another microchip put in his head. "This time you shouldn't be able to remember that you have kids," Elid snapped. Ecliptor stared at the screen one last time to see that Andros and Ashley were talking to Leo and Karone. "Sadly, you'll have to destroy our own kids," Elid laughed.

"NO!" Ecliptor shouted.


	43. Rather Feel Pain

Chapter 43: Rather feel Pain

Ashley sighed as she walked through the park one morning. She needed to clear her head, after the talk she had with Andros that morning, it bothered her. She couldn't understand why he said the things he said.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros shook his head. "You don't know me," he objected. Ashley stood up and placed her hands on his face.**_

"**_I see you," she told him._**

"**_No you don't. You have no idea what's happened to me."_**

_**Ashley stared at him. "Do you think what happened in your past really matters to me?" She asked.**_

"**_It should," he replied._**

"**_But it doesn't."_**

"**_I'm holding you back."_**

"**_You're not."_**

_**Andros looked at her and nodded his head slowly. "I can't keep holding you back like this anymore, Ash," he told her. Ashley placed her hands on his face with a sad sigh.**_

"**_Andros…you can't just give up on life," she insisted._**

"**_Why not? Life's given up on me."_**

_**Ashley shook her head. "I love you, Andros and I want to be with you forever," she told him. She turned and left the room.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley bit her lip and played with her chosen ring. "Why would he say something like that to me?" She pondered. She gasped when Quantrons surrounded her. "Oh this is just great," she muttered. She got in a fight stance and started fighting them as hard as she could. She really wished she was a Ranger at this point. She did a back flip and ducked from a Quantron's weapon.

"GRAB HER!" A voice shouted.

Before Ashley could react, more Quantrons surrounded her and pinned her down. "LET GO!" She shouted. She lifted her head up and Darkonda stood in front of her.

"Hello, Ashley," he greeted.

"Darkonda!" Ashley gasped.

Darkonda laughed and Ashley was dragged to her feet. "What's a pretty girl like you doing walking alone in the park?" He asked. Ashley remained silent. "Where's your precious Red Ranger?" He asked. Ashley struggled against the Quantrons.

"Let me go," she hissed.

Darkonda lifted her chin and grinned evilly at her. "I don't think so," He answered. Ashley glared at him. "Take her away," he instructed.

"ANDROS!" Ashley shouted.

Then she was gone.

**(Megaship)**

Andros was looking over a few things, having no idea that Ashley had just been kidnapped. He pushed his hair out of his face. "Hello Red Ranger," a voice greeted. Andros froze in his chair and looked up at the main viewing screen.

"Divatox!" He gasped.

He got up from his chair. "I have something that you desire," she laughed. Andros's eyes widened in horror when Ashley was pulled in front of the main viewing screen.

"Ashley!" He gasped.

"Yes, your precious Ashley," Divatox laughed.

Ashley had her hands chained in front of her and she had a gag in her mouth. "Let her go!" Andros demanded.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Darkonda in his human form asked.

Andros felt his heart stop beating. "No…" he whispered. Ashley lowered her head with her eyes closed. "Don't you hurt her," Andros snapped.

"Surrender and she won't be harmed," Divatox answered.

Andros felt a lump rise in his throat as he looked at Ashley. He saw the tears glistening in her eyes and he knew exactly what she was thinking. "I'm sorry, Ashley," he murmured. Andros looked at Divatox. "I surrender, but you have to swear that no harm will come to her," Andros answered.

"Of course," Divatox agreed.

"I'll be down on Earth," he informed.

Andros cut the transmission and he put his morpher on the inside of his pocket. He set his other morpher down on the console and teleported down to Earth.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Divatox laughed. "She's yours," she laughed. Ashley's eyes widened in horror. She tried to shout, but the gag muffled any sound. She fought against Darkonda when he grabbed her around her waist.

"COME ON!" Darkonda shouted.

Ashley elbowed him in the side, but before she could run, Darkonda kicked her back, knocking her to the ground. Divatox laughed evilly. "So amusing," she laughed. Ashley fought against Darkonda, but he ended up dragging her out of the room. Divatox sighed as she went down to Earth to get Andros.

**(Earth)**

Andros looked around for Divatox, his morpher was secured around his belt so he could grab it when he escaped Divatox. "Well, Andros," Divatox laughed. Andros turned around.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Divatox laughed. "With her new chosen," she replied. Andros's eyes widened in horror, but before he could do anything, Pirahnatrons surrounded him and pinned him down. "Elgar, are his morphers on him?" She asked.

"Not that I could see Auntie D," Elgar replied.

"Take him to my ship."

Andros closed his eyes when they teleported him to the ship.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Divatox sighed as she sat down. "Take him to his cell. I'll deal with him later," she informed. The Pirahnatrons dragged Andros off the bridge and down the hall.

"Wait for it," he whispered.

Andros closed his eyes. "Wait for it," he repeated to himself. Just as they were turning a corner, his planned came to a hualt.

"LET GO OF ME!" He heard Ashley scream.

Andros elbowed one Pirahnatron and flipped the other over his shoulder. When more came, he easily defeated them. He pulled his morpher from his belt. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. The alarms went off, but Andros ran down the hall towards the room where he heard Ashley's screams.

When he came in, he saw that Darkonda was gone. Ashley had her torn shirt pressed against her chest. "Ashley!" He gasped. He de-morphed and ran over to her. She hugged him tight and buried her head into his shoulder.

"You escaped," she murmured.

"After being in her grasp for those four months, I learned a few tricks of my own," he answered.

Ashley let out a small sob. "Here, take this," he told her. He removed his over shirt, leaving him in his tan tank top. Ashley pulled the over shirt on and did the buttons up. "Come on, we're going home," he told her. He picked Ashley up and he pushed the button on his morpher, taking them back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

"Andros!" Karone gasped. Andros glanced at Karone before walking down the hall with Ashley in his arms. Ashley had her head buried in his shoulder.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Darkonda," was his only answer.

Andros walked into their room and he set Ashley on the bed. Ashley turned away and buried her head into her pillow. Andros stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he murmured. He got up from the bed and stormed out of the room.

TJ, Carlos, and Zhane were talking when they saw their leader storming down the hall. "Andros," Zhane called. Andros bypassed them and went to the jump tubes. "Damn it," he hissed.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"He's going after Darkonda," Zhane replied.

TJ and Carlos went after Andros and grabbed his arms. "Andros stop," TJ told him. Andros fought against them.

"Let go of me!" He snapped.

"Andros, you have to stop, revenge isn't the answer," Carlos told him.

"It'll make me feel better," Andros answered.

He elbowed Carlos in the side and pushed TJ away and ran down the hall. "ANDROS!" Zhane called.

Andros ran to the jump tubes and went down to Earth.

**(Earth)**

Andros looked around the park. "DARKONDA!" He shouted. He kept looking. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He shouted.

"Tsk, tsk, so impatient," Darkonda laughed.

Andros turned around. "Why can't you guys just leave us alone?" He asked.

"I want Ashley and Divatox wants you," he replied.

"No shit, I already knew that."

Darkonda laughed at Andros. "Then just hand her over to me," Darkonda laughed. Andros glared at Darkonda.

"Over my dead body," he answered.

"That can be arranged."

"LET'S ROCKET!"

Andros morphed. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted. He spun around and blocked Darkonda's attack.

"You can't win," Darkonda laughed.

"Watch me."

Andros groaned when he fell on his back.

**(Megaship)**

"We have to help him," Cassie insisted. They turned to leave when Karone had the doors closed.

"What are you doing?" TJ asked.

"Andros needs to do this on his own," Karone replied.

"He's losing!" Carlos snapped.

"Because he's letting his fear of Darkonda taking over," Karone answered.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ecliptor was watching the fight and he laughed evilly. "Defeat him, Darkonda," he laughed. He then went to Earth.

**(Earth)**

Andros stood up, but then a blast hit him in the back. He hit the ground hard. "Welcome, Ecliptor," Darkonda laughed. Andros looked up and he gasped.

"Father!" He gasped.


	44. Over Fear

Chapter 44: Over Fear

Andros felt his heart stop when he saw his own father standing in front of him, getting ready to fight him. "Father…" he trailed off.

"Father?" Ecliptor asked.

"He's trying to trick you, Ecliptor," Darkonda snapped.

"NO! Father! It's me, Andros. I'm your son," Andros answered.

"I have no son," Ecliptor snapped.

Andros rolled out of the way when Ecliptor threw a blast at him. Darkonda stood back with a laugh as he watched Ecliptor try to destroy his own son. Andros cried out in pain when Ecliptor's second blast got him in the shoulder. He held his shoulder in pain and looked down to see that the blast had gone through his suit. He held his shoulder in pain and fell down on his knees. "Give up Red Ranger," Darkonda laughed. Andros just stayed crouched to the ground in pain.

**(Megaship)**

"Karone, you have to let us out of here and help him," Carlos insisted. Karone just stared at the screen.

"I can't do that, Carlos," she answered.

"Why the hell not?" TJ asked.

"Andros needs to do this on his own," she replied.

She watched as Darkonda kicked Andros's side, flipping the Red Ranger onto his back. "He's going to die!" Cassie snapped. Karone just stood there.

"He won't be able to get over his fear of Darkonda if you go down there and defeat Darkonda for him," she answered.

"He's going to die and we're not going to sit here and watch it happen. DECA unlock the doors," TJ ordered.

The doors didn't budge. "DECA unlock the doors," he repeated.

"DECA's been turned off in this sector for now," Karone informed.

"KARONE! This is the lowest thing you have ever done!" Carlos snapped.

Karone watched the fight, deep in concentration. "What is so low with what I'm doing?" She asked.

"Because your brother's dying down there and you don't even care!" Carlos snapped.

Cassie walked up to the Yellow Ranger and she stopped. She saw tears streaming down Karone's face. "I care enough to get my brother to live again. My brother has forgotten how to live," she answered quietly. Cassie walked over and hugged Karone. Karone hugged Cassie back and let out a small sob. "He's got to do this on his own or he'll never be able to live again," she added.

**(Earth)**

Andros held his side in pain. "Get up Red Ranger," Darkonda snapped. Andros stayed down on the ground. "GET UP!" He shouted. He grabbed Andros by his throat and pulled him up from the ground. Ecliptor watched with a laugh. Darkonda pulled Andros's helmet off. "I want to see your face when I kill you," he snapped. He threw Andros to his knees and laughed. Andros closed his eyes waiting for Darkonda's final blow.

"_Don't let him defeat you again_," his mind told him.

Every memory flash of his torture went through his mind. Andros's eyes snapped open and he pulled his Spiral Saber out again. Just as Darkonda was about to bring the sword down onto Andros's head, Andros held his Spiral Saber up, blocking the attack. "WHAT!" Darkonda shouted. Andros stood up and pushed Darkonda's saber away.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Darkonda. I'm not seven anymore," he snapped.

Darkonda aimed at Andros's torso, but Andros did a back flip and pulled out his other morpher. "RED BATTLIZED RANGER!" He shouted. Andros flew up into the air. "BATTLIZER MISSILES!" He shouted. Andros watched as his missiles destroyed Darkonda. Ecliptor sneered at Andros and disappeared. Andros landed and he held his morpher up. "DECA teleport me back to the Megaship," he instructed.

**(Megaship)**

Andros walked onto the bridge and everyone greeted and congratulated Andros. "Thanks for not coming down you guys," he commented.

"That's your sister you should thank. She had us locked in here," Carlos answered.

Andros looked over at Karone. Karone smiled as she hugged him tight. "Thank you," he murmured. Karone felt the tears pressing against her eyes as she hugged her brother tight.

"I'm proud of you," she murmured.

"As am I," a voice answered

They looked over to see Ashley standing in the doorway. "DECA had ways of showing me the fight," she commented. Andros stood there for a minute before he hugged Ashley tight, lifting her off the ground a bit. Ashley buried her face into his hair and let out a sigh. "I love you," she murmured. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I love you too," he answered.

That night, Andros came out of the shower, with a small bandage over the gash on his shoulder. He looked over at Ashley to see her staring at him. "What?" He asked. Ashley smiled as she got up from the bed and she walked over to Andros.

"Can't I just look at you?" She asked.

Andros laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Depends why you're staring," he answered. Ashley laughed and placed her hands on his face.

"You know why," she murmured.

He smiled and kissed her gently. He picked her up and set her down on the bed. He laid on her and pulled back from the kiss. Ashley giggled and Andros stroked her face. "I love you," he murmured. Ashley smiled and ran her finger down his face.

"I love you," she answered.

Andros then kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ashley kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Andros pulled back slightly. "DECA lock the doors and then shut down in here," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Ashley giggled and he kissed her again.


	45. The One

Chapter 45: The One

"I don't know, Ashley," Andros told her. Ashley giggled at his nervousness.

"Come on, Andros, it's just my parents," she answered.

Andros sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "My parents are just dying to meet you," she added.

"But Ashley…" he started.

"No buts. You promised you'd come meet my family," she reminded.

Andros sighed as he held her hand as they walked up to the front door. "Mom, dad, I'm home," she announced. Just then, a young girl came running down the stairs.

"ASHLEY YOU'RE HOME!" She exclaimed.

Ashley smiled and picked the girl up. "You've been good for mom and dad right?" She asked.

"Uh huh," the girl replied.

The girl looked over at Andros. "Who's he?" She asked. Ashley looked over at Andros with a smile.

"Andros, this is my sister, Kayla. Kayla, that's Andros," she replied.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kayla asked.

Ashley laughed and she set Kayla down on the floor. "You still like to butt in don't you?" She asked. Kayla shrugged. "Where's mom and dad?" She asked.

"They'll be down in a minute," a voice replied.

Ashley looked up and shrieked when she saw that it was her brother. "Jeff!" She gasped. She ran over and hugged her brother tight. "I thought you were in Arizona?" She asked.

"Came home for a visit," he replied.

Ashley laughed and she let him go. Jeff looked over at Andros. "Oh! Jeff…" she started. She grabbed Andros's arm and pulled him next to her. "This is Andros. Andros, this is my brother, Jeff," she informed. Jeff held his hand out to Andros.

"Nice to meet you," he commented.

Andros shook Jeff's hand. "Like wise," Andros answered. Jeff grinned.

"So you're Ashley's new boyfriend?" He asked.

Ashley glared at Jeff and stomped on his foot. "Ow," he hissed.

"Mom and dad don't know yet," she told him.

"What that you have a boyfriend?" Kayla asked.

"No, that my boyfriend's Andros. I haven't exactly told them that I broke up with Carlos," Ashley replied.

Andros stood there in shock. "Ashley…" Andros started.

"Ashley! You're home!" Her mother gasped.

Ashley smiled and she embraced her mother. Lena hugged her daughter tight. "We were so worried about you," Lena told her. Ashley smiled.

"I'm okay mom," she answered.

Craig came down the stairs and smiled to see his daughter.

Andros stood there as he watched the family reunion in front of him. "Oh! Mom, dad, this is Andros," she informed. Craig and Lena stood there for a minute. Ashley took a deep breath and explained everything.

"Do you treat my daughter well?" Craig asked.

"Yes I do," Andros replied.

"Good. Jeff, where's Helena?" Craig asked.

Andros let out the breath he had no idea he was holding. "Relax," Ashley whispered. She looked over at Jeff. "Who's Helena?" Ashley asked.

"Jeff's fiancé," Lena replied.

"You should see the baby Ashley," Kayla giggled.

Ashley looked at her brother in shock. "Baby?" She asked. Jeff laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mom and dad never told you?" Jeff asked.

"No! Why didn't you tell me?" Ashley asked.

"You're in space traveling Ashley, it's kind of hard contacting you," Craig replied.

"Where's that baby?" Ashley asked.

"Upstairs," Jeff replied.

Andros watched as Ashley ran upstairs. He realized he was being stared at. "Hang on, Ash, I'm going with you," he called out. Andros went upstairs after his girlfriend.

They went into the room to see a young woman about Jeff's age picking the baby up from her crib. "You Helena?" Ashley asked. Helena looked up with a smile.

"I am and you must be Ashley," she replied.

"That's me," Ashley answered.

Helena smiled and she looked over at Andros. "Oh! And this is my boyfriend, Andros," she added. Andros nodded to her. Helena walked over.

"This is Sarah," Helena informed.

Ashley gasped quietly as she looked at her niece. "Oh! She's so precious," Ashley cooed. Andros stood back as Ashley held Sarah.

"You want to try, Andros?" Helena asked.

"Um…no thanks I think I'll pass," Andros replied.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "He's never held a baby before," she answered.

"Well no time like the present to try," Helena pointed out.

Ashley walked over to Andros. "Hold your arms out," she instructed. Andros sighed and held his arms out. "Be careful with her head," she added. Andros looked down at the baby in his arms and he seemed to have froze in his place. "See it's not so bad," Ashley pointed out.

"I guess not…" he agreed.

Andros looked at the baby in his arms. "Makes you one day want your own kids," Helena commented. Ashley smiled and nodded.

"It does," she agreed.

"What do you think, Andros?" Helena asked.

Andros thought about it for a minute. "_Kids…_" he thought. He looked over at Ashley and saw his future in her eyes. "One day," he agreed. Ashley smiled.

Later on that evening, Andros was getting used to Ashley's family. However, the ring in his pocket was just screaming to be let out. "So, Andros, how long have you and Ashley been dating?" Lena asked. Andros cleared his throat.

"About six months," her replied.

Ashley held his hand. "He and I have been through a lot," she commented.

"How do your parents feel about letting you roam around space?" Craig asked.

Andros felt a lump rise in his throat. "Um…my parents…" he trailed off. Lena got the hint.

"Oh Andros we're so sorry," she told him.

"It's been my sister and me for the past few years, but my sister's engaged to be married so it'll just be me soon," he informed.

Ashley bit her lip and held onto Andros's hand. "Your sister couldn't be any older than you," Jeff commented. Andros shrugged.

"Our customs," he answered.

"Your customs?" Lena asked.

Andros sighed and pushed his hair from his face. "Well, um…has Ashley told you where I'm from?" He asked. Craig and Lena looked at each other. Andros took a deep breath and explained everything to them. From the planet he was from up to the Karovan customs.

"So…you chose my daughter?" Craig asked.

"Yes," Andros replied.

"And this is permanent?" Lena asked.

"Yes," Andros replied.

Andros took a deep breath. "I wanted to make it official the Terran way," he added. Ashley watched as Andros got off the couch, crouched down on one knee, and held the ring up. "Ashley…will you marry me?" He asked. Ashley gasped with tears pressing against her eyes.

"Yes…" she whispered.

She threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!" She repeated. He sighed as he hugged her. He placed the ring on her finger and stood up.

"Hold on a minute," Craig snapped.

Craig stood up, the anger showing his face. "I don't want this in my family. He's nothing but an alien that's following a stupid custom!" He snapped.

"Dad don't talk to him like that," Ashley answered.

"I can say anything I want to say to him! You two are to break off this bond now," he snapped.

"I'm not agreeing to anything. You can't tell me what to do."

Ashley went to walk away with Andros in tow. "ASHLEY! YOU WAIT!" Craig shouted. Craig's shouting woke Sarah up. Helena and Jeff retreated upstairs, but Kayla stayed close to Lena. "You're going to ruin your life! You're only seventeen," he snapped. Ashley shook her head.

"Say all you want, dad. But I love him!" she answered.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked.

Ashley held onto Andros's hand. "I love Andros and as you can see he loves me too," she replied. Craig glared at her.

"You're too young to know what it's like to be in love," he snapped.

Craig looked at Andros. "You…GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He shouted. Ashley held onto Andros's hand when he was about to walk away.

"Andros don't…" she started.

"Don't worry. I'll see you later okay?" He murmured.

Ashley nodded and he kissed her before leaving. Ashley bit her lip with tears falling down her face. "You are not to see him again," Craig told her.

"I'm not agreeing to that," she answered.

"If you go after that boy. You will be disowned. You'll never be part of this family again."

Ashley felt a lump rise in her throat. She then ran upstairs after letting out a small sob. Craig stood there with satisfaction showing on his face. "Craig…" Lena scolded slightly. She had Kayla go play and she went upstairs to Ashley's room.

Ashley had her back faced towards the door, but her sobs could be heard throughout the room. Lena came in and sat on the bed next to her daughter. Ashley placed her head in Lena's lap and just kept crying. She sighed as she stroked Ashley's hair. "Ashley, you're only seventeen," she murmured.

"Why should that matter?" Ashley asked.

"You have your whole life in front of you, sweetheart. You shouldn't have to worry about getting married."

Ashley let out a sob. "But I want to, mom. I want to marry him," she whispered. Lena kissed the top of Ashley's head.

"How do you know that you really love him and it's just not a high school crush?" Lena asked.

"Because after everything he and I have been through. He stayed with me and I stayed with him. Mom…he needs me."

"Sweetheart, he seemed to be okay taking care of himself and his sister."

Ashley shook her head. "Mom, he needs me and I need him," she answered. Ashley let out another sob. "He loves me…" she whispered. Lena stroked her hair. "I got him over…his fear…of even being with someone," she added.

"Why would he be afraid?" Lena asked.

"Mom he was raped when he was fifteen. He was raped multiple times for four months," she replied.

Lena was shocked. "He was so cold when I first met him, mom, so cold," she murmured. Lena stroked her hair. "Mom, please let me marry him," she insisted. Lena hugged Ashley tight.

"You go and you don't come back here for awhile," Lena answered.

Ashley nodded. "I'll cover for you, just go now," Lena added. Ashley got off the bed and gathered some of her things. She climbed out her window and Lena sighed.

**(The Beach)**

Andros was sitting on the beach, just drawing things in the sand. "ANDROS!" Ashley shouted. Andros looked up to see Ashley running down the hill towards him. Andros stood up and she jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over. "My mom let me go," she murmured. Andros hugged her tight with a sigh. Ashley let him go with a smile. "Ask me again," she told him.

"What?" He asked

Ashley took the ring off and handed it to him. "Ask me again," she repeated. Andros took the ring, got down on one knee, and held her hand.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Ashley smiled. "Yes," she replied. Andros placed the ring back on her finger and hugged her tight. Ashley hugged him back with a sigh. He pulled back slightly and kissed her. Ashley kissed him back and tangled her hands in his hair. He pulled back again and pressed his forehead against hers.

"We should head back to the Megaship," he commented.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't think…"

"Andros shut up."

Andros laughed and kissed her again.


	46. Our Future

Chapter 46: Our Future

The next morning, Andros and Ashley were trying to sneak back into their room without being seen. "Well, about time you two got back here," a voice commented. Andros closed his eyes and Ashley bit her tongue.

"Thought you guys were kidnapped or something," Karone commented.

"Um…you know what, I'm hungry. I'll see you later Andros," Ashley answered.

Andros nodded and watched as Ashley retreated to the equipment area. Andros saw the look on Zhane's face and walked by him. "Don't start with me, Zhane, I'm not in the mood," he informed.

"I didn't say anything," Zhane objected.

"But you were going to."

"No I wasn't."

Andros pushed his hair out of his face and walked over to his station. "Where were you two last night?" Zhane asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Andros replied.

"Ah-huh…that's why you look tired…and might I mention you have sand on your clothes?" Zhane asked.

"Shut up."

Zhane stared at the Red Ranger for a minute. "No way!" Zhane gasped.

"What?" TJ asked when he and Carlos came in.

"ANDROS GOT LAID!" Zhane shouted.

Andros turned around and pushed Zhane slightly. "Could you say it a little louder? I don't think the people on Aquitar heard you," Andros muttered. TJ and Carlos looked at Andros in shock. Andros sighed. "Okay! Fine! Ashley and I slept together. We've been sleeping together for the past three months. There are you happy?" Andros asked. All three Rangers stood there with the most stupid looks on their faces. "Shut up," he told them. He went to go back to work when he realized they were still staring at him. "I'm going to the engine room," he informed.

"Come on, Andros, details," Zhane put in.

"Not happening," Andros answered.

Andros realized that Zhane was following him and he ran into the engine room. "DECA lock the doors," he instructed. Andros leaned against the door and pushed his hair out of his face. "Man what a nightmare," he muttered. He then walked over to the engine. "DECA, test the engine," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

**(Equipment Room)**

Ashley sighed as she got something to eat. "Have you guys been careful?" Cassie asked. Ashley sat down and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"No, we thought we should just wing it," Ashley replied.

"I'm serious, Ash," Cassie put in.

Ashley sighed. "We've been really careful," Ashley assured her. Karone was listening, but she was daydreaming as well.

"Well…your first time…did it hurt?" Cassie asked.

Ashley bit her lip. Her first time. "_Demion_," she thought. Ashley let out a sigh. "It hurt for a minute," she told Cassie. Cassie bit her lip. "But he was really sweet and gentle about it," she added.

"Come on, this is Andros," Cassie pointed out.

"Okay! I've had enough," Karone commented.

The two friends laughed as the Yellow Ranger got up. "I'll see you later," Karone commented. They nodded and watched her go. Ashley lowered her head slightly.

"And as for being careful. I haven't been on the pill for awhile," Ashley added.

"You guys are using protection right?" Cassie asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Then how…" Cassie trailed off.

"Don't worry. There's this elixir that women on KO-35 take. It's more successful than the pill or protection," Ashley assured her.

Cassie gave her a quizzical look. "Have you two ever thought of how far this relationship is going to go?" Cassie asked.

"He proposed last night, Cassie. What do you think?" Ashley asked.

"Good point."

Ashley sighed as she found herself thinking about having Andros's children. A small smile came across her face at the thought. She snapped out of her short daydream. "Besides…right now…with everything that's going on. A baby would just complicate things," she added. Ashley stood up. "I'm a little tired. I'm going to go get some sleep," she informed. Cassie nodded and watched as she left.

**(Andros and Ashley's Quarters)**

Ashley sighed as she walked into her and Andros's quarters. She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, thinking. "_My and Andros's kids…_" she pondered. She bit her tongue and wrapped her arms around herself. Her father's words suddenly echoing in her head. "What if we don't make it?" She asked herself. She laid down on her side and just stared at the far wall. "What if I lose him forever?" She added.

Later on, Andros came into a dark room, but he heard soft crying coming from the bed. "Ash?" He called quietly. Only the soft sobs could be heard. "DECA turn on the lights," he instructed. He found his fiancé crying with her hand over her face. "Ashley! What is it?" He asked. He kneeled in front of her, stroking her face. "Ashley, what's wrong?" He asked. Ashley let out a sob.

"I'm scared Andros," she replied.

"About what?" He asked.

"About us."

Andros gave her a quizzical look. "What if it doesn't work out? What if like ten years down the line we want a divorce?" She asked.

"It's not going to happen," he replied.

"But what if…"

Andros placed his finger against her lips. "It's not going to happen," he repeated.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"After all the shit we've been through. I think we can beat anything," he replied.

Andros kissed her softly and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he murmured Ashley wrapped her arm around his neck and with her free hand she entwined her fingers with his.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros then kissed her again. Ashley kissed him back and pulled him onto the bed next to her. She pulled back and let out a sigh. "I'd love to go through that again, but I'm too tired," she commented. Andros chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"To tell you the truth, so am I," he answered.

Ashley placed her head on his chest and held his hand. "This is good too," she murmured. Andros smiled and ran circles over her lower back.

"Yeah," he agreed.

She reached out and started tracing the scars on his wrist. He closed his eyes and a lump rose in his throat. The echoes of his painful past were still there, but they weren't as bad as they had been before. "I wasn't always like this," he said suddenly.

"What?" She asked.

"I wasn't always afraid of people. There was a time where I wasn't afraid of anybody."

They sat up and Andros leaned against the wall. "Karone told me that you didn't used to be this way," she agreed. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What were you like before all this happened to you?" She asked. Andros thought about his time before he was tortured.

"For one thing I had a life," he replied.

Ashley held his hand. "I knew how to have fun. Even flirted with some girls when I was in training," he added. Ashley stared at him. "I said flirted, not dated," he put in. She rolled her eyes. "I goofed off with Zhane. Teased Karone. The normal thing a fifteen-year-old boy would do," he explained. Andros let out a sigh. "Then they took me," he added.

"Andros…" she started.

"Let me finish please?"

She nodded her head slowly. Andros let out a heavy sigh. "During those four months. The kid inside of me seemed to have disappeared, broken. I was forced to become an adult so fast it made my head spin," he explained.

"Forcing you to have sex with someone doesn't make you an adult, Andros," she put in.

Andros stayed silent. "You were a victim," she murmured.

"Yeah, if only that doctor saw that," he muttered.

"What?" She asked.

Andros let out a sigh and pushed his hair out of his face. "After my father rescued me from Divatox and Darkonda. There was this doctor. Apparently she didn't get the memo of not touching a rape victim when they're screaming on the top of their lungs "No," he explained. She held his hand. "I kept telling her not to touch me. I mean come on! Divatox just raped me constantly for four months! Do you think I was really going to let a female doctor touch me?" He asked.

"You don't need to convince me," she replied.

Ashley let out a sigh and let out a yawn. Andros smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry," he murmured.

"It's okay," she assured him.

"Let's get some sleep. Since we kind of didn't get any the night before."

Ashley giggled. They laid back down and she placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Then they were both asleep.


	47. A Promise to Keep Part I

Chapter 47: A Promise Kept Part I

A few weeks later, Andros and Ashley were sparring on the simudeck. Ashley gasped and ducked when Andros punched at her head. She tried to elbow him in the stomach, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "You fight unfairly," she whined. Andros laughed.

"Are you two?" He asked.

"Shut up."

Andros laughed and Ashley got him to release his grip on her arm. She did a back flip to dodge a few of his kicks and punches. "You're losing your touch," she commented.

"What makes you think you're actually beating me?" He asked.

Before Ashley could react, Andros grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor and pinned her there. "That better?" He asked.

"Get off," she replied.

Andros chuckled but then DECA's alarms went off. "Damn," he muttered. He got off her and they ran off the simudeck.

They ran onto the bridge. "What's going on?" Andros asked.

"Zhane's in trouble," Karone replied.

"DECA where's his location?" Andros asked.

The coordinates appeared on the screen. "DECA, go to those coordinates," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros sat back in his chair. "Power up mega lasers," Andros instructed.

"Megalasers are on standby," Karone informed.

Andros looked up when Zhane's image appeared n the screen, hanging onto his Galaxy Glider with two Velocifighters going at him. "Fire," Andros ordered. They fired at the Velocifighters, but didn't see the Velocifighter coming at them, but Zhane destroyed the Velocifighter with his blaster. "DECA, teleport him aboard," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros got up from his chair and went to go meet with Zhane in the equipment room. Zhane took off his helmet. "You okay?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Andros we have a problem," Zhane replied.

"What's going on?" Andros asked.

They walked down the hall towards the bridge. "The rebels are under attack. So far we've held them off, but they need our help," Zhane replied. Andros sighed.

"It isn't just the rebels. Dark Specter, Elid, Divatox, Rita, and Zedd, they're invading all over," he informed.

They walked onto the bridge and they listened to the status reports of the other planets. Andros saw Ashley standing by the controls with a worried look on her face. He walked over to Ashley and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he murmured. Ashley looked up at him. "You okay?" He asked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm worried," she replied.

Andros nodded in agreement. "I'm scared of where else they plan to attack," she added. Andros reached down and held her hand.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to your planet, okay?" He asked.

Ashley nodded. "Come here," he murmured. He took her into his arms and hugged her gently.

"Look at this, over a thousand velocifighters," Carlos informed.

Andros let Ashley go and walked over to Carlos. "Heading where?" He asked.

"Heading…" Carlos trailed off.

They looked over at the main viewing screen. "Heading for earth," he replied. Ashley felt her heart stop. Andros walked over to the main controls.

"Hold on Earth, we're on the way," Andros murmured.

He then had the coordinates change to Earth. Ashley watched as the others got ready to go down to Earth. "Andros!" She called. Andros stopped and she hurried up to him. "You be careful this time okay and not let Darkonda turn you back into Demion?" She asked.

"I will," he answered.

Andros gave her a quick kiss and then left with the others. Ashley wrapped her arms around herself and she stood next to Zhane as she watched the five Rangers go to Earth's surface.

**(Minutes Later)**

Ashley was pacing slightly. "DECA, status?" She asked. DECA had the battle come up on the viewing screen and her eyes widened in horror. She saw Andros freeing Karone from Darkonda, but Ecliptor shot him down from his battier. "ANDROS!" She screamed. She felt so many emotions going through her. "I'm going down there. DECA, teleport me down there," she instructed.

"But Ashley…" Alpha started.

Ashley was already gone.

**(Earth)**

Ashley came to Earth and she immediately started searching for Andros. "ANDROS!" She shouted. Her voice was drowned out from the explosions and the screams of the other people. "Where are you?" She asked quietly. "ANDROS!" She shouted again. She heard children screaming.

"HELP US!" A kid shouted.

Ashley bit her lip and abandoned her search for Andros and ran towards where she was hearing the kids.

Ashley stopped when she saw quantrons surrounding a bunch of kids. "HEY!" She shouted. She ran over and she kicked the quantrons away from the frightened children. Once they were all gone, she ran over to the kids. "You okay?" She asked. They nodded. Ashley picked up one of the kids and she bit her lip. "We have to get you out of here okay?" She told them. They nodded. Ashley sighed in relief when the parents who weren't so far away came running up to her. "They're safe, but you guys have to get to safety, hurry," she instructed.

"Thank you," one of the mothers answered.

Ashley watched them go and she remembered her search for Andros. She then ran through the rubble trying to find him.

In another part of where Ashley was searching, Andros was hiding behind a piece of larger debris, his hand on his side. "Damn it, damn it," he cursed.

"Where is he?" A familiar voice snapped.

Andros felt his heart stop and felt sick to his stomach. "Divatox…" he whispered.

"He's nowhere to be found, Auntie D," Elgar told her.

"FIND HIM!" Divatox shouted.

"Uhh right away."

Andros stayed hidden and closed his eyes. "Please don't look here, please don't look here," he whispered. He jumped and shouted when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, it's me," Ashley murmured.

"Ashley? Oh thank God!"

He hugged her with his free arm. "I thought you were Divatox," he told her. Ashley shook her head.

"I saw you and I saw how close she was. But she went the other way," she answered.

Andros cried out in pain when she bumped his side. "Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized. Andros leaned back against the wall.

"Piece of metal in my side," he muttered.

"Let me look."

Andros pulled his hand away and Ashley lifted his shirt up to see a piece of shrapnel sticking out from his side. "I have to get this out," she informed. Andros nodded his head slowly. Ashley got a grip on it. "Ready?" She asked.

"Just do it," he replied.

Ashley closed her eyes and pulled the shrapnel out. Andros cried out in pain and pressed his forehead against the cold wall. Ashley threw the shrapnel aside and she pressed her hand against the wound on his side. "This always happens to me," he muttered. She pressed her forehead against the side of his head.

"Take it easy," she answered.

She held onto him and stroked his hair as he waited for the pain in his side to go away. The others had caught up with them and now they were just waiting.

**(That Night)**

Dark Specter was destroyed along with Darkonda and Elid was now King of Evil. Andros was listening to the others debating of what should happen next. "There's got to be another way," TJ muttered.

"There is," Andros answered.

They looked over at the Red Ranger. "If I can get on the Dark Fortress. I think I can get through to my father," Andros informed.

"Andros, your father's been controlled by Dark Specter for years. He doesn't recognize you as his son anymore," TJ answered.

Karone stared at the ground. "Karone, this is our father here. You have to believe that he can come back," Andros insisted.

"Andros…father's been Ecliptor for as long as we can remember. There's no good left in him," she answered.

"I can't believe you."

"Andros, we have to think of something else."

Andros let out a sigh as he watched them gather around to make another plan. He then left to go to the Dark Fortress by himself.

He was getting ready to get his battilizer going, not realizing he was being watched. "Going somewhere?" A voice asked. Andros looked up to see Ashley standing there.

"Uh…hey…I was just um…" he trailed off.

"Andros…you can't…leave…"

Andros sighed as he looked at Ashley. "I have to try," he answered. Andros went to walk away, but he stopped and looked over at her. "Look, if I don't see you again…" he started. Ashley stopped him before another word could leave his mouth.

"I will see you again," she answered.

Andros sighed and held her hand that had the ring on it. "Right. When I get back here, I'm going to marry you," he answered. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Andros kissed her back before letting her go and walking away again.

"RED BATTLIZED RANGER!" He shouted.

Ashley watched as he morphed and flew off towards the Dark Fortress.

**To Be Continued…**


	48. A Promise to Keep Part II

Chapter 48: A Promise Kept Part II

**(Last time on _Learning to Live_)**

_**The universe is under attack. The Rangers were defeated and now Andros wants to go onto the Dark Fortress to try to save his father. However, when the others object to it, Andros goes anyway, leaving a promise to Ashley that he'll come back and marry her. Will Andros be able to save his father and keep his promise to Ashley?**_

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Andros closed his eyes as he got onto the Dark Fortress. He let out a sigh and hid behind the wall when he saw Ecliptor on the bridge. "Father…" he whispered. He closed his eyes and shot at one of the controls, setting off an alarm. Andros went inside and closed the door on Ecliptor before he could leave.

"What!?" Ecliptor snapped.

"Father, you have to stop this," Andros answered.

"I'm not your father."

Andros winced when Quantrons grabbed him and forced him to his knees. "Your father has no memory of who you are," Elid laughed. Andros winced in pain and saw Elid standing behind Ecliptor. "Ecliptor, destroy him," Elid ordered. Ecliptor laughed.

"Yes, my prince," He answered.

The Quantrons had Andros de-morph as Ecliptor brought out his sword. "No time for your destruction," he laughed. He raised his sword above his head, but stalled when Andros looked up at him. "No…" he whispered. Ecliptor's eyes glowed and he held his head.

"Alejandro, you must remember who you are," Zordon told him.  
"Zordon?" Andros asked.

Ecliptor held his head. "Remember," Zordon repeated. Ecliptor dropped his sword.

"Fine I'll do it," Elid snapped.

"NO!" Ecliptor shouted.

He kicked the Quantrons away and pushed Andros to the ground, covering his son from the blast. "NO!" Elid shouted. Ecliptor sat up.

"Andros, are you okay?" He asked.

Andros sat up and nodded. "You saved me…" he murmured.

"A father always protects his son," Alejandro answered.

"Andros! You must destroy my energy tube," Zordon insisted.

Andros bit his lip and nodded his head slowly. "It is the only way to save the universe from all it's evil," he added.

"Right," Andros agreed.

"Shut up!" Elid snapped.

Alejandro, still in his Ecliptor form, helped Andros stand up. "You won't win this time, Elid," Andros snapped. He held his morpher up.

"LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted.

Alejandro grabbed Elid before Elid could stop Andros from going to Zordon. "DO IT! NOW!" Alejandro shouted. Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber.

"Goodbye again my old friend," Andros answered.

"NO! STOP HIM!" Elid shouted.

Alejandro held onto Elid and shot at the Quantrons. Andros closed his eyes and covered his face when he hit Zordon's tube with his Spiral Saber. Once the yellow light was gone, Andros looked down at himself, he had de-morphed again and he looked over at Alejandro to see two piles of dust there. Alejandro stood behind one of them. "Father…" he trailed off.

"Ecliptor's gone, forever," Alejandro answered.

Alejandro smiled as he embraced his son. "Thank God you're safe Andros," he murmured. Andros hugged Alejandro back and closed his eyes.

**(Earth)**

Ashley winced and covered her eyes when a big flash of yellow light came at them. Once the light disappeared, she looked around to find piles of dust everywhere. "ASHLEY!" A voice shouted. Ashley looked up to see Karone running towards her. Ashley smiled and embraced her once Karone reached her.

"WE'VE WON!" Carlos shouted.

Ashley laughed and hugged Carlos after letting Karone go. Ashley shrieked when Carlos picked her up from the ground and spun her around. He let her go with a smile and then they were bombarded with everyone from Angel Grove coming to see the Power Rangers. However, Ashley was looking in the crowd, Andros was nowhere to be found. She leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. "We haven't heard from Andros yet," Cassie informed. She nodded her head slowly.

"I don't think he's coming back," she answered.

Cassie sighed and placed a comforting hand on Ashley's shoulder. They looked up when they saw the Dark Fortress coming their way. "Oh no…" Carlos muttered.

"It's Elid…he's won…" Karone stated worriedly.

Leo wrapped his arms around Karone's waist. Ashley played with her engagement ring with a sigh. "Then that means…that Andros…" she trailed off. She watched as the door to the Dark Fortress opened. Andros came off the ship with a smile.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"ANDROS!" Ashley shouted.

She ran over and hugged him tight. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again," she murmured. Andros hugged her back and lifted her off the ground.

"I always keep the promises I make," he answered.

Karone ran up and hugged Andros too. He smiled as he held his fiancé and his sister in both arms. He let Karone go, but kept his arm around Ashley's waist. "Karone, there's someone who's been wanting to meet you for a long time," he commented. Karone gave him a quizzical look and looked over at the Dark Fortress to see Alejandro standing there.

"Karone…" he murmured.

Karone felt tears press against her eyes. "I hope Andros explained everything…" he started. Before another word could leave his mouth, Karone hurried up to him and threw her arms around his neck with a sigh. Alejandro felt tears press against his eyes as he held his daughter tight. Karone looked over to see Leo standing there.

"Father, there's someone I want you to meet," she informed.

Karone grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him next to her. "Father, this is Leo…my chosen," she informed. Alejandro looked at Leo. A smile came across his face.

"You've protected my daughter from that monster, Elid. You have my thanks, and my blessing," he informed.

Leo smiled and Alejandro shook his hand. He looked over at Ashley. "And you must be Ashley," he commented.

"Yeah," she answered.

Alejandro hugged her gently with a smile. "You saved my son. I don't know how I can ever repay you for saving him," he murmured. Ashley sighed and closed her eyes.

"This is enough," she answered.

Andros smiled to see that he had the love of his life, sister, and father. This day couldn't have gone any better.


	49. Now and Forever

Chapter 49: Now and Forever

Ashley sighed as she placed the tiara on her head for her wedding attire. "Ready?" Cassie asked. Ashley let out a sad sigh and sat down. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Cassie sat across from her. "This is your wedding day you're supposed to be happy," Cassie pointed out.

"I wish my dad was here to give me away," Ashley answered.

Cassie sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's his loss," Cassie pointed out. Ashley wiped the tear from her face. "Come on, stop crying now. You're supposed to be getting married to the greatest and if you don't mind me saying so, hottest guys in the universe," she added. Ashley laughed and stood up.

"Okay, I'm ready," Ashley answered.

"Then let's go."

**(Andros's Room)**

Andros sighed as he tried to keep his hands from shaking. Alejandro chuckled slightly at his son. "Andros turn around," he told him. Andros turned to look at his father and Alejandro fixed his tie up. "Stop squirming. You're just as I remember when you were an infant. Always squirming about," he commented.

"Father, I was a year old," Andros pointed out.

"I know that."

Alejandro sighed as he finished tying up Andros's tie. "There we go son. You're ready," he informed. Andros smiled and turned to look in the mirror. Alejandro sighed. "To me, it was yesterday that you were just a tiny infant," he murmured. Andros smiled.

"Father you're not going to cry on me are you?" He quipped.

Alejandro chuckled and shook his head. "No, of course not," he answered. Andros sighed and sat down.

"I do wish mom was here though," Andros commented.

Alejandro sat across from him. "Andros, your other father, Adran…was he a good man?" He asked. Andros nodded.

"Yeah, he was," he replied.

"And your mother…"

"She was the best mother anyone could ever ask for."

Alejandro smiled. "She was always a good woman," he murmured. Andros nodded.

"She missed you," Andros commented.

Alejandro sighed. "I missed her too. Missed her everyday and I still do," he answered. Andros sighed. "I pray, son, that you and Ashley will be able to spend a longer time than your mother and I did," he added. Andros smiled. "Well, are you ready?" Alejandro asked. Andros stood up with a sigh.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

Andros went towards the door when Alejandro grabbed his shoulder. "And son," he started. Andros stopped and looked at his father. "I'm very, very proud of you," he finished. Andros smiled.

"Thanks, father," he answered.

Alejandro nodded. "Now, let's go," he commented. Andros chuckled and left the room.

**(The Church)**

During the ceremony, Andros couldn't stop shaking. Ashley tried not to giggle as she felt his hands shake in hers. "Relax," she mouthed. Andros took a deep breath and nodded.

"The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows. Ashley would you like to start first?" The minister asked.

Ashley took a deep breath and gave Andros's hands a squeeze. "Who would've thought that me, Ashley Hammond, would be getting married at seventeen?" She started. She smiled as she heard people chuckle throughout the church. "Even though at the time, I never thought I'd meet someone as perfect as you are, Andros. You've been nothing but kind to me since the day we met. You saved me from all the evil out there, but what means the most to me is that you loved me. I can't wait to spend forever with you, Andros. I love you and I will love you forever," she vowed. Andros took a deep breath as he held onto Ashley's hands.

"Andros?" The minister rasked.

Andros closed his eyes for a second. "What can I say? When we first met, I was nothing but a broken soul. I didn't have anywhere to go. I felt so lost, but then I met you. You've been my best friend and I can tell you anything and you'd always understand," he started. Ashley felt the tears press against her eyes. "You say to me everyday that I saved you, but that's not true. The fact is, you saved me. I love you, Ashley and I will love you forever," he vowed. A tear fell down Ashley's face.

"The rings please," the minister instructed.

Zhane handed the rings over to the minister. "Andros, you will take the ring and place it on Ashley's finger while saying "With this ring I thee wed"," the minister instructed. Andros took the ring and slipped the ring onto Ashley's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Andros repeated.

Ashley took the other ring and slipped it onto Andros's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she answered. Andros smiled and held onto her hands.

"Is there anyone here who does not wish for these two to be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister instructed.

They heard the doors open and they looked over to see Craig standing there. "What are you staring at me for? Keep going," Craig told them. Ashley felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"By the powers invested in me in the state of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister informed.

Andros smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist and kissed her deeply. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Andros Karovan," the minister announced. Everyone clapped for the newly wedded couple.

**(Reception)**

Later on in the reception room, Ashley had removed her veil and the shawl and Andros had removed his jacket, tie, and undid the top buttons to his shirt. Craig was sitting in a chair watching as Andros and Ashley danced with huge smiles on their faces. "Amazing how they grow up isn't it?" Alejandro asked as he sat next to him. Craig sighed.

"You have no idea," he answered.

"Both of my children have grown up and I wasn't able to see it happen," Alejandro commented.

"Andros is your son?"

"Yes."

"Which one is his sister?"

Alejandro chuckled and pointed to Karone, who was trying to get Leo to come out onto the dance floor with her. "That young lady over there. My little girl, Karone," he replied. Craig laughed.

"Looks like your future son-in-law doesn't want to dance," he commented.

Alejandro laughed. "Watch this," he answered. He called Karone over to him. "You really want Leo to go out there. Dance with Zhane," he suggested. Karone giggled.

"Thanks, father," she answered.

She kissed his cheek and went off to the dance floor. Both men laughed that Alejandro's plan didn't take long to take action. No sooner than when Karone and Zhane started dancing, Leo got up and went over to them. "And there's my little angel," Craig informed. He pointed to Ashley. Andros had picked her up and was spinning her around.

"Quite a treasure," Alejandro commented.

"She is," he agreed.

"And she's made my son very happy."

Craig nodded his head slowly. "He's made her happy," he agreed. Craig stood up. "Excuse me," he added. Alejandro nodded. Craig got up and walked over to Andros and Ashley.

Andros and Ashley stopped dancing and they looked at Craig. "You two do make a nice couple," he commented. Craig sighed as he held his daughter's hands. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry for not giving you away," he murmured. Ashley hugged him. "I just want you to be happy," he whispered.

"I love you daddy," she answered.

Craig let her go and looked at Andros. "Welcome to our family," he greeted. Andros shook his hand with a nod. "Oh and here," he added. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "This is to our cabin up in the mountain area. Ashley's mother's father gave it to me the day I married Ashley's mother. I think it'd be right if I gave it to you," he explained.

"Sir…" Andros trailed off.

"It's for you two to spend your honeymoon and if you just want to get away," Craig informed.

Andros was in complete shock. "Thank you," he answered. Craig nodded with a smile and walked away. Andros looked at Ashley. "Well, we've got our honeymoon spot now," he commented. Ashley laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Andros hugged her back and let out a sigh.

**(Honeymoon Spot)**

Andros carried Ashley over the threshold. "You people on Earth have some weird traditions," he commented.

"Right and you guys don't?" She asked.

"What does that mean?"

Ashley laughed. "Basically all you guys do is point and go "mine" and that's it," she teased. Andros laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his forehead against hers.

"More deeper than that," he answered.

"Oh really?"

Andros chuckled and kissed her briefly. Ashley pulled back. "No, no, not yet," she told him. Andros sighed. "Just relax okay, I'll be right out," she informed. Andros sighed as he pulled off his shoes and sat down in the chair after lighting the fireplace.

"Nice place," he commented.

"Okay, I'm coming out," Ashley informed.

Andros looked up as Ashley came out wearing a pale blue, silk nightgown. "Ash…" he trailed off. He stood up and he stood in front of her.

"Cassie gave it to me at my bridal shower," she commented.

Andros smiled and placed his hands on her waist. "You look beautiful, you always look beautiful," he murmured. Ashley smiled and then he kissed her deeply. Ashley kissed him back and giggled into the kiss as he picked her up and set her down on the bed. She undid the buttons on his shirt and went to move the shirt off his shoulders, but he grabbed her hands. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and her hand went underneath his shirt, feeling the scars underneath her hand. Andros shivered a little bit when she touched his scars. As her hand was sliding up he was able to relax again. Her touch felt so good and so relaxing that he couldn't help but enjoy it. She had touched his scars a thousand times, but yet to him every time she touched them, he was still sensitive, but yet it relaxed him at the same time. Ashley saw the off look on his face.

"You okay?" She asked.

Andros snapped out of it and he smiled. "I'm fine," he replied. Ashley smiled and Andros pulled his shirt off. She giggled when he ran his hands up and down her sides. He pulled the nightgown she was wearing up and over her waist and kissed along her stomach. She let her head fall back against the pillow and let out a sigh. Andros lifted his head and pulled himself back up, kissing her shoulder and neck at the same time. Ashley let out another sigh and she let out a gasp. Andros smiled against her neck. Ashley reached down and she undid his pants, pulling those off him. Andros pulled the nightgown over her head and kissed her, groaning slightly when she nipped at his bottom lip. After the final pieces of clothing we removed, Andros entered her and Ashley let out a loud moan. They started moving together in no time, very familiar territory. Ashley buried her face into his neck and cried out when she reached her climax. Andros reached his climax and he collapsed on his arms so she wouldn't have to deal with his weight. After a minute, he rolled onto his back and she placed her head on his chest.

"Amazing as always," she murmured.

Andros smiled and he ran circles over her shoulder. "I love you, Ashley," he told her. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros stroked her cheek and kissed her softly before laying back on the pillows. Ashley smiled and she fell asleep. Andros stayed awake a little longer. He stroked her face and he looked up at the sky. "I know you helped bring her to me and I thank you. I love you, mom," he said to the ceiling. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

**Preview to the Next Story**

**_Alejandro sighed as he sat down rocking his son back and forth in the rocking chair in the corner. The young infant was curled up against his chest, sleeping peacefully. "You know, son, you've got a bright future ahead of you. A very bright future," he murmured. He kissed the top of the baby's head and he held his hand. "I love you, Andros," he added. The young infant yawned and just buried his head more into his chest. Alejandro sighed he sat back. "If only your mother can see that," he muttered more to himself than the sleeping baby._**

**Title: Alejandro**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Due Date: January 23, 2007**


End file.
